


Белые звезды черных галактик

by beeksu



Series: Черный космос [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Hannibal (TV), Inception (2010), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: Его жизнь – это мелкое воровство с кладбища звездолетов. Ему нужды деньги, чтобы восстановить собственный корабль и улететь в свободный космос. Ему необходимо скрывать себя и свое имя. Но однажды ему предлагают миссию на другой стороне планеты – кладбища. Он должен украсть нечто ценное, но даже не представляет, что отыщет среди мертвецов





	

Часть 1

 

Предрассветная дымка только-только зарождалась на горизонте, освещая заснеженные вершины невысоких гор. За ними, словно исполин, медленно плыла на своей оси желто-оранжевая планета, и по бокам от ее крупного неповоротливого тела вращались крохотные спутники.  
Фигура человека на фоне этой истинной мощи казалась точкой, ничего не значащим мусором, который можно было бы смести со своего пути, не оставив ни единого следа пребывания этой жизни.  
Резкие порывы ветра били человека со всех сторон, забирались под полы длинного черного плаща, и в одно из мгновений сбили капюшон.  
Он обернулся, и сканер, встроенный в сетчатые очки тяжелой маски-шлема, тут же оценил уровень углекислого газа и степень насыщения воздуха мелким песком, из-за которого респиратор, спрятанный под маской, всегда приходилось долго очищать.  
Показатели были в норме, так что он снял с крепежа старбайка холщевую сумку и перекинул ее через плечо.  
Перед тем, как выключить питание, человек проверил показатели магнитных батарей в байке. Стрелка уровня заряда меланхолично застыла на отметке двадцати процентов. Значит, у него примерно две-три недели до того, как заряды батареи полностью истощатся, и придется покупать новые. А это, как минимум, пять серебряных монет.  
Старбайк повис в воздухе на своей магнитной подушке, едва заметно покачивал массивным тяжелым телом при очередном порыве ветра.  
Вскоре взойдет солнце этой системы, озарит небосвод неприятной дымкой голубовато-мятного оттенка, который будет царствовать почти двадцать часов.  
Долгие дни и очень короткие ночи – лучший распорядок для тишины и покоя этих пустынных земель.  
Мелкие торговцы и обычные менялы стекались к рынку целыми караванами, прилетали на своих новых и почти разрушенных звездолетах – все для того, чтобы вести обычную базарную жизнь, не опасаясь нападения пиратов или разбойников.  
Этой мертвой планеты, ставшей кладбищем для космического мусора и погибших кораблей, сторонились. Здесь не было жизни, не было ценных ископаемых или редких животных – ничего, что можно было бы продать или украсть.  
Просто планета, живущая тем, что строила из своих песков могилы, а потом умело торговала всем тем, что осталось от мертвых металлических тел.  
Человек вновь проверил сумку, и его небогатая добыча перекатилась в другой угол холщового мешка. Ножи висели на перевязи бедра, как и мелкая россыпь гранат, бусами перетягивающая грудь. Под этим смертельным украшением, под полами плаща, его защищала броня непробиваемых щитков. Пару лет назад он выиграл их в карты, и был несказанно рад тому, что торговец попался азартный и глупый, и не стал ввязываться в драку после проигрыша. А ведь мог.  
На этом рынке чего только не повидали: от мелкой поножовщины до крупных столкновений с перестрелками, и все же эти места считались самыми тихими и спокойными. Будь здесь вдоволь воды и пищи, за планету давно развернулась бы война между разнообразными кочующими народами, некогда потерявшими свои родные звезды.  
Несмотря на ранний час, торговцы уже разворачивали свои палатки, готовили товар и разменную монету.  
Разношерстый народ раздувал меха, расставлял горшки и кувшины, полные воды и куда более редкого напитка – молока: дорогой и ценный продукт, за который просили две серебряных монеты.  
Среди торговцев встречались и те, у кого можно было купить молоко за один серебряный, но их становилось все меньше и меньше – никто не любил конкурентов с дешевым сырьем или продуктом.  
До нужной лавки пришлось добираться через ряды, заваленные разным хламом с соседних планет и других галактик. По большей части это был все тот же космический мусор или разноцветные стекляшки – украшения для местных женщин, которых можно было купить за безделушку на одну ночь.  
Торговцы посматривали на него настороженно, стрекотали на межпланетном языке, а кое-кто даже нервно тянулся под прилавки или в карманы, всем своим видом показывая, что они будут защищать себя и свой товар.  
Но он обошел их яркие лавки стороной, даже не взглянул на прилавки со сверкающими дешевыми стеклами и камнями, остановился перед потрепанным вагончиком с сеткой на окне.  
\- Здравствуй, - за прилавком показался худой зеленокожий мужчина с маленькими глазками-щелками и тонкими плоскими губами. – Ты принес что-то интересное?  
Человек вздохнул в свою маску, словно отвечая на вопрос торговца.  
\- Покажешь?  
И человек вытащил из сумки узкую трубку, от которой в разные стороны ответвлялись проводки и пара мелких внешних генераторов.  
\- Хорошо, - зеленокожий оценил находки цепким взглядом прожженного менялы, схватил их и утащил во владения своей лавчонки. – За генераторы и батарею я дам тебе немного больше. Ты же знаешь, что ты мой самый надежный и честный источник.  
Он высыпал на прилавок один серебряный, три бронзовых монеты и один медяк.  
\- Вот ещё, - меняла добавил к ним пять пайков. – Бонус от фирмы.  
Нельзя было угадать, о чем думал человек, какое выражение лица у него было – шлем скрывал все, но после минутного молчания он забрал награду, спрятал паек в сумку и тихо поблагодарил зеленокожего.  
\- Постой! – окликнул его меняла. – Если будет что-то ещё, гораздо ценнее, то у меня есть магнитные батареи! Я слышал, что они тебе нужны.  
Человек отвернулся и зашагал по направлению к таверне, от которой тянуло ароматами горячей еды.  
Перед обратной дорогой он планировал плотно перекусить, набить сумку бутылями с водой из колодца и вернуться в пустыню, где среди сухих скал был спрятан его звездолет.  
Для полной починки не хватало ещё двадцать золотых, на которые он смог бы докупить необходимые запчасти, починить протонный двигатель, набить камбуз провиантом и покинуть эту мертвую планету, ставшую его тюрьмой и домом.  
Он скучал по открытому космосу, тосковал по межпланетной пыли, по туманам галактик и хороводам астероидов, его тянуло к звездам, но те не отвечали ему взаимностью, равнодушно наблюдали за его мирской жизнью.  
Прошло уже несколько лет с того момента, как он укрылся на этой планете и латал свой корабль. На него не обращали внимания, он был один из тысячи расхитителей могил, менял хлам на звонкую монету и пайки, и продолжал мечтать о звездах.  
За то время, что он прозябал в песках, его имя и его подвиги стерлись из памяти, и только старые песни, звон которых уносили с собой пустынные караваны, бередили раны, мучили душу.  
В палатке таверны он занял свободный низкий столик, снял маску, оставшись в старом наморднике-респираторе, и жестом подозвал к себе хозяйку.  
Маленькая пухлая женщина быстро отреагировала на первого гостя, тут же запомнила перечисленные блюда и убежала исполнять заказ; все её шесть рук так быстро мелькали, хватаясь за котлы и продукты, что невозможно было уследить.  
Он стянул плащ, аккуратно свернул его и положил рядом со шлемом, стащил старые, но добротные перчатки.  
Ветер слегка успокоился, но ткань палатки все равно раздувало парусиной, правда песка внутри таверны не было, так что хозяйка спокойно закончила с заказом, и уже через несколько минут на столе появилась плошка с горячей похлебкой, ломоть грубого хлеба и кусок сухого вяленого мяса.  
Он расплатился медяком, и, сняв респиратор, тут же накинулся на еду. Он ещё долго не сможет позволить себе горячей похлебки. Пайки были сухими, утоляли голод гранулами, приносили лишь чувство пресыщения и желудок от этого не становился полнее.  
Сколько ещё времени он потратит, собирая мусор и обменивая его на драгоценные монеты?  
Он уже отдал катастрофически много этому сухому, лишенному жизни миру.  
Полу палатки взметнул ветер, бросил на порог горсть песка, на котором мгновением позже оставил след вошедший незнакомец. Его сопровождали телохранители, поглядывающие по сторонам с настороженной внимательностью.  
Незнакомец обвел взглядом таверну, на секунду задержал пустой песочный взгляд на хозяйке, а потом взглянул на человека, доедавшего свой завтрак.  
Отдав приказ телохранителям, он направился прямиком к человеку. Не дожидаясь приглашения, подвинул лавку и уселся напротив.  
\- Здравствуй, - поздоровался он, растягивая губы в неком подобии улыбки, открывая взору острые длинные клыки и раздвоенный змеиный язык. – Ты меня не знаешь, но с тобой мы заочно знакомы. У меня к тебе дело, Бэйн.  
Тот быстро глянул на своего собеседника, взял в руки плошку с похлебкой и выпил остатки жижи в один глоток.  
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку.  
\- Не интересуюсь, - глухо отозвался Бэйн, хватая свой респиратор.  
\- Подожди, - сухие глаза незнакомца вспыхнули секундной яростью, но губы его тут же заискивающе улыбнулись. – Я предлагаю тебе работу.  
\- Не интересуюсь, - повторил Бэйн, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- И не желаешь выслушать? – Змеиный с завидной ловкостью вытащил из-за пазухи тяжелый на вид мешочек и, развязав на нем тесемки, осторожно положил его на стол. – В таком деле я могу доверять только самому честному среди грабителей могил. Тому, кто справится с этой работой. И я не постою за ценой.  
Змеиный осмотрелся по сторонам, но в таверне никого не было, а вход охраняли его подручные.  
\- Здесь десять золотых. Ещё десять ты получишь после выполнения работы.  
Бэйн посмотрел на искрящиеся золотые монеты, затем на Змеиного. Собеседник заметно занервничал, стал озираться и нервно облизывать кромку отсутствующих губ раздвоенным языком.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
Змеиный нервно сглотнул, понизил голос, и каждое его слово вырывалось со странным свистом:  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что нашел для меня на Железном кладбище.  
\- На оборотную сторону планеты никто не рискнет сунуться, - процедил Бэйн. – Сколько бы ты не платил.  
\- Я дам тебе тридцать монет!  
\- Не интересует.  
\- Сорок!  
Бэйн равнодушно пожал плечами, хотя вынужден был признать, что Змеиный заинтересовал его этим предложением.  
\- Сто! – Змеиного затрясло от страха и возбуждения. – Я дам тебе сто золотых монет! Бэйн, я плачу не только за свою цель, но и за твою жизнь! Ты должен будешь принести мне заказ.  
Бэйн застыл на месте, его тяжелое могучее тело качнуло в сторону столика, и руки, словно против воли, отодвинули стул, заставили сесть на него.  
У Змеиного нервно дернулся уголок рта, оголив на секунду острые клыки:  
\- Десять золотых авансом. И ещё девяносто после выполнения сделки. Это отличное предложение, признай. Ты чинишь свой корабль и покидаешь планету, а я остаюсь при своих интересах.  
\- В чем подвох? – Бэйн сел так, чтобы ничто не мешало ему в случае опасности дотянуться до оружия. – На эти деньги можно купить целую армию наемкников. Или хороший звездолет.  
Змеиный облизнул кромку губ. Бэйн уже заметил, что того едва ли не колотило от осознания близости к своей цели; песочные глаза блестели возбуждением и чем-то таким, отчего Бэйну стало не по себе.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя смерть или деньги, - Змеиный подтолкнул к Бэйну мешочек с монетами. – Только то, что ты мне принесешь с Железного кладбища.  
Он сунул руку в карман своей куртки, и Бэйн тут же выхватил нож. Телохранители отреагировали мгновенно, направили на него свои бластеры. Но Змеиный подал им знак рукой, и осторожно вытащил аккуратно сложенный кусок пожелтевшей бумаги.  
\- На карте отмечено место падения корабля, - зашипел Змеиный.  
Бэйн готов был поклясться, что бумажные карты сгинули более двухсот лет назад. За этот кусок спрессованной древесины можно было отхватить на черном рынке не меньше четырех золотых.  
\- Четвертый грузовой отсек.  
\- Что я должен привезти? – после непродолжительного молчания спросил Бэйн. Он знал, что это дело - опасная авантюра, результаты которой либо его убьют, либо позволят обогатиться и сбежать в открытый космос. – Что это за груз?  
\- Ты должен, - Змеиный понизил голос, зашелестел, словно пригоршня песка, брошенная ветром в фюзеляж звездолета. Сухой, неприятный звук, царапающий обшивку корпуса, - привезти мне Камень Силы. 

Все десять золотых были потрачены в первый же день. Когда Бэйн узнал, что следовало привезти из мертвой земли, он тут же спустил аванс на магнитные батареи и отдал остальное за необходимые детали к звездолету. Если все пойдет по плану, то через неделю он отдаст последние золотые в хищные лапы торговцев, и покинет эту планету песка и костей.  
Камень Силы – старая байка космоса. Песни наполняли Галактику надеждой на близящийся расцвет Силы, на скорое возвращение её путеводной звезды, заключенной в камень.  
Но этим песням было более тысячи лет. Значения многих слов, передающихся из уст в уста, потеряли свой смысл, а те, кто когда-то сложил их в ласковые колыбельные, давно покинули этот мир, унося с собой не только надежду на мир, но и всякое упоминание о том, что же из себя представляет Камень Силы.  
Бэйн проверил заряд батарей на старбайке, запас воды и пайков. Все было готово к его путешествию. Если гнать старбайк всю ночь и отдыхать по два-три часа днем, то через два дня он будет на Железном кладбище.  
Он лишь однажды забрел на территорию мертвых. И уже через час покинул это гиблое место.  
Железное кладбище представляло собой унылую картину из острых бивней разрушенных кораблей. Те с тоской всматривались в усыпанное звездами ночное небо, навечно хороня в своих жестяных израненных сердцах надежду на ещё один полет сквозь межпланетную пыль, мимо астероидов и облаков разноцветных туманностей.  
Было что-то пугающее в их искореженных телах, с вывернутыми наизнанку внутренностями палуб и мостиков.  
Среди могил некогда величественных боевых кораблей или мирных торговых суден страшнее всего казалось встретиться с призраками собственного прошлого.  
Именно поэтому Бэйн никогда больше не возвращался в иссушенный молчаливый мир. Могильные плиты тянули его к забвению.  
Предложение Змеиного заставило Бэйна стряхнуть с уставших плеч груз былых подвигов, оставить славу позабытого героя нескольких Галактик, и примерить на себя совершенно иную роль.  
Он не расхититель гробниц, не вор костей и не легенда космических саг и песен, он стал одним из тех, кто с маниакальным отчаянием ищет Камень Силы.  
Чтобы там не говорил Змеиный, и какими бы способами к нему в руки не попала бумажная карта, он принесет ему то, что было спрятано в грузовом отсеке, заберет свои монеты и скроется на расстоянии в пару десятков парсеков.  
Бэйн затянул застежку респиратора, а потом нацепил шлем. Программа моментально начала считывать показатели кислорода и углекислого газа, влажность и уровень песка в воздухе.  
С каждым днем кислорода становилось все меньше. Через год-другой вместе с песком и ржавеющими кусками звездолетов, на планете останется только углекислый газ.  
Бэйну нужны монеты, а Змеиному его Камень. Хорошая сделка. А все то, что касалось её честности и прозрачности – с этим он разберется немного позже, забирая положенную ему награду. 

Хмурое небо заволокло разбавленными красками облаков. Тощие голодные птицы разрезали усталым крылом их серые оттенки, мешая в этом котловане непогоду, дым от далеких кострищ и газ, который извергала из себя сухая растрескавшаяся земля.  
На коричнево-черных скалах, словно выжженных изнутри, не мог прорости ни один зеленый куст. По их отвесным краям сползали искореженные и причудливо изогнутые корни мертвых деревьев.  
Здесь все было мертво.  
Даже желтый песок не доносил сюда игривый ветер, оставлял его на подмостках могильных плит.  
Железное кладбище было усыпано костьми и внутренностями кораблей. Куски оторванной жестяной плоти, утянутые под землю или сросшиеся с камнем скал, сами приковывали взгляд.  
Смельчаки изредка заглядывали сюда, чтобы потешить собственное самолюбие и пощекотать нервы, забредали все дальше от безопасных границ, а потом в отчаянии бросались назад - к привычному для них желтому песку.  
Бэйн остановил старбайк, оставил его работать на холостом ходу. Отпустив руль, выпрямился, разминая затекшие плечи и спину.  
Прямо перед ним возвышались зубы двух скал, между которыми навечно застрял изъеденный временем космический корабль.  
С его мощного тела местами была снята обшивка, вырваны куски соединений и микросхем, собран весь цветной металл.  
Это место, словно вход в мир Железного кладбища, проводило очевидную резкую границу. И Бэйн знал, что за его чертоги никто из отчаянных смельчаков не заходил. Он сам бродил здесь всего час, а потом повернул старбайк обратно к пескам.  
Когда на тебя смотрит смерть, закованная в металл, тяжело утихомирить сердце, готовое разбиться о ребра, как эти самые звездолеты, налетевшие на гибельные сухие скалы.  
Бэйн осмотрелся. Но кроме тишины и тумана, скользившего по ранам в корабле и выступам камней, его спутниками было только серое низкое небо, задыхающееся от ржавчины мертвых тел.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, - голос Бэйна исказил респиратор и маска. – Вновь здравствуй.  
Он склонился к рулю, переключил скорость и выжал газ.  
От резкого звука сонные тощие птицы встрепенулись, взмахнули крыльями и взвились ввысь.  
Бэйн видел кляксы их скупых стай, исчезающих в дымке серебра.  
Он направил свой старбайк к воротам Железного кладбища. Не все потеряно, ведь даже в этой гиблой земле встречалась черная крупа пернатой жизни. 

Корабли и звездолеты сбрасывались в эти земли с орбиты. Никто специально не стягивал их к кладбищу; железному хламу задавали координаты и отправляли в последний полет, позволяя погаснуть безымянной звездой.  
Много столетий назад эти земли облюбовали пираты – гоняли сюда украденные корабли, пряча их среди старых могил, но даже они вскоре покинули эти места, оставив тишине кладбища и награбленное добро, и собственный покой и сон.  
Бэйн сбавил скорость, направил старбайк между невысокими сухими скалами, обросшими разнообразными частями деталей или целыми корпусами, которые словно кто-то силой оторвал от остального машинного тела.  
Тощие птицы поглядывали на него со своих насестов, и их потерявшие зоркость глаза внимательно отслеживали проложенный им путь.  
Птицы переминались с лапки на лапку, чистили сальные, измазанные в масле перья, и изредка кричали: громко, остро, пронзительно. Их скрипучие высокие голоса уносил ветер и прятал в своем прожорливом брюхе туман.  
Иногда на пути Бэйна вместо очередного корпуса корабля или россыпи мертвых скал, встречались древние постройки.  
Бэйн когда-то давно слышал об этом. В таверне или на базаре любили передавать из уст в уста старые байки о старой цивилизации, некогда с величием правившей этим местом. Тогда планета не была пристанищем разнообразного мусора, а цвела красками жизни: русла иссохших сейчас рек были полноводны, а на местах барханов песка колосилась поля ржи и пшеницы.  
Но цивилизация давно сгинула; никто не знал, по какой именно причине, да и не интересовался этим особо.  
Просто пришло время величественного народа погибнуть, и утянуть за собой всю планету. И грандиозные постройки этой цивилизации канули в лету. Время и ветер уничтожили почти все, оставив взору немногочисленному зрителю крошки камня и гранит скульптур.  
Бэйн, проезжая мимо одного из таких зданий, заметил, что оно разрушено почти до основания. Только наполовину уцелевшая стена и почти раскрошенные ступени с двумя скульптурами огромных кошек по обе её стороны все ещё сражались за отведенный им срок бессмертия.  
Кошки благородно опирались на массивные лапы, и, запрокинув величественные морды, мужественно и мудро взирали на тех, кто осмеливался подойти к ним особенно близко.  
У одной скульптуры было отломлено ухо, а у второй не хватало половины морды.  
Однажды время убьет этих благородных животных, завершит свой хитроумный план, и уже ничто не будет охранять вход в некогда значимое место, так ревностно и яростно охраняемое этими каменными кошками.  
Бэйн проехал ещё не менее часа, пока не наткнулся на первый указатель, отмеченный на карте.  
Старый ржавый звездолет удерживали на стальных стропах, притягивая его к земле. Корабль мирно покачивался, скрипя обшивкой, и поглядывал куда-то вдаль.  
Сквозь скелет корабля Бэйн видел ещё с десяток его собратьев, навечно пойманных в сети стальных щупалец.  
Бэйн на всякий случай перепроверил уровень кислорода, и только потом снял маску. Осмотрелся, чуть приподнявшись в седле старбайка.  
«Колыбели» продолжали раскачиваться, издавая мелодичные пронзительные стоны, от звуков которых становилось не по себе.  
Так кричала мертвая история тысяч и тысяч славных межпланетных путей, осевших звездной пылью на крыльях кораблей.  
\- Славных вам снов, - желал им Бэйн. – Славного забвения.  
Он оставил «Колыбельные» позади, уходя все дальше на север. Но чем дальше он продвигался по намеченному пути, тем тише становилось вокруг. Птицы больше не скрежетали острыми коготками по металлу могил, а ветер не доносил до чуткого слуха стоны израненных железных чудовищ.  
Бэйн всего один раз сделал привал. За час с небольшим он размял занемевшее тело, быстро поел и внимательно исследовал небольшой коричнево-оранжевый звездолет. Но внутри не было ничего интересного.  
До наступления темноты Бэйн успел добраться до нужного места без лишних приключений.  
Он отогнал старбайк подальше от огромного звездолета, будто бы впечатанного в ряд широких скал, забрал бластер, закинул на плечо сумку и запрокинул голову, осматривая нужный ему корабль.  
С одной стороны он понимал Змеиного. Тот не желал соваться в мертвые земли, так как слышал об их ужасах не понаслышке. Но явно было что-то ещё, что заставило этого алчного, почти безумного фанатика раскошелиться на целых сто золотых монет, чтобы получить в свои руки Камень Силы, обладание которым сулило не только славу и богатство, но и власть, способную поставить на колени все галактические альянсы.  
Бэйн закрепил веревку, пару раз проверил её, и только потом начал спуск в темный, отвратительный зев в обшивке корпуса.  
С наступлением сумерек света стало ещё меньше, и Бэйну пришлось включить фонарь, встроенный в шлем, чтобы хоть что-то видеть перед собой.  
Он опускался все ниже, в жижу непроглядной густой тьмы, и только сила собственных рук держала его на весу, не давала сорваться с этой нитки в черную пропасть.  
Ноги коснулись твердой поверхности; под подошвой ботинок неприятно скрипнул мелкий камень, захрустела многолетняя пыль.  
Бэйн замер и прислушался, но все, что его окружало – это тишина и спокойствие. У него сложилось впечатление, что он действительно заглянул под могильную плиту, но вместо костей обнаружил там пустой гроб.  
Бэйн посветил себе фонарем, достал из сумки несколько тонких трубок, потряс в руке, чтобы те вспыхнули холодным синим светом, и расставил по периметру помещения, в котором оказался.  
Корабль был полностью обесточен, и длинные провода, свисающие со всех сторон, не искрились электричеством, а скорее напоминали мертвых змей.  
Тонкие трубки разгорались все сильнее, и яркий слепящий свет стал затапливать разорванное брюхо звездолета, показывая и сломанные мостики, и распахнутые двери разных отсеков, и вырванные клоки микросхем.  
Этот корабль умер быстро, без мук и боли, ушел в забвение, едва соприкоснулся в своем последнем падении со скалами, зажавшими его в вечную ловушку.  
Бэйн ещё раз сверился с картой, и осторожно потянулся к грузовым отсекам. Но на каждый его шаг корабль отзывался душераздирающими стонами. Он пел так тоскливо, что Бэйн почувствовал, как его спине, между лопатками, повеяло холодком.  
Грузовой отсек находился на нижней палубе, но из-за вертикального положения корабля спуск давался труднее; оставалось полагаться только на собственную силу и удачу, которая в самый ответственный момент решила оставить Бэйна.  
Когда он уже добрался до грузового отсека, то увидел намертво запечатанные двери.  
Вертикальное положение корабля только усложняло задачу. Бэйн, опустившись на корточки прямо на дверь, вскрыл крышку панели, но ни одна кнопка не отозвалась на его попытки подобрать код.  
Бэйн посветил себе, провел рукой по спайке. Если резать дверь, то это могло занять не менее суток – еще неизвестно, какая именно толщина у преграды и хватит ли ему материалов.  
Был ещё один способ – обойти корабль, пытаясь найти брешь в обшивке, и проникнуть в отсек через него, но вместо этого Бэйн развернулся, схватился за металлический поручень ограды, подтянулся на руках и перемахнул через него.  
Упираясь в эту преграду, он поднял бластер, установил на нем максимум мощности и выстрелил.  
Луч резал дверь, и металл плавился, выворачиваясь наизнанку, открывая то, что скрывал за своей надежной защитой.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал посторонний звук. Убрав бластер, Бэйн застыл, вслушиваясь в тишину.  
Но ответом ему послужил все тот же знакомый стон металла.  
Бэйн подождал еще пару минут, и только после этого продолжил выжигать металл грузового отсека. Работы оставалось не больше, чем на пятнадцать минут, но тут что-то сильное столкнулось с кораблем, и тот стало кренить в сторону.  
Бэйн тут же перехватил бластер и стал осматриваться по сторонам, готовый в любой момент выстрелить.  
А неизвестное вновь удало, и звездолет, сдирая обшивку, под давлением какой-то неведомой силы стал сползать вниз.  
Бэйна подбросило вверх, и не схватись он вовремя за поручень, полетел бы вверх, насаживаясь спиной на искореженный мостик.  
Корабль подвергался ударам то с одной, то с другой стороны несколько часов или мгновений, а потом все стихло.  
Бэйн перекатился в сторону, прижал к себе бластер и затаился в ожидании нового удара. Но вместо него неведомая сила напала сверху, отрывая целый кусок, оголяя внутренности звездолета.  
Видя, как сверху на него летят балки и осколки, Бэйн направил бластер на дверь грузового отсека, выжигая последние сантиметры на максимальной мощности заряда.  
До столкновения с неминуемой гибелью оставались секунды. Он щелкнул по кнопке, выставляя счетчик на бластере, и бросил оружие в образовавшуюся воронку.  
Взрыв последовал незамедлительно, раскурочил двери, превратив их безобразный металлический цветок.  
Бэйн позволил себе ещё мгновение, чтобы увидеть, кто же рвал корабль на части, прежде чем прыгнуть в образовавшееся отверстие.  
У зверя была огромная плоская морда с тремя парами изогнутых рогов по бокам, и тяжелая пасть с острыми кривыми клыками.  
Он смотрел на единственный источник тепла в мертвом корабле маленькими оранжевыми глазками и тяжело дышал, собирая запах Бэйна.  
Бэйн успел подумать, что уже несколько лет не видел песчаных драконов. И не стремился встречаться с этими хищными бескрылыми тварями.  
Дракон, заметив добычу, попытался пролезть в узкое нутро корабля, но вместо этого только сильнее давил на него, продолжая впечатывать все ниже.  
Зверь выл от голода, скреб маленькими лапками, расцарапывая металл в стружку, и щелкал пастью, полной липкой слюны.  
Бэйна выбросило в грузовой отсек. Пролетев несколько футов, он поискал взглядом четвертую камеру.  
У него больше не было бластера, и дракон продолжал сотрясать корабль, прорываясь внутрь.  
Бэйн слышал, как зверь хлестал мощным хвостом по обшивке, прессуя звездолет со всех сторон.  
Если он не поспешит, то и его самого превратят в фарш.  
Звездолет коснулся земли при очередном резком ударе, зашелестел о какую-то металлическую преграду, заскрежетал, продавливая в нем дыру.  
Бэйна не волновал тот факт, что под кораблем была пластина, которая сминалась под таким бешеным давлением живых и мертвых тел.  
Замахнувшись, он ударил в дверь четвертого отсека кулаком. Раз, второй, третий.  
Эта преграда была тонкой, сминалась под жесткими сильными ударами так же, как и корабль, который, пробив неизвестный металлический пласт, уходил под землю.  
Дракон продолжал буйствовать, бездумно щелкал пастью, хватая все, что попадалось ему на пути: балки, металлические прутья, пластик перекрытий, пережевывал и выплевывал.  
Точка горячего живого тела манила его, и дракон, теряя рассудок от голода, предпринял попытку забраться в звездолет целиком, чем вызвал цепную реакцию.  
Корабль стал сжиматься, а Бэйн, пробив в двери брешь, раздвинул тонкий металл и заглянул внутрь.  
Фонарик почти перестал гореть, изредка подмигивал, выхватывая части общей картины.  
В белоснежной узкой комнате было пусто.  
Бэйн обернулся на зверя, продолжающего бесноваться в тесном пространстве. Тот тоскливо завыл, понимая, что сам завел себя в ловушку, и теперь не мог выбраться на свободу.  
\- Черт, - вздохнул Бэйн.  
Дракон вновь дернулся, налег всем весом, и звездолет ушел в пустоту, под металлический пласт, унося с собой и зверя, и человека. 

Вокруг что-то похрустывало и шипело.  
Бэйн с трудом стащил маску и перевернулся на спину. Тело ныло, но по первым ощущениям он ничего себе не сломал и не отбил.  
Над ним, просунув лапу в раскуроченную дверь, лежал дракон. Зверь не шевелился и не подавал признаков жизни; его огромная туша намертво запечатала собой выход.  
Бэйн, вздохнув, нащупал на маске фонарь, стукнул по нему, и свет, вспыхнув пару раз, чиркнул лучом по стенам комнатки. Одна стена была пробита, и из рваного отверстия тянуло свежим воздухом.  
Бэйн быстро оценил свои шансы, и протиснулся в пробитую дыру.  
\- Черт возьми, - вырвалось у него.  
Бэйн посветил себе фонарем, осматривая место, в котором оказался. Помещение напоминало длинный узкий коридор с одной-единственной дверью в конце.  
Он ещё раз огляделся, но никаких датчиков движения или камер не заметил. В прямоугольной комнате было тихо и безопасно.  
Бэйн осторожно приблизился к двери и провел по ней рукой, стараясь отыскать сенсорный замок или ключ-доводчик. Но на двери кроме пластиковой ручки ничего не было.  
Наверное, стоило проститься с жизнью или свободой, вознести хвалу старым и новым богам, поблагодарить или проклясть их, а не открывать дверь, в теле которой предостерегающе щелкнул замок.  
Бэйн посветил себе, и первое, что он увидел – это криокапсула, от которой тянулись трубки и датчики.  
Вся энергия небольшого звездолета, похороненного под старым кораблем, уходила на то, чтобы поддерживать жизнь тому, кто спал в своей хрупкой постели.  
Стекло капсулы было покрыто тонким слоем льда, и Бэйн смог разглядеть силуэт только тогда, когда приблизился и осторожно соскреб наледь.  
Он готов был увидеть все, что угодно, но только не человека. Молодой мужчина спал глубоким сном, и под его закрытыми веками едва заметно шевелились глазные яблоки.  
На кончиках темных ресниц и волос застыл иней, придавая облику незнакомца странную трогательность.  
Бэйн убрал всю наледь с прозрачной крышки.  
Незнакомец был одет в темно-синий бесшовный костюм, который лип к нему, словно вторая кожа.  
Ещё больше поражали странные едва заметные линии на коже мужчины – тонкие изогнутые нити тянулись по его скулам, по открытой поверхности ладоней и шеи. Они напоминали старые шрамы, и все же не были таковыми. Складывалось впечатление, что он родился с этими отметинами.  
Бэйн нахмурился, вновь протер стекло капсулы, боясь ошибиться.  
Под кадыком, между ключиц, у незнакомца сверкал черный круглый камень. От камня исходил мягкий теплый свет.  
На капсуле не было никаких кнопок или панелей, и Бэйну не оставалось ничего, кроме как приложиться кулаком к стеклу. По гладкой поверхности потянулись кривые хаотичные линии, и под очередным ударом вся поверхность покрылась извилистой паутиной.  
Бэйн содрал с капсулы пластик стекла, отбросил в сторону и потянулся к камню. Казалось, что тот был словно вдавлен в тело незнакомца, сросся с ним намертво. И когда Бэйн подцепил его край, чтобы отодрать, незнакомец неожиданно распахнул глаза.  
Бэйн отдернул руку, встретившись с этим спокойным взглядом.  
Черные, покрытые инеем ресницы, обрамляли слегка раскосые не менее черные глаза. Мягкие расслабленные губы дрогнули, их неуступчивая линия сломалась, отпуская на свободу первый осторожный вздох.  
Облачко дыхания рассеялось в воздухе. Незнакомец пытался скинуть с себя путы сна, но он был слабее, и из этого сражения решил выйти побежденным.  
Вновь смежив веки, он задышал ровнее, привыкая к тому, что его насильно вытянули из сладкой дремы.  
Бэйн нахмурился. У человека, лежащего перед ним в капсуле, стали постепенно розоветь щеки, кровь живее зациркулировала в венах, и тонкие белые шрамы превратились в почти невидимые нитки.  
Незнакомец приспосабливался. Его тело медленно собирало информацию, и готовило организм к жизни вне безопасной капсулы.  
Бэйну не интересен ни человек, ни его история.  
Руки сами собой потянулись к камню. Но забрать его не получилось – он был словно вдавлен в тело человека, сросся с ним намертво.  
Бэйн выхватил нож и попытался поддеть камень, но тот вдруг ударил его разрядом тока. Подобное не входило в его планы.  
Если камень нельзя было забрать у живого человека, то мертвому он точно не будет нужен.  
Бэйн приставил нож к горлу незнакомца. Но едва лезвие коснулось кожи, надавило на тонкие нитки, камень вновь хлестанул Бэйна по руке, но в этот раз разряд был в несколько раз мощнее.  
Бэйн потратил почти полчаса на бесполезные попытки достать камень, но всякий раз получал удары тока, и последний был такой силы, что его отбросило к двери.  
Незнакомец продолжал мирно спать, не реагировать на внешний раздражитель, который готов был перерезать ему глотку, лишь бы добраться до желаемого сокровища.  
Бэйн решил, что разберется с этим позже.  
Обследование звездолета не заняло много времени. Оказалось, что это спасательный шаттл, и огромная махина, свалившаяся на него сверху, пробила дополнительный вход в законсервированное пространство. Основной же вход был спрятан среди узких коридоров.  
Бэйн выбил тяжелую входную дверь, приложившись к ней плечом пару раз, и вылез наружу.  
Не удивительно, что он не заметил шаттл с первого взгляда. Тот лежал почти полностью погребенный в земле, только край фюзеляжа выглядывал. Дверь, которую Бэйн практически снес, оказалась засыпана камнями и песком.  
Он вернулся в отсек, где продолжал мирно спать незнакомец. Схватив то, что осталось от уцелевших вещей, он перекинул свою находку через плечо и понес наружу.  
Бэйн опасался, что во время столкновения с драконом старбайк зацепило, но тот так и стоял в отдалении, только покрылся таким количеством пыли, словно Бэйн оставил его здесь не пару часов назад, а несколько столетий.  
Бэйн бесцеремонно бросил незнакомца рядом со старбайком, покидал следом сумку и свой помятый шлем, а сам вернулся обратно к покореженному кораблю, из объятий которого вывалился тяжелый драконий хвост.  
Возвращаться ночью было опасно. Неизвестно, что могло поджидать в кромешной тьме. Можно было, конечно, рискнуть, но пока Бэйн не придумал, что делать с неожиданным довеском, мирно спящим у старбайка.  
Бэйн некоторое время повозился с драконом, отрезал щедрые ломти от ещё теплой туши, а потом вернулся к старбайку.  
Неожиданность продолжала спать в том же положении, в котором его бросил Бэйн. Его это даже позабавило, но когда спустя ещё полчаса ситуация не изменилась, Бэйн решил принять радикальные меры.  
Костер уже вовсю разгорался; солнечные камни отлично грели, распространяя вокруг себя обжигающее тепло.  
Бэйн присел на корточки перед незнакомцем, посмотрел пару минут, а потом хлестанул по щеке.  
Тот резко распахнул глаза: чистые, ясные, полные какого-то невыносимого скрытого знания.  
\- Пора просыпаться, маленькая птичка, - прогудел Бэйн в свою маску-респиратор.  
Незнакомец полулежал, опираясь спиной на неудобную глыбу камня, и продолжал смотреть на него со смесью страха и любопытства. Он просипел что-то на непонятном, глухом языке.  
И Бэйн почувствовал, как от этого голоса у него внутри все заледенело, как покрылась мурашками кожа:  
\- Кто ты?  
Незнакомец удивленно склонил голову, вслушиваясь в его слова. Темные брови красиво изогнулись, а потом между ними залегла морщинка.  
\- Птичка должна петь, - вновь произнес Бэйн.  
Тот слушал его, внимая каждому слову, шевелил губами, будто пробовал слова на вкус, продолжая отвечать на непонятном языке. Но на этот раз он мешал разнообразные наречия и звуки: от высоких чирикающих до низких глухих. Иногда он вплетал в свою речь мурлыкающие нотки, а потом резко переходил на гнусавые, словно всякий раз пытался найти нужный оттенок языка.  
Но Бэйн его не понимал.  
Видя, что все его попытки остаются безрезультатными, незнакомец вдруг резко подался вперед, схватил Бэйна за руку, чуть повыше запястья, и крепко обнял сильными горячими пальцами.  
За секунду до того, как незнакомец получил по лицу, Бэйн успел почувствовать, как жар затопил его тело, прорастая внутри ростками ослепительного света.  
Удар пришелся точно по носу. Не смотря на то, что Бэйн его даже не ударил, а просто оттолкнул, нос незнакомцу он все же разбил.  
Кровь хлестанула потоком, заливая губы и подбородок, закапала на грудь. Её не пытались остановить или стереть, она медленно тянулась длинными алыми нитками, пачкая кожу и одежду.  
Во взгляде незнакомца не осталось и намека на любопытство, в них поселилось другое тяжелое душащее чувство.  
Глаза стали ещё темнее, и даже полуприкрытые веки не могли спрятать тяжесть этого взгляда.  
\- Mimi naona wewe*, - прохрипел он.  
Кровь продолжала капать, и Бэйну на короткий миг стало стыдно за то, что эти прекрасные рубиновые капли украсили своим цветом светлую кожу.  
Но мягкосердечье не являлось отличительной чертой Бэйна, и уже через пару минут он жарил драконье мясо на огне, совершенно позабыв, что разбил своей находке нос.  
Костер продолжал полыхать, потрескивали сухие веточки, а от жара солнечных камней становилось все теплее. Они точно не замерзнут этой ночью.  
Бэйн перевернул мясо, затем потянулся к старбайку и достал из болтающейся на луке седла сумки спальный мешок, бросил его рядом с костром.  
Он прекрасно видел, как все это время незнакомец мялся у костра, как пытался остановить кровь, а потом посматривал на него со смесью настороженности и прежнего любопытства, пробивающегося сквозь спокойствие глубокого черного взгляда.  
\- Мне нужен камень, - Бэйн сразу перешел к делу.  
Незнакомец, вытирая нос, изумленно застыл.  
\- Ты мне не нужен. Только камень. Отдай его, - Бэйн перевернул кусочек. – И останешься жив.  
А тот в ответ робко улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Nosikia wewe*.  
\- Или убить тебя и достать камень из трупа? – Бэйн размышлял вслух, покручивая мясо.  
Незнакомец приложил к груди ладонь, склонил голову в величественном легком поклоне:  
\- Mwana wa kwanza Ro wa kikosi Bin si.  
Бэйн хмыкнул себе под нос:  
\- Это твое имя?  
Воздух наполнился запахом готового мяса; аромат был таким ярким, что во рту моментально скопилась слюна, а под ложечкой засосало от чувства голода.  
\- Длинное.  
Бэйн покачал головой, убрал мясо с огня, проверил кусок на готовность, а потом разрезал его на две части, одну из которых протянул незнакомцу:  
\- Я буду звать тебя Робин. Держи, это тебе.  
Но тот не спешил принимать подношение. Взглянул вначале Бэйну в глаза, словно что-то прикидывая, а потом указал на камень в своем горле.  
\- Он мне нужен, все верно.  
Черноволосый нахмурился, с вопросительной ноткой пролепетал что-то и помотал головой.  
\- Бери.  
Бэйн тихо вздохнул, стащил с лица респиратор и произнес спокойно и без лишних эмоций:  
\- Бери и ешь, Робин.  
\- Ро..бин?  
\- Бэйн, - Бэйн указал на себя, а затем перевел палку с насаженным на ее конец куском мяса на собеседника. – А ты – Робин.  
Незнакомец, пробуя на вкус новое имя, забрал палку с куском мяса и принюхался.  
Бэйн, откусив от своей доли, вновь указал на камень:  
\- Как его снять?  
Робин осторожно жевал, чуть хмуря черные брови.  
\- Ты говоришь на межгалактическом языке? Учил его?  
Робин коротко взглянул на него, и на очередной вопрос Бэйна угрюмо мотнул головой. И пока новый знакомый осторожно пробовал на вкус драконье мясо, Бэйн рассеянно думал о том, как забрать камень. Единственный выход – это убить Робина и попытаться вырезать камень из трупа. Но Бэйн не был до конца уверен, что и тогда не получит разряд энергии.  
Оставалось только одно – передать Робина Змеиному с рук на руки, исполнив свою миссию. И что предпримет Змеиный, чтобы получить свой приз, Бэйна не особо волновало.  
Бэйн вновь взглянул на свою находку. Находка жадно доедала свой ломоть, и робко посматривала на кусок Бэйна. Тот, слегка развеселившись, передал Робину свою долю. И он, улыбнувшись, что-то мягко промурлыкал, склонил голову в поклоне, и тут же вцепился крепкими белыми зубами в хрустящую корочку.  
\- Вижу, что вкусно. Драконье мясо – редкий деликатес. 

Бэйн проснулся за секунду до того, как под тяжестью чьих-то ног зашуршал песок. Он перекатился на живот, успев выхватить из голенища сапога нож.  
Робин испуганно замер.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Бэйн в темноту.  
Робин ответил очередной тирадой на своем неизвестном ласковом языке, а затем пристыжено опустил голову.  
Бэйн краем глаза заметил, как Робин быстро поправил на себе одежду.  
\- Ложись, если закончил все свои дела. Нам скоро….  
Но он не успел закончить. Воздух вдруг наполнился ароматами жженых поленьев и серы, а затем тишину сотряс душераздирающий крик.  
Бэйн успел схватить Робина, который, задрав в любопытстве голову, рассматривал черное небо.  
Подмяв его под себя, Бэйн накрыл ладонью искривленные губы, и тихо шикнул:  
\- Молчи.  
Над ними пролетела тяжелая масса, источающая ароматы падали и серы, огня и смерти.  
\- Только этого не хватало, - выругался Бэйн, видя, как туша дракона зависла над своим убитым собратом.  
Незамеченными им теперь не уйти – звуки старбайка моментально привлекут монстра, и тот в считанные секунды спалит их дотла.  
И пока Бэйн лихорадочно соображал, как бы ему выйти сухим из сложившейся ситуации, Робин как-то неожиданно легко выскользнул из-под него и юркнул в темноту, к обломкам корабля, над которыми кружил дракон.  
Бэйн увидел только его силуэт, охваченный мягким сизым светом, и взметнувшиеся вверх руки.  
Дракон, заметив одинокую фигуру, распахнул пасть и устремился к своей цели. Сильные крылья сделали всего один взмах, взметнули вокруг песок и пыль. Но монстр застыл перед Робином.  
Дракон издал низкий утробный звук, а затем взмыл ввысь. Монстр кружил над Робином пару минут, разрезая предрассветное небо всполохами огня, вырывающимися из его пасти, а затем исчез.  
\- Это что было? – Бэйн, подобравшись сзади, схватил Робина за плечо и резко развернул к себе. Тот, приоткрыв от удивления рот, промычал в ответ что-то непонятное, а затем улыбнулся.  
\- Ты что сделал? – прошипел Бэйн. – Птичка, я не отличаюсь терпением.  
Робин улыбался тепло и слегка растерянно, не понимая, из-за чего его поступок вызвал такой поток злости.  
Он коснулся груди Бэйна, и того бросило в пот – по венам пронесся вихрь огня.  
\- Птичка… поет, - произнес Робин осторожно, затем указал на губы Бэйна. – Учил его.  
Бэйн прищурился – его находка действительно училась, и делала это поразительно быстро, запоминая те слова, что он произносил.  
\- Что ты сделал? С драконом? – Бэйн взглянул на камень в шее Робина. – Как его спугнул?  
\- Пел.  
\- Разговаривал?  
\- Разговаривал, - кивнул Робин.  
Бэйн нахмурился. Как не хотелось это признавать, но Робин только что спас ему жизнь. Дракон спалил бы его, оставив только угольки.  
\- Надо собираться, пока на свежатину ещё кто-нибудь не нагрянул, - Бэйн отвернулся и пошел в сторону старбайка.  
Быстро собрав свои вещи, он обернулся к Робину:  
\- Если забрать камень, ты умрешь?  
\- Умрешь, - зажмурившись, Робин растянул губы в ослепительной улыбке, а затем побледнел, согнулся пополам и рухнул на колени.  
Бэйн бросился к нему, обхватил поперек груди. Робина рвало, буквально выворачивая наизнанку.  
Бэйн неловко хлопал его по спине и крепко держал, когда тело Робина билось в спазмах.  
\- Жаль, - прохрипел Робин, обморочно закатывая глаза, - вкусный был дракон. 

Дорога обратно заняла почти пять дней. Они часто делали привалы, останавливаясь на отдых всякий раз, когда Робина начинало клонить в сон.  
Бэйн замечал, как тяжело тот иногда дышал, хватаясь за горло. Но эти приступы проходили так же быстро, как и начинались.  
Видимо, организм Робина ещё не до конца привык к атмосфере этой планеты. В такие редкие минуты Бэйн прижимал к его лицу свой респиратор, и слушал, как жадно Робин хватал ртом воздух.  
Первые два дня Бэйн оправдывал приступы заботы корыстными целями – если его ценный груз умрет, то ему не только не заплатят, но и попытаются снять голову с плеч. Последнее, конечно, маловероятно, но попытаться попортить ему шкуру Змеиный и его наемники точно попробуют.  
На третий день их совместного путешествия Бэйн вынужден был признать, что заботиться о своей находке ему даже немного пришлось по вкусу.  
Робин вслушивался в каждое его слово, и как-то незаметно для себя самого Бэйн стал говорить с ним. Он рассказывал ему все, а Робин с благодарностью впитывал в себя его рассказы.  
Он говорил про космос, про далекие галактики и странствующие в их объятьях звездах. И в глазах Робина вспыхивали и медленно гасли туманности, которые так ярко описывал Бэйн.  
\- Я слушаю, - тихо признался Робин, когда Бэйн, раскладывая спальный мешок, готовился ко сну. – Расскажи ещё.  
\- А ты неплохо выучил межгалактический, - хмыкнул Бэйн. – Всего за несколько-то дней.  
\- Я быстро учусь, - Робин рассматривал солнечные камни, переливающиеся теплыми оттенками. – И язык….  
\- Простой? – подсказал Бэйн.  
\- Простой, - тут же согласился Робин, хватаясь за новое слово.  
Закончив с лежаком, Бэйн забрал у Робина палку, которой тот лениво ковырял камни, и перевернул их, давая солнечному жару разгореться сильнее.  
\- Мне нужен камень, Робин, - спустя долгие минуты молчания сообщил Бэйн.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я должен его отдать. Если я этого не сделаю, тогда мне придется отдать тебя. И церемониться с тобой не станут, стараясь забрать Силу.  
\- Понимаю, - ресницы Робина чуть дрогнули.  
\- Это была сделка, а я привык выполнять условия.  
\- Понимаю, - вновь повторил Робин.  
Он поднялся на ноги, обошел Бэйна по дуге и лег на край спального мешка. За эти дни, за неимением большего, они привыкли спать вместе, деля скудные клочки ткани.  
Робин повернулся к Бэйну спиной, уставился в темноту, что спустилась на бесплодную пустошь.  
Мрак окружал их со всех сторон, сдавливал, и только небольшая горстка солнечных камней отгоняла эту мглу, словно давала надежду, что они обязательно доживут до утра.  
Когда Робин заговорил, Бэйн удивленно обернулся к нему, а потом вновь уставился на камни, помешал их, вслушиваясь в мягкий и глубокий голос.  
\- Планета, на которой я родился, полна цветов и воды. Она молода и прекрасна, и жизнь на ней еще так юна и невинна.  
Робин, не мигая, всматривался в темноту.  
\- Могущество и богатство моего народа – это знания, и сила, что они несут. И как любая драгоценность, они стали предметом зависти.  
Робин сморгнул наваждение – на долю секунды ему показалось, что из тьмы на него кто-то внимательно смотрит в ответ.  
\- Силу пришлось запечатать и отправить в открытый космос, к далекой звезде, на которой ее должны были встретить и сберечь до того момента, пока распри за ее обладание не будут завершены. Но во время полета произошла авария, и корабль потерпел крушение, так и не добравшись до места назначения. Сила осталась дожидаться своего часа на заброшенной мертвой планете.  
\- Это старая легенда, - оборвал его Бэйн. – Ей тысячи лет.  
\- Как и мне, - загрустил Робин, перевернулся и уставился в спину Бэйна. Та была такой широкой и мощной, что алый жар от камней рассыпался искрами света на его плечах, будто вырезая образ Бэйна на фоне непроглядной черноты.  
\- Ты говорил, что на полученные деньги отремонтируешь корабль и вернешься в космос.  
\- Так оно и есть.  
\- Я хочу домой.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, у меня уже заключена сделка. И я привык выполнять условия соглашений.  
\- Ты же наемник, да?  
Плечи Бэйна напряглись, и спустя томительную минуту он тихо ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Заключи сделку со мной.  
\- И что ты мне можешь предложить? – хмыкнул Бэйн, вороша камни.  
\- Ты передашь камень тем, кому он нужен, а меня вернешь домой. За это ты можешь забрать столько золота, сколько может поместиться в грузовой отсек твоего корабля. На эти деньги ты сможешь купить целую планету.  
Бэйн обернулся через плечо; вскинул надменно брови:  
\- Врать нехорошо.  
\- Я не обманываю тебя.  
Бэйн сморгнул наваждение – мелкие черточки на лице Робина всего на одно краткое мгновение налились сиренево-голубым светом, а затем тот хлынул к его глазам.  
Свет исчез так же быстро, как и появился.  
\- Заключишь со мной сделку, после того, как отдашь камень?  
\- И ты так просто расстанешься с ним?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
Робин скрестил руки и положил на них голову. Он внимательно всматривался в Бэйна, словно что-то искал в его облике.  
\- Это же камень.  
Бэйну показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Отдай им его, получи награду. Ведь они просили только камень. И верни меня домой.  
Бэйн кивнул на минерал, мерцающий в горле Робина:  
\- Что он такое?  
По черной поверхности камня, словно по морской глади, прокатилась волна снежно-белого тока.  
\- Рычаг давления? Спусковой механизм? Крепеж? – Робин подбирал синонимы. – Я не могу дать четкого определения. Он с моей планеты, и служит защитным механизмом.  
\- И что же он защищает?  
\- Вас, - угрюмо отозвался Робин. – От меня.  
Губы Бэйна впервые за долгое время тронула кривая ухмылка.  
\- Снять его могу только я.  
Тонкие черточки на висках и подбородке Робина вновь заполнились сиреневым светом, мигнули и исчезли, медленно затухая.  
\- Сила запечатана в моем теле. Камень просто держит ее спящей. Если я не вернусь домой за четыре цикла времени своей системы, после того, как сниму его, Сила исчезнет вместе со мной, - Робин мягко улыбнулся. – Нас больше не будет. Ничего больше не будет. Только мертвый космос, который однажды окончательно поглотит тьма.  
\- Но если камень не снимать, то тебя действительно можно использовать, как оружие. Или продать кому-нибудь, кто найдет способ вытянуть из тебя всю Силу, - резюмировал Бэйн.  
Улыбка у Робина стала мягче:  
\- Я не позволю.  
\- Тебя могут мучить, пытать, - Бэйн скользнул взглядом по его гибкому телу. – Насиловать. И ты сломаешься. Ты должен понимать, сколько рас захотят обладать тобой, едва узнают, что ты действительно существуешь.  
Робин мотнул головой:  
\- Не получится.  
Бэйн повернулся к нему всем корпусом – посмотрел сверху вниз. Робин ответил робким взглядом.  
\- Ты согласен заключить со мной сделку?  
\- Всего за четыре цикла?  
\- Да. Это время, за которое я либо угасну, либо вернусь и исполню свой долг.  
Бэйн вдруг протянул руку и коснулся грубыми пальцами щеки Робина. От этого прикосновения черточки на его скулах вспыхнули ярким оттенком лазури и золота.  
\- Я согласен вернуть тебя домой. 

*** 

Змеиный ждал их в той самой палатке на рынке, где они заключили судьбоносную сделку.  
Робин остался снаружи - неловко топтался у старбайка.  
Бэйн дал ему свой потрепанный плащ, а когда Робин набросил его, натянул ему на голову капюшон, полностью скрывая от посторонних глаз его лицо.  
\- Жди меня здесь и ни с кем не разговаривай. Понял?  
Тот в ответ кивнул, низко опустил голову и вцепился в сидушку старбайка.  
\- Здравствуй, Бэйн, - прошелестел Змеиный, щуря свои прозрачные глаза. – А я уже начал волноваться. Ты припозднился.  
\- Возникли кое-какие трудности.  
\- Что же могло помешать непобедимому Бэйну? – вновь раздался шелест слов.  
Бэйн мрачно глянул на Змеиного, а затем опустился за столик напротив него.  
\- Принес? – шипение становилось все громче. Руки у Змеиного мелко подрагивали, а тонкие сухие пальцы постоянно двигались, и он хватал ими то куски пищи с тарелки, то щербатую ложку.  
Бэйн разжал кулак и осторожно положил на стол камень. По черной поверхности минерала слабо переливались нити энергии, потрескивая разрядами тока.  
Змеиный на пару мгновений потерял дар речи. Он, задохнувшись от восхищения, протянул к камню дрожащие руки и нерешительно накрыл его ладонями.  
Из-под его пальцев продолжал хлестать ток, нанося несильные удары. И от каждого щелчка под куполом рук взрывалась и угасала звезда, подсвечивая изнутри тонкую кожу.  
\- Он именно такой, - прошептал Змеиный. – Да. Да. Как он и описывал….  
У Бэйна дрогнула нижняя губа. Значит, он был прав. Кто-то неизвестный, оставшийся в тени, передал Змеиному карту и направил на поиски камня.  
\- Твоя награда, - на стол брякнулся увесистый мешочек; внутри отчетливо зазвенели монеты.  
Змеиный сорвался с места. Бэйн видел, как судорожно он запихивал камень в нагрудный карман, а затем быстро затягивал завязки на плаще.  
Бэйн подождал пару минут, а затем схватил награду и поспешил покинуть палатку, наполненную ароматами шкварчащей на сковородах приготавливаемой пищи.  
\- Все? – тихо спросил Робин, так и не поднимая головы.  
\- Все, - подтвердил Бэйн, быстро садясь за руль старбайка. – Как быстро ни поймут, что это подделка?  
\- У нас в запасе около трех дней, - последовал такой же тихий ответ. – Затем связь прервется.  
\- Значит, надо поторопиться, - Бэйн завел старбайк.  
Но времени у них оказалось значительно меньше. Подделка была обнаружена раньше, и уже с рассветом второго дня к пришвартованному кораблю была направлена вся сила и мощь Змеиного.  
Робин почувствовал неладное первым. Он буквально скатился с капитанского мостика, влетел в щитовую, где Бэйн ковырялся с проводами и множеством микросхем, и прохрипел о том, что им надо срочно покидать планету.  
Бэйн быстро закрепил три пласта микросхем и соединил провода.  
\- Приготовься к взлету. На приборной панели увидишь рад красных кнопок – нажми все.  
\- А что ты будешь делать? – Робин быстро отошел в сторону, когда мимо него тяжело прошел Бэйн.  
\- Надо спуститься и проверить пусковые системы. Не забудь нажать кнопки – закрой все шлюзы.  
Робина не надо было уговаривать, и уже через несколько минут он сидел в кресле второго пилота и поочередно нажимал на выпуклые кнопки, которые после каждого его прикосновения меняли цвет на зеленый.  
Бэйн поднялся на мостик в тот момент, когда на горизонте показался рой наемников Змеиного.  
\- Мы должны взлететь до того, как окажемся в радиусе обстрела, - Бэйн нажимал кнопки, тянул за рычаги, и от каждого его движения что-то в теле корабля вздрагивало, скрежетало и рычало, переливаясь тысячью мелких лампочек на приборной панели.  
Звездолет не мог поднять собственный вес, и Бэйн все добавлял и добавлял мощности, пока корабль вдруг не дрогнул и не поехал вперед, набирая скорость и высоту.  
Преследователи, заметив это, открыли огонь. Заряд бластера исчезал, не достигнув цели. Но наемники приближались быстрее, чем звездолет набирал необходимую скорость и высоту.  
Что-то в сердце корабля громко щелкнуло, словно тяжелый тумблер переключили, и многотонная машина взмыла в воздух.  
\- Давай же, - прошипел Бэйн.  
Робин скосил взгляд и вздрогнул, увидев, какое бешеное напряжение приковало руки Бэйна к штурвалу, как побелела его кожа, под которой ходили желваки; капля пота скатилась по его виску, а за ней ещё одна, немного крупнее.  
\- Давай, - прошептал Робин, впиваясь пальцами в край приборной панели. – Давай!  
Бэйн посмотрел на него. По пальцам Робина текла нежная лазурь, впивалась в металл, проникая в тело корабля.  
\- Давай! – шептал Робин, и ручейки Силы всколыхнули звездолет. Машина резко набрала высоту, пронеслась под головами наемников, и покинула атмосферу мертвой планеты за считанные минуты. 

Бэйн полулежал в капитанском кресле. Сложив руки на груди, он слушал свой корабль. Звездолет слегка потрепало, и сейчас он тихо стонал о своих ранах, которые следовало бы залатать в кратчайшие сроки.  
Впереди перекатывалось черное пространство космоса. Чем дальше они улетали от мертвой планеты и ее солнца, тем гуще становилась мгла.  
За спиной Бэйна тихо отъехала в сторону дверь, впуская на капитанский мостик Робина. Тот остановился рядом с креслом, помялся немного, а затем неловко передал Бэйну жестяной стакан, от которого исходил густой дым.  
\- Нам нужно найти безопасное место, чтобы починить корабль, - тихо произнес Робин.  
\- Я знаю, - Бэйн закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тяжелое дыхание своего звездолета. – Если не залатаем пробоины, то через некоторое время сами станем дрейфовать в космосе.  
Робин задумчиво потер переносицу:  
\- Пей. Я сделал крепкий бодрящий напиток. Ведь ты не собираешься спать.  
\- Непозволительная роскошь, - он отхлебнул из кружки. Губы обожгло горечью. – Сюда бы сахар. Тысячу лет его не ел.  
\- Сахар?  
Бэйн покосился на него.  
\- Я уже проложил маршрут. Вскоре мы окажемся в Системе Сорока Звезд – раньше там был неплохой черный рынок.  
\- Мы починим корабль? – на лице Робина мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Надеюсь на это.  
Бэйн вновь уставился в гибельное полотно, местами расшитое белым бисером звезд.  
Робин опустился на колени перед креслом, коснулся одной рукой его подлокотника, а второй плеча Бэйна. Пальцы Робина оказались нежными и прохладными.  
\- Верь в себя. Ты сильный человек, Бэйн. И если вера будет сопровождать тебя на пути Силы, ты станешь непобедимым.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? – Бэйн насмешливо приподнял брови. Ему хотелось отпить ещё глоток напитка, но, сделай он это, Робин убрал бы свою ладонь, а ему хотелось еще немного продлить это мгновение.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты чересчур самоуверенный?  
\- Нет, - Робин улыбнулся. – Но мне говорили, что я мудрый.  
Бэйн фыркнул.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, мудрец.  
\- Я отдыхал сотни лет, - проворчал Робин, все же убирая руку с его плеча. Без этих прохладных прикосновений стало не по себе, словно Бэйна лишили чего-то важного. – Можно я останусь рядом с тобой? И посмотрю на звезды? Я по ним соскучился.  
\- Если только сможешь их увидеть.  
\- Если смотреть, то даже в кромешной тьме можно увидеть зерно света, - Робин поднял руку и мягко провел ладонью в воздухе, словно что-то рисуя там, за толщей стекла.  
На их пути вспыхивал и гас далекий свет чужих умирающих звезд. Корабль стремительно уносил их сквозь время и пространство, оставляя позади чужие смерти и жизни.  
И Бэйн видел, как мелкие зерна звезд, вспыхивая с каждой секундой все ярче, вдруг ослепляли, делая глазам больно, а потом так же стремительно гасли.  
\- Все живет и умирает, Бэйн. Любая жизнь. И на место ее приходит иной, совсем юный род.  
Бэйн невольно заслушался – у Робина был глубокий, проникновенный голос.  
\- Но цепь давно порвали, остановив поток Силы. А без нее не будет жизни, без нее уже повсеместно во Вселенной правит смерть и хаос.  
Робин закрыл глаза, и лицо его исказилось гримасой невыносимой боли:  
\- Я все чувствую. 

Система Сорока Звезд состояла из ряда крупных планет, разбросанных друг от друга на почтительном расстоянии. Обитаемые планеты вращались вокруг карликового солнца, настолько яркой звезды, что ее света хватало древним цивилизациям уже десятки тысяч лет.  
Рядом со звездой-карликом плыла гигантская планета, поверхность которой была защищена плотным панцирем, под который не проникали лучи радиации. Под кожурой этой брони кипела жизнь многомиллионной орды кочевников и торговцев, прилетающих на Гигант за легкими деньгами и редкими диковинками.  
\- Держим курс на Фантом, - Бэйн откорректировал координаты и почти нежно погладил приборную панель. – Держись, малыш, немного осталось.  
Робин, став невольным свидетелем проявления такой заботы, улыбнулся. Бэйн заметил и эту улыбку, и нежный свет, прокатившийся по тонким нитям-венам.  
\- Ты бывал на Фантоме?  
Робин отрицательно мотнул головой, опустился в кресло первого помощника, которое стало его за время этого путешествия.  
Распорядок их дня был нерушим. Бэйн вставал рано или вообще не ложился спать, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в густой гудрон космического пространства, словно желая увидеть то, что смотрит на него в ответ. Робин же любил спать, сворачиваясь в тугой клубок на узкой койке, но к космическому утру он все равно вытягивался во весь рост. Свешивал руки, сверкал голыми худыми лодыжками, нелепо торчащими из-под тонкого одеяла.  
Бэйн всегда готовил завтрак – скудные пайки с трудом насыщали двух взрослых мужчин; на Фантоме он хотел хорошо закупиться провизией и свежей водой, потратив на них целых два золотых.  
Бэйн привык ухаживать не только за собой, но и за своим новым напарником, который оказался совершенно не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни. Робин внимательно следил за всем, что делал Бэйн, но едва пытался повторить, как непременно все портил или ломал.  
\- Бесполезный, - буркнул Бэйн.  
Но Робин не обиделся, только ровно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- А что на Фантоме? – голос Робина вернул Бэйна в реальность.  
\- Эта тоже торговая планета, - Бэйн встрепенулся, повел плечами. – Но в отличие от остальных планет этой системы, здесь мы сможем укрыться, пока не починим корабль. У нас будет пара дней. На Фантоме сложно найти беглецов или преступников. На ней каждый - беглец и преступник.  
\- Опасная планета?  
\- Не то слово, - хмыкнул Бэйн, задумчиво потер подбородок. – Но это единственное безопасное место. Змеиный не оставит нас в покое.  
\- Пониманию, - кивнул Робин, хмуря брови.  
\- Тебя что-то волнует?  
\- Нет, - настороженно ответил Робин. – Да.  
\- И что же?  
\- Здесь мало Силы. И много тьмы.  
\- Космос и есть тьма.  
\- Ошибаешься, - Робин покачал головой и замолчал надолго. – А что ещё на этой планете? Тюрьма?  
\- Рай для преступников всех мастей, - Бэйн сально усмехнулся. – Игорные дома, бордели, черный рынок, легальные арены.  
\- Арены?  
\- На них сражаются. До смерти.  
\- За жизнь?  
\- За монеты.  
\- Все обесценилось.  
\- Все давно потеряло свою ценность. Зато приобрело цену.  
Робин расстроено поджал губы:  
\- Это печально слышать.  
\- Тебе будет еще страшнее, когда ты это увидишь.  
Робин отвернулся и уставился на сытый бок Гиганта, мимо которого пролетал их звездолет.  
Они держали курс на Фантом. 

На планете пахло песком, кровью и грехами. Сладкий неприятный аромат витал в воздухе; от него тошнило и слезились глаза.  
Перед тем, как покинуть звездолет, Бэйн вновь напялил на Робина свой плащ и протянул респиратор.  
\- Иначе задохнешься, - хмыкнул он, неожиданно для себя самого потрепав Робина по макушке. Волосы у того были мягкими, словно шелковистыми на ощупь.  
\- Спасибо, - Робин хотел прикоснуться к плечу Бэйна, но тот неожиданно дернулся, уходя от ласки, словно ему стало неприятно. Робин расстроено отвел взгляд, а Бэйн поспешил спуститься с трапа.  
Место стоянки шаттлов граничило с огромным базаром. Проходы между рядами были такими узкими и тесными, что народ толкался и все норовил схватить зазевавшегося гостя за набитые монетами кошельки или залезть в полные карманы.  
Бэйн быстро схватил Робина за руку. Тот, естественно, тут же стал крутить головой по сторонам, глазеть на яркие безвкусные безделушки, разложенные на прилавках торговцев. Когда он протянул руку к яркой птице, сидевшей на жердочке и косящейся на суматоху вокруг злым красным глазом, Бэйн едва успел отдернуть Робина на себя, предотвращая потерю нескольких пальцев.  
Хищная птичка распахнула клюв, полный острых клыков, закричала пронзительно и громко, захлопала тяжелыми перьями.  
\- Осторожнее, - прошипел Бэйн, сжимая запястье Робина. – Ничего здесь не трогай.  
\- Понимаю, - отозвался тот, нахмурив брови.  
\- Поспешим. Если успеем купить все необходимое, я отведу тебя на Арену.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты любопытный, - хмыкнул Бэйн. – Безопаснее, когда ты изучаешь этот мир под моим присмотром. 

Добраться до Арены они смогли только через два часа. Строение поражало своими размерами, вселяло какой-то непонятный трепет и страх. Вкруговую Арена была огорожена высокими стенами с мелкими оконцами.  
Когда Бэйн и Робин вместе с возбужденной грядущим зрелищем толпой зашли под арочный свод, то на них буквально обрушился гул восторженных зрителей.  
\- Поспешим, вскоре начнется, - Бэйн потянул Робина в сторону ряда лавок, на которых уже ожидали представления разношерстные зеваки.  
Бэйн отыскал свободные места на верхнем уровне, откуда они могли увидеть все, что будет происходить на арене, засыпанной черно-серым песком.  
Когда объявили первый бой, Робин поежился и покосился на Бэйна. Но тот был спокоен. Сложив могучие руки на груди, он расслабленно наблюдал за тем, как двое противников, выбрав оружие, вступили в схватку.  
Бой закончился за несколько минут. Противники обменялись парой ударов, а затем тот, что побольше, удобнее перехватил свой боевой топор и размозжил череп врага, расколов его, словно спелый сочный плод.  
Толпа одобрительно загудела, а Робин смертельно побледнел.  
\- Это плохо.  
\- Что именно? – стараясь перекричать толпу, спросил Бэйн.  
\- Убийства на потеху.  
\- Это зрелище забавы ради. За него платят звонкой монетой, - Бэйн покосился на своего спутника. Глаза у Робина были огромными и невероятно печальными. – Это правила этого мира, не нам их менять. У толпы есть любимчики, а у бойцов – крыша над головой и похлебка на ужин.  
Крики толпы стихли. На арену выпустили новых воинов, вооруженных иным оружием. Началась другая схватка.  
\- Раньше такого не было. Были битвы и сражения, но они всегда несли какую-то ценность и значимость.  
\- Все меняется, - философски заметил Бэйн.  
\- Тогда все решала Сила….  
\- Она и сейчас играет решающую роль, - Бэйн прищурил глаза, продолжая наблюдать за поединком. – Сейчас все решает сила.  
Робин покосился на руки Бэйна, на его пудовые кулаки, а потом взглянул на толпу, скандирующую имена своих любимцев. Здесь были мужчины и женщины, старики и дети – они были представителями разных рас, но в сердце каждого читался азарт и жажда.  
Ещё один бой закончился новыми смертями.  
Серый песок почернел от крови. Тела быстро убрали с арены, и зрители предвкушающе загудели. Они ждали новый, более зрелищный бой.  
Когда решетка, отделяющая арену от внутренних помещений, где готовились бойцы, поднялась вверх, народ загудел. Но мгновением позже одобрительные крики сменились злыми ругательствами. Мужчины стали плевать себе под ноги, словно увидели нечто отталкивающее.  
Робину показалось, что Бэйн всеми силами старался сдержать себя, чтобы не последовать всеобщему примеру.  
Робин присмотрелся к двум одиноким фигурам, вступившим на песок босыми ногами. На них не было кольчуг или какой-либо иной брони, а из оружия только собственные кулаки.  
От людей воинов отличали только небольшие рога. Они были толстые, уходили назад в два ряда, начиная свой рост от середины виска.  
Оба бойца были обнажены по пояс; с левой стороны торса у каждого красовалось по красной отметине-рисунку.  
\- Почему они безоружны? – Робин говорил тихо, ведь в наступившем гробовом молчании собственное дыхание, вырывающееся из респиратора, казалось ему криком.  
\- Никто в здравом уме не даст им оружие.  
\- Почему? – Робин был поражен.  
\- Видишь эти пятна на их телах?  
\- Да. Они что-то значат?  
\- У каждого свое пятно – это родовые знаки, они с ними появляются на свет.  
\- Они похожи на людей.  
\- Это не люди, - процедил Бэйн. – Это настоящие паразиты. Мне довелось как-то давно вступить в схватку с их отрядом. Прежде, чем я раскроил череп последнему, они успели перерезать пятую часть моих бойцов.  
\- Вас было так мало?  
\- В моем подчинении было сто воинов, - Бэйн скривил губы. – А врагов всего семеро.  
\- Но почему же на них так отреагировали зрители? И почему ты их так называешь? – Робин не мог оторвать взгляда от арены.  
\- Потому что их раса паразитирует на всем живом во Вселенной, - губы Бэйна искривила злая ухмылка. – Они могут размножаться практически с любым видом. И не сдохнут, пока рядом будет хоть кто-то живой, пусть даже представитель собственной расы. Они хищники, Робин. Более того, не гнушаются каннибализмом. Гиблый вид. Гнилой.  
Толпа одобрительно закричала, и Робин вновь уставился на арену, где из-за решеток выпустили с десяток хорошо вооруженных воинов.  
Новички теснили тех, кого освистывала толпа, наводили на них острые клинки и скалили зубы, угрожая скорой расправой.  
Но двое безоружных воинов вдруг переглянулись, сказали друг другу что-то взглядами, а затем один из них присел на корточки, набирая полные горсти песка, второй же бросился на врагов с голыми кулаками.  
Робин, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за тем, как два одиноких воина боролись за свою жизнь. Один из них, бросив в лица врагов песка, кинулся на одного противника, ломая ему шею, а второму вгрызся в оголенное плечо.  
Арена наполнилась криками боли и ужаса - а зрители захлебнулись восторженными воплями.  
Новые бойцы, потеряв двух из своих, стали теснить воинов к краю арены. Одиночки сопротивлялись.  
Робин успел рассмотреть, что у одного из них были темные растрепанные волосы, достигающие середины спины, а у второго, постарше, серый пепел волос оказался стянут в три жгута-косы.  
Они были идеальной мишенью – легкой добычей.  
\- Так нельзя, - проскулил Робин, обернувшись к Бэйну. – Так нельзя!  
Бэйн нахмурился:  
\- Можно. Это их мир, не наш.  
\- Но и не их! – вскинулся Робин. – Это не их мир! Их же убьют!  
\- Сядь! – зло прошипел Бэйн, хватая Робина за край плаща, но его нежная пташка решила сопротивляться.  
Пока на зрительских местах назревала небольшая революция, песок арены испробовал свежей крови. Молодой длинноволосый боец успел схватить противника за ногу и сломал ее, ударив со всей силы. Из раны хлынула кровь, и показался надломленный гребень розовой кости.  
Невидимые распорядители зрелищных боев отдали свой приказ, и за спинами двух бойцов вдруг распахнулась ловушка. Дно ямы было усеяно острыми металлическими пиками, намертво врытыми в землю.  
\- Ох! – Робин заметил ловушку. – Как ты можешь на это смотреть?! Это уже не бой! Это хладнокровное убийство!  
\- Тише! – прогудел Бэйн.  
Но Робин вырвался из хватки и сделал то, чего так опасался Бэйн – бросился через ряды к арене.  
\- Да черт тебя дери, пташка, - вздохнул Бэйн, устремляясь вслед за Робином.  
Тот же, сбросив мешающий ему респиратор, подскочил к ограждению и спрыгнул.  
Толпа, заметив новичка, одобрительно загудела.  
\- Убей! Убей! Убей! – кричали зрители.  
Робин вскинул руку, и одним движением, словно смахивал крошки хлеба со стола, сбил с ног тех, кто загонял безоружную жертву.  
Толпа захлебнулась своим криком, перекинулась встревоженными шепотками, наблюдая за новичком. Тот мягко шел по черному песку, и чем ближе он подбирался к воинам, тем ярче становился сгусток белой энергии в его ладони, постепенно превращающийся в световой меч.  
Арену наполнили крики ужаса.  
Робин вскинул вторую руку, и крышка люка резко захлопнулась, закрывая ловушку.  
\- Я не позволю свершить хладнокровное убийство! Если вы жаждите честной битвы – дайте им оружие!  
Рогатые воины уставились на своего спасителя.  
\- Дайте им шанс жить! – заорал Робин, и тут же был схвачен в объятья. Бэйн, спустившись следом за ним, крепко прижал Робина к себе, быстро нацепил на его лицо респиратор и гневно зашептал в порозовевшее ухо:  
\- А вот сейчас мы будем убегать, птичка.  
Бэйн выхватил бластер и сделал несколько выстрелов. Волна паники накрыла зрителей, и те бросились врассыпную.  
Воины, что остались без внимания, накинулись на своих обидчиков, и в мгновение ока завладели их оружием.  
Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Бэйн быстро вывел Робина с арены. В общей суматохе он успел заметить, как двое рогатых бойцов вырезали оставшихся врагов и скрылись, словно их и не было никогда. 

Бэйн вытер пот со лба, отложил в сторону инструмент и мельком глянул на Робина. Тот забился в самый угол, сидел тихо и всем своим видом излучал вселенскую печаль и обиду.  
За выходку на арене Бэйн хорошенько встряхнул Робина за плечи, едва они вернулись на корабль. Распусти Бэйн руки, точно переломал бы тому каждую косточку.  
От встряски у Робина клацнули зубы, а в огромных темных глазах мелькнуло непонимание и та самая обида, в объятьях которой Робин предпочитал нежиться уже несколько часов кряду.  
\- Я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Нет, - ответ был резким.  
Бэйн ухмыльнулся. Отодвинув от себя ящик с инструментами, приблизился к насупившемуся Робину, лениво ковыряющему только залатанный и заваренный бок звездолета.  
\- Я стараюсь контролировать свою силу, - признался Бэйн, - но это не всегда получается.  
\- Синяки ничего не значат, - поморщился Робин. – Ты не причинил мне никаких телесных повреждений, я просто разочарован.  
\- В чем же? Во мне? – искренне удивился Бэйн. – Поясни, будь любезен.  
И все же Робин был восхитителен. Бэйн никогда не умел ценить прекрасное, но сейчас перед ним был единственный человек, доступность которого была эфемерной, а красота такой яркой, что даже смотреть в его сторону было неловко и опасно одновременно.  
\- Бой, пусть и на публику, должен быть честным.  
\- Ты опять об этом.  
\- Он должен быть честным! – настаивал Робин. Он весь подобрался, как пружина, готовая в любой момент спустить смертельный механизм. – А ты!..  
\- Что я? Ну, говори же, - Бэйн подошел к нему, навис сверху коршуном. – Что я должен был сделать? Ввязаться в бой? Это традиция, которой они живут тысячи лет. Это их жизнь.  
\- Это не жизнь, - губы Робина жалобно скривились.  
\- Одни получают от этого удовольствие, другие – крышу над головой и корку хлеба. Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Нам надо было им помочь.  
\- Нам надо было сидеть и не высовываться, - процедил Бэйн. – Хватит об этом. Сейчас весь город стоит на ушах именно из-за тебя.  
Робин был так подавлен, что не отреагировал на слова Бэйна.  
\- Я закончу с корпусом через пару часов. И я хочу, чтобы все это время ты был у меня перед глазами.  
\- Из-за награды, что я тебе пообещал, да? – кисло спросил Робин.  
\- Да, - после секундной заминки последовал твердый ответ. – Не вздумай играть в героя и бегать по городу со световым мечом наперевес.  
Робин расстроено кивнул.  
Вид у него был такой жалкий, что Бэйн все же позволил себе слабость прикоснуться к его плечу.  
\- Хватит поступать необдуманно. Ты подвергаешь нас лишнему риску. Самое главное сейчас – это починить корабль и улететь. Ты же понимаешь, почему я злился?  
\- Я осознаю.  
\- Мне кажется, что я должен извиниться перед тобой.  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, - Робин похлопал Бэйна по руке. – Я пойму тебя. Я постараюсь понять тебя.  
\- Это хорошо. И если эта тема закрыта, то я попрошу тебя приготовить обед. Справишься?  
Робин фыркнул:  
\- Я представитель высокоинтеллектуальной расы.  
\- Ты точно справишься? – насмешливо переспросил Бэйн.  
Робин пренебрежительно цыкнул на него и удалился исполнять просьбу. 

Звездолет покинул атмосферу Фантома через одиннадцать часов. Бэйн выставил координаты пункта назначения, переключил управление на автопилот и ушел в хозяйственный блок.  
Закончив пересчитывать коробки с провиантом и бутыли с водой, он заглянул к Робину. Тот сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Руки его были согнуты в локтях, а ладони повернуты вверх.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – заинтересованно протянул Бэйн, заметив, как клубится лазурь света в ловушке его рук.  
Робин ему улыбнулся и взглядом пригласил присоединиться к себе. Бэйн был так заинтригован, что опустился рядом с ним и отложил в сторону планшет, в котором недавно делал пометки.  
\- Хочешь полюбоваться на мою планету?  
Бэйн хмыкнул:  
\- Ты хочешь показать мне проекцию?  
\- Возможно, - отозвался Робин, и в коконе его ладоней из песчинки света вырос цветок. Он гордо поднял свою тяжелую голову и распустил лепестки. В нос Бэйна ударил аромат цветка.  
\- Это пион, - прошептал Робин. – Это мой самый любимый цветок. Я люблю все цветы своей планеты, но пионы занимают особое место в моем сердце. Посмотри, как он прекрасен.  
Бэйн уже много лет не видел живых цветов. Протянув руку, он осторожно коснулся лепестков, и тут же дернулся, слово его током ударило. Цветок был настоящим.  
\- Я взрастил его, - продолжал улыбаться Робин. – Сила дает жизнь. Он прекрасен.  
Бэйн хотел сказать, что именно Робин сейчас прекрасен. В этот самый момент, когда мягко обнимал лазурью света живой цветок с нежными розовыми лепестками, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
\- Знаешь, у меня был дом. Из белого камня, - нежный пион упал к ногам Бэйна, и в ладонях Робина возник образ красивого двухэтажного дома с темной крышей. – Часть дома утопала в розалии.  
Мягкий взмах пальцев, и угол дома окутали цепкие шипы и густая зелень, сквозь которые то тут, то там расцветали яркие бутоны алых роз.  
\- Чувствуешь этот аромат?  
Бэйн осторожно коснулся пиона, сиротливо лежащего на полу.  
\- А за домом у меня был сад, в котором росли пионы и сосны, березы и шиповник.  
Улыбка у Робина стала шире, нежнее и мечтательнее.  
\- Я так хочу домой. Хочу показать тебе свой дом, чтобы ты перед тем, как вернешься в просторы космоса, навсегда унес в памяти ароматы пионов и розалия.  
Бэйн осторожно коснулся стебля цветка.  
\- А так выглядит моя планета из космоса, - Робин зажмурился от удовольствия, раскручивая в ладонях голубую планету с прожилками белоснежных вен.  
Стебелек пиона переломился в пальцах Бэйна.  
\- Ох! – Робин опустил руки, и видение планеты исчезло. Он коснулся цветка в руке Бэйна, и мгновением позже пион вновь стал целым. – Осторожнее. Они такие хрупкие.  
Бэйн, хмурясь, покрутил подношение, а потом передал цветок Робину.  
\- Мне не нужно.  
У Робина вытянулось лицо.  
\- Через четверть часа ужин. Не забудь, иначе останешься голодным.  
Но голодным Робин не остался бы ни в коем разе. Бэйн понял это, когда не досчитался двух коробок с провиантом и бутыли воды.  
\- Я не брал! – возмутился Робин, когда Бэйн начал отчитывать его за воровство. – Как ты смеешь мне такое говорить?  
\- Если ты был голоден, мог бы сказать, зачем таскать припасы?  
\- Я не трогал! – уже рычал Робин, бледнея от праведного гнева. – Зачем ты бросаешься такими обвинениями?  
\- Прекрати, - Бэйн поморщился. – Не знал, что ты помимо тяги к воровству еще и отлично лжешь.  
\- Да…. Как….  
Робин хватал ртом воздух.  
\- Да как ты смеешь? Я… никогда! Слышишь? Мой род не такой!  
\- Ну, конечно, человек Силы по умолчанию не может быть вором и лжецом, - ухмыльнулся Бэйн. – Я не виню тебя, просто не хочу, чтобы ты проворачивал это под моим носом.  
От злости у Робина выступили слезы. Нижняя губа предательски дрожала, а кулаки были гневно сжаты.  
\- Я разочарован, - прохрипел Робин. – В тебе, Бэйн. Ты не устаешь меня обижать и печалить. Ты слеп. Слаб и слеп.  
\- Значит, слаб? – прорычал Бэйн, надвигаясь на Робина. – Так давай же посмотрим, насколько я слаб, а, птичка?  
Он просто намеривался его слегка припугнуть, но Робин даже бровью не повел, когда его запястье оказалось в крепкой хватке.  
Бэйн уже склонился над ним, чтобы напугать сильнее, но Робин вдруг округлил глаза и посмотрел куда-то через плечо Бэйну.  
Реакция у того была молниеносной.  
Схватив Робина в охапку, он спрятал его за своей спиной и замахнулся на невидимую угрозу.  
\- Нельзя трогать человека Силы.  
Бэйн не стал останавливаться. Кулак должен быть разбить лицо рогатому, но удар его парировал второй из представителей этого вида – покрепче и посильнее того, что говорил.  
\- Не надо! – охнул Робин, понимая, что сейчас завяжется драка. – Стой, Бэйн! Да стой же ты!  
Это были те двое, что выступали на арене. Теперь Робин их мог рассмотреть внимательнее.  
Волосы черноволосого теперь были заплетены в тяжелую косу, а гладкое лицо заросло темной густой щетиной. Он был заметно моложе и мощнее своего собрата. Второй же, постарше, рассматривал Робина хитрыми, жестокими глазами. Его русые волосы все так же стягивали косы-жгуты, а в аккуратной бородке сверкали нити серебра.  
\- Скажи мне хоть одну причину не свернуть им шеи и не выбросить в открытый космос? – процедил Бэйн, у которого руки чесались исполнить задуманное. – Они пробрались на мой корабль.  
Робин молчал, поглядывал на рогатых со смесью голодного интереса и легкого страха.  
\- Это вы таскали припасы? – Бэйн не спускал с них взгляда, готов был в любой момент отразить атаку.  
\- Не умирать же с голода, - хмыкнул тот, что постарше. Его собрат молчал, словно воды в рот набрал, только хмурил брови.  
\- И есть ли причина не убивать воров? – сладко поинтересовался Бэйн.  
\- Мы пришли с миром, - вновь заговорил старший. – Мы пришли вслед за человеком Силы.  
\- Зачем? – подал голос Робин. – Вы же были свободны.  
\- Их раса уже давно забыла, что значит быть свободными, - хмыкнул Бэйн. – Они рабы.  
Ни один мускул не дернулся на лицах незваных гостей.  
\- Их покупают и продают, словно скот. Клеймят, а затем отправляют на арены, рудники, или продают в качестве солдат.  
\- Мы последовали за человеком Силы, - проскрипел старший. Его брат молчал, смотрел на Робина зачарованно.  
\- Поздравляю, - Бэйн опустил руки, и рогатые тут же расслабились, перестали ждать нападения от капитана корабля. – Ты только что обзавелся преданными цепными псами. Забыл тебе сказать, их раса всегда была слегка одержима Силой.  
\- Мы не одержимы, - покачал головой светловолосый воин. – Наш род истребляют уже сотни лет, и только Сила ведет нас. Мы верим только ей.  
\- Может, мы все обсудим за ужином? – робко спросил Робин. Слегка расслабившись и поняв, что кровопролитие отменяется, он уже, не стесняясь, рассматривал представителей иного вида. – Меня зовут Робин. А вас?  
\- Рабам не дают имен, - с презрением бросил Бэйн, которого от одного только вида рогатых выворачивало наизнанку. – У них на спинах клеймо того скотного двора, где их вывели. По клейму и подзывают.  
Робина передернуло. Но незнакомцы никак не отреагировали на злые слова.  
\- Мое имя Ганнибал, - представился тот, что постарше. – А это мой друг. Его зовут Момо. Но он предпочитают просто Мо.  
Мо кивнул и весь подбоченился, поглядывая на Бэйна настороженно – признал в нем соперника. Кулаки Бэйна могли потягаться в крепости с его собственными.  
\- Он не говорит? – охнул Робин. – Не умеет?  
\- Говорит, - хмыкнул Ганнибал. – Но редко. Жизнь заставила держать язык за зубами.  
\- В далеких системах этой паразитирующей расе вырезают языки и скопят – меньше проблем.  
Робин наступил Бэйну на ногу, чтобы тот поскорее замолчал.  
\- Ничего, - Ганнибал посмотрел на Бэйна холодно, но без какой-либо злости. – Мы благодарны тебе, Робин, за спасение. Мы не спросили позволения, а приняли решение сами последовать за тобой, и просим не прогонять. Мы будем служить верой и правдой.  
\- Но….  
\- Мы просим не отказывать, - Ганнибал слегка склонил голову.  
Мо последовал его примеру.  
Робин покосился на Бэйна, тот ответил тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Я благодарен, - осторожно произнес Робин. – Я возвращаюсь домой и приму вас в качестве гостей.  
\- А потом они тебя похитят и продадут, - Бэйн не упустил шанса рассказать о возможном развитии событий. – Ты же золотая жила!  
\- Да ты сам продался за награду! – вдруг вспылил Робин. – Не суди по себе!  
\- Они здесь не останутся, - рявкнул Бэйн. – И точка!  
\- Значит, не останусь и я! – шипел Робин. – Уйду с ними!  
\- И далеко? Без корабля. Без оружия.  
Ирония в голосе Бэйна ещё сильнее рассердила Робина. Гневно сжав кулаки, он тяжело дышал и безвольно кривил красивые губы. От бешенства у него порозовели скулы и покраснели кончики ушей.  
\- Зачем они тебе? – Бэйн говорил так, словно рогатых здесь не было. – Зачем за них цепляешься?  
\- Я дам тебе все, что попросишь, только позволь им остаться, - губы у Робина обиженно поджались. – Прошу тебя.  
\- Хорошо, - великодушно позволил Бэйн.  
Едва Робин скрылся из вида, Ганнибал иронично вскинул брови и протянул:  
\- Значит, твои мотивы не бескорыстны?  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело.  
\- Ему даже в голову прийти не может, что ты ревнуешь.  
Бэйн сжал и разжал кулаки – едва слышно хрустнули суставы. Мо заинтересованно облизнулся.  
\- Ты такой же, как и мы – тянешься к запретному, - прошипел Ганнибал Бэйну в лицо.  
\- На моем, - Бэйн подчеркнул это слово, - корабле есть звукоизолированный бокс. Ничем не хуже арены, где вы привыкли барахтаться.  
Ганнибал понимающе кивнул и отступил на шаг.  
\- Веди, - Мо впервые подал голос. – Поговорим. 

Запас провианта не был рассчитан ещё на двух пассажиров, отличающихся заметным аппетитом. Бэйну пришлось пересмотреть их маршрут и внести корректировки. Когда он сообщил, что придется пополнить запасы на ближайшей обитаемой планете, Робин даже бровью не повел, продолжил свою холодную войну в молчание.  
Первые несколько дней Бэйна это даже веселило, но когда прошла неделя, он начал злиться. К тому же игнорировали исключительно его одного, с Ганнибалом и Мо Робин был учтив и ласков.  
Чувствовать себя чужаком на собственном корабле он не желал, и, подгадав момент, когда Ганнибал и Мо не будут отираться рядом, схватил Робина, зажал его рот ладонью, чтобы не вздумал кричать, и утащил к себе.  
\- Ты что творишь? – гневно зарычал Робин, пытаясь отцепить от себя цепкие руки.  
\- Этот вопрос я могу задать тебе, - почти ласково произнес Бэйн, и от этих интонаций Робину стало не по себе. Волоски на руках и на затылке встали дыбом. – Тебе не кажется, что ведешь себя глупо?  
\- Это ты ведешь себя неподобающим образом, - огрызнулся Робин.  
\- А теперь слушай меня внимательно, - Бэйн схватил Робина за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул, – ты связался с плотоядными тварями. В них нет ничего святого, и веры им нет. Неужели ты не понимаешь?  
\- А тебе? Тебе есть вера?  
Робину показалось, что от злости Бэйн скрипнул зубами.  
\- Ты продался за золото.  
\- В таком случае, - зло шикнул Бэйн, - ты должен понимать, что никому нельзя доверять. Ты проснулся в мое время! Понял? В мое время! И никто, слышишь меня?! Никто не придет спасти тебя!  
Бэйн мягко оттолкнул от себя опешившего Робина.  
\- Через час мы приблизимся к орбите обитаемой планеты. Нам надо пополнить запасы, иначе твоим друзьям-каннибалам из пищи останемся только мы. 

Бэйн услышал обрывок разговора как раз перед тем, как их корабль пошел на стыковку с орбитальной станцией – спутником.  
\- Почему? – голос у Робина был грустным. – Вы не хотите пойти с нами?  
\- Привлечем много лишнего внимания, - хмыкнул Ганнибал. – Не смотря на то, что Бэйн дал нам одежду, вот это никуда не деть.  
Раздавшийся звук был похож на легкое постукивание по кости.  
Бэйна буквально приморозило к месту, когда Робин со свойственной только ему одному простотой произнес:  
\- С этим я могу помочь. Вы желаете?  
Бэйн отошел в тень, чтобы его не было видно, но двое рогатых почувствовали его присутствие, покосились в сторону залитого тьмой проема.  
\- Да, - не спуская взгляда с Бэйна, ответил Ганнибал.  
В ладони Робина, как в полной чаше, плескалась Сила. Он провел рукой по склоненной голове Ганнибала и мгновением позже тяжелые изогнутые рога рассыпались белыми снежными искрами.  
Лицо Мо изумленно вытянулось, а на губах Ганнибала расцвела довольная ухмылка.  
\- Теперь ты человек, - на скулах Робина полыхнул огнем сиреневый свет. – Точнее, почти человек.  
Мо тут же склонил тяжелую голову. Замер в таком положении, а потом выжидательно посмотрел на Робина исподлобья:  
\- Прошу тебя.  
Робин зачерпнул в ладонь крупицы белого снега, и бросил их в сторону Мо. Те, стекая по черноволосой голове, словно стерли доказательство его истинной природы.  
Мо преклонил колени:  
\- Я никогда не смогу расплатиться.  
\- Теперь вы оба можете идти с нами….  
Легкий удар, сотрясший весь корабль, сообщил о том, что звездолет только что прошел стыковку.  
На орбитальной станции был праздник, окончание которого должно было закрыть световое шоу.  
Местные жители лениво прогуливались по узким улочкам. Кто-то держался за руки, некоторые просто шли рядом друг с другом, несли букеты цветов и непринужденно разговаривали.  
Робин не мог насмотреться на простые и одновременно такие красивые наряды – широкие халаты с длинными рукавами. Ткань их была разрисована яркими красками и расшита дорогими нитями.  
\- А мы можем здесь задержаться? – тихо спросил Робин, когда Бэйн набрел на нужную лавку, в которой тут же принялся ожесточенно торговаться, сбивая цену.  
\- Зачем? – холодно спросил тот.  
Робин подавленно замолчал и отвел взгляд.  
\- Перестань его обижать, - тихо шепнул Ганнибал на ухо Бэйну. – Ты же понимаешь, что он сильнее тебя. Сильнее всех нас.  
Бэйн удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Угрожаешь мне?  
Ганнибал, улыбнувшись, кивнул:  
\- Именно. И если он отдаст нам приказ, мы исполним его незамедлительно.  
\- Какой именно приказ? Убить меня?  
Ганнибал ответил Бэйну легким смешком.  
\- Похвальная преданность, - Бэйн чуть прищурил глаза, а затем резко схватил Ганнибала за отвороты рубахи, перебросил через плечо и завалил на прилавок, хорошо приложив спиной о россыпь мелких товаров. Те, ломаясь, захрустели под весом Ганнибала.  
Торговец испуганно вскрикнул и замахал руками, Мо же вовремя перехватил Робина, который попытался ринуться разнимать дерущихся.  
\- Бойся своих желаний, плотоядная тварь, - тихо прошептал Бэйн в лицо Ганнибала. – Ты же поклоняешься Силе?  
\- Верно, - хищно осклабился тот в ответ. – Она наша вера.  
\- Я запомню, - Бэйн отпустил Ганнибала из своего захвата, бросил перепуганному торговцу два золотых и почти силком вырвал Робина из захвата Мо. – Сколько у нас времени?  
Робин испуганно перевел взгляд на Ганнибала, который скатился с прилавка:  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Значит, мы задержимся здесь. Но потом ты беспрекословно будешь выполнять все мои приказы.  
\- Я согласен, - кивнул Робин и взял Бэйна за руку. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул и тут же избавился от прикосновения, слегка ударив по ласкающей ладони. Робин сглотнул обиду и посмотрел на Мо. Тот ответил привычным молчанием, которое было громче любых слов. 

Халат был длинным, доходил до самых щиколоток. Черная ткань, расписанная белоснежными цветами, приятно льнула к горячему телу.  
Робин задумчиво гладил рисунок, проводил пальцами по лепесткам цветов и едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Поспешим, - тишину разрезал голос Бэйна. – Если хочешь успеть на световое шоу.  
Робин кивнул, и когда решил протиснуться мимо капитана корабля, тот неожиданно схватил его за локоть. На вопросительный взгляд Бэйн неопределенно повел плечами, и потянул Робина за собой.  
Уют наряженных улочек подчеркивали цветные фонарики, развешенные над каждой дверью. Фонари медленно покачивались от легкого порыва ветра.  
Робин все пытался заговорить с Бэйном, но всякий раз, когда собирался с духом, что-то в выражении лица спутника его останавливало.  
\- Тебе очень идет этот наряд, - голос Бэйна зазвучал так неожиданно, что Робин вздрогнул и нервно провел ладонями по ткани.  
\- Спасибо. Это Ганнибал принес его.  
\- Я даже спрашивать не стану, откуда у него деньги на такую дорогую вещь, - пренебрежительно произнес Бэйн.  
\- Неужели старые раны так глубоки, что ты до сих пор таишь на его род обиду?  
\- Ничего подобного, - Бэйн остановился у одного из прилавков, который по какой-то непонятной причине до сих пор не закрылся. Товары сверкали дешевым металлом, стеклом и поддельными камнями. – Я просто знаю, чего от них можно ожидать. И не хочу, чтобы ты безоговорочно им верил. Нельзя им верить.  
\- Но тебе я верю, - Робин удивленно развел руками. – А ты рядом со мной только из-за награды.  
\- Не только.  
\- А из-за чего тогда?  
Бэйн лениво рассматривал товар. Среди всех безвкусных стекляшек ему приглянулся красивый цветок на тонкой ножке из светлого металла. Лепестки цветка были сделаны из обычного прозрачного стекла. Этот цветок чем-то напоминал пион.  
\- Вот это, - Бэйн бросил продавцу монетку и забрал товар.  
Робин терпеливо ждал ответа на вопрос, который, казалось, уже был забыт.  
\- Возьми.  
Робин вдруг вспыхнул, на щеках его расцвела нежная лазурь румянца.  
\- Подарок.  
\- Я….  
\- Когда я рядом с тобой, - Бэйн взял Робина за руку и потянул за собой, мимо толпы, собирающейся на центральной площади, - мне кажется, что я могу все исправить и искупить собственные грехи.  
Стеклянный цветок в руке Робина чуть качнул хрупкой головой.  
\- Давным-давно, наверное, в другой жизни, я командовал целой армией. Под моим руководством были машины и люди, которые уничтожали все и всех, едва я отдавал им приказ.  
Бэйн уводил Робина все дальше от томящихся в ожидании зрелища людей. Они поднимались все выше по узким ступенькам, уходящим на вершину небольшого пригорка.  
\- Я сметал все на своем пути. Целые планеты. Десятки планет, на которых роилась миллионная жизнь.  
Робин едва успевал перебирать ногами, с трудом поспевая за Бэйном.  
\- Я видел, как взрывались планеты, как распадались на куски цивилизации, а потом брал курс на другие туманности и галактики, чтобы там сеять смерть и разрушения, - Бэйн на секунду замолчал. – Наверное, я продолжил бы следовать этому пути, если бы однажды те, кому я служил, не посчитали, что мои сила и власть могут стать существенной угрозой. И меня убрали. Бросили, словно мусор, умирать в одиночестве.  
Бэйн добрался до вершины и помог Робину, осторожно потянув его на себя.  
\- Я хочу верить, что с тобой у меня будет шанс замолить старые грехи. Но от того, с каким отчаянием ты жаждешь помочь всем и каждому, мне становится не по себе, ведь тебя могут предать так же, как однажды меня. Ты понимаешь это?  
Цветок в руке Робина вновь покачал тяжелой стеклянной головой.  
\- Нельзя никому верить! Не вздумай! Это не твое время! Оно мое! И здесь необходимо выживать, ведь!..  
Но Робин вдруг прижал ладонь к щеке Бэйна, оборвав поток слов.  
\- Но ведь только так ты сможешь замолить свои грехи.  
По пальцам Робина заструилась Сила, искрами снега сыпалась на кожу Бэйна и тут же таяла.  
\- Пора меняться, Бэйн.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тебе нужно меняться, - ладонь у Робина была обжигающей. – Попробуй. Я рядом, чтобы помочь.  
На небе вспыхнули первые огни светового представления, залили все вокруг сверкающим куполом.  
\- Я никогда этого не делал, - хмыкнул Бэйн, пытаясь скрыть собственное смущение. Момент был неловким и каким-то интимным.  
\- А я никогда не целовался, - вдруг засмеялся Робин. – Мне тоже страшно….  
На небе вновь вспыхнул огненный шар, рассыпался миллиардом искр.  
Бэйн прижался к его смеющимся губам горячим приоткрытым ртом, целуя неожиданно резко и глубоко, не оставляя возможности глотнуть воздуха.  
Стеклянный цветок выпал из ослабевших пальцев Робина. Закрыв глаза, он обнял Бэйна за спину, возвращая жар поцелуя.  
На небе безостановочно вспыхивали, расцветая и погасая, световые цветы.  
Бэйн первым оторвался от сладких губ, разрывая поцелуй. Глянул на Робина выжидательно. А тот, облизнув припухшие губы, мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Зачем ты меня поцеловал?  
\- Потому что ты нецелованный. Тебе нужно меняться, как и мне.  
Робин улыбнулся шире, и на щеках его сверкнули ямочки.  
\- Считай, что я уже начал.  
\- Как и я.  
Бэйн мягко провел грубыми пальцами по скуле Робина, по линии его подбородка и шее:  
\- Мы пропустили световое шоу.  
Под ногами что-то хрустнуло, когда Робин потянулся было за новой порцией нежности.  
\- Ох, я сломал твой подарок.  
Бэйн не ответил, еще пару секунд позволил себе прикасаться к нежной щеке Робина, а потом с сожалением убрал от этого гладкого лица свои грубые руки.  
\- Пойдем, нам надо возвращаться на корабль. 

Мо отбросило на приборную панель, когда по телу корабля прокатилась первая волна сокрушительного удара. За ней последовала вторая, отключившая систему искусственной гравитации.  
Робин удивленно округлил губы, когда его подбросило вверх, распахнул руки, точь-в-точь птичка, и нелепо ими взмахнул.  
Бэйн практически проплыл мимо него, оттолкнул Робина в сторону Ганнибала, и тот ловко поймал добычу, сжал в объятьях.  
\- Это что такое? – Ганнибал все никак не мог удержать Робина, который вздумал брыкаться и вырываться.  
\- Надеюсь, что не протонное поле, - Бэйн оттолкнулся от потолка ногами и подлетел к приборной панели, от которой медленно отплывал Мо. Лицо у него было невозмутимо. Бэйн даже на мгновение замер, когда Мо забросил руки за голову, закрыл глаза и поплыл дальше.  
\- И как я раньше ее не заметил, - процедил Бэйн, ударяя кулаком по неприметной кнопке, активирующей защитное поле вокруг корабля.  
\- Пусти меня, - раздалось над ухом. Робин продолжал вырываться.  
Бэйн набрал на панели еще одну комбинацию, и система искусственной гравитации вернулась в норму.  
Приземление Робина смягчил Ганнибал, а Мо свалился с таким грохотом, словно пробил палубу до отсеков складов.  
Бэйн проверил подачу кислорода и еще несколько показателей, отвечающих за целостность звездолета. За защитным экраном, затянувшим стекло смотровой площадки капитанского мостика, показался огненный бок планеты.  
\- Что это? – произнес Ганнибал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от мешанины сочных красок. В океане красных и желтых волн плескались оранжевые островки лавы. – Оно прекрасно.  
\- И беспощадно, - Бэйн взглянул на показатели. – Нас едва не накрыло волной радиации. Вовремя активировали щит.  
\- Звезда этой системы поразительна, - Ганнибал пожирал взглядом огни планеты.  
\- Если тебя так впечатлило солнце, - Робин похлопал Ганнибала по плечу, - тогда что ты скажешь, когда увидишь мой дом?  
\- Может, захочу там жить? – усмехнулся Ганнибал. – Мо, как считаешь? Сможем ли мы вести оседлый образ жизни?  
Мо кивнул.  
Бэйн рассматривал мелкие точки звезд на доске электронной карты, следил взглядом за проплывающими астероидами. Но ничто не вызывало подозрения. Казалось, что их путешествие подойдет к концу, так и не встретив на своем пути Змеиного и его армию наемников.  
\- Беспокоишься? – Ганнибал привычно подкрался сзади. Эта бесшумная походка раздражала Бэйна, он никак не мог научиться слышать ее.  
\- Есть опасения, - тихо ответил он, покосившись на Робина. Тот негромко уговаривал Мо показать ему локоть, с которого капали крупные капли крови. Видимо, этот махина хорошо приложился, когда упал.  
\- Нас могут ждать, - догадался Ганнибал. – Расставят сети, чтобы поймать твою птичку.  
\- У тебя острый слух.  
\- Мы же хищники, у нас обострены все инстинкты, - в словах Ганнибала не было ни единого намека на хвастовство, только констатация фактов.  
\- Он дал вам приемлемый облик, - Бэйн покосился на Робина. Тот все же уговорил Мо показать свой локоть, и теперь искры Силы затягивали рану. – Теперь вы можете быть свободными. Космос примет вас.  
Ганнибал покачал головой, проводил тоскливым взглядом огненный шар удаляющейся планеты:  
\- Его надо будет оберегать, когда ты вернешься в космос. А кто лучше с этим справится, если не я и Мо? Мы скрасим его одиночество, когда он начнет тосковать по тебе.  
Бэйн украдкой глянул на Робина. И тот быстро отвел взгляд, уставился на локоть Мо.  
\- Он уже скучает, - хмыкнул Ганнибал. – Ведь замечал же.  
Бэйн смолчал. Он уже давно заметил. Надо было быть слепым, чтобы не знать о робкой надежде, светившейся в глазах Робина.  
Через два дня приборы оповестили их о том, что они приблизились к конечному пункту путешествия.  
Звездолет миновал серый спутник, за которым взору всей команды открылось зрелище приближающейся планеты.  
\- Мой дом, - с благоговением прошептал Робин, прижимаясь ладонями к стеклу. – Моя планета.  
Мо заинтересованно вздернул брови – планета выглядела беззащитной и одинокой, погруженной в мертвую тишину черного пространства.  
\- Такая беззащитная и маленькая, - словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Ганнибал.  
Голубая планета, размытая островками белой пыли и вкраплениями зелени, медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси.  
\- Она одна такая. Неповторимая, - улыбнулся Робин. – Мой бесценный дом. Вы должны увидеть бескрайние поля зелени, прозрачные воды тихих морей и темные глубины беспокойных океанов. А как же прекрасны закаты!  
У Робина дрожал голос.  
\- Звуки дождя – самая лучшая музыка, успокаивающая меня. Я так давно не слышал шелеста капель, бьющих по листве.  
Робин обернулся через плечо:  
\- Вам понравится здесь. Очень понравится.  
На поверхности маленькой планеты распластали свои лапы покрывала белоснежных облаков; под натиском воздушных масс они стремительно меняли свою траекторию, то сползая на бок планеты, то скручиваясь в тугие спирали.  
Кое-где Ганнибал успел рассмотреть скопление черных туч, в глубине которых взрывались белоснежные всполохи молний. Зрелище пришлось ему по вкусу.  
\- Почему-то не видно спутников, - озадаченно произнес Робин, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то на орбите планеты. – И наблюдателей не вижу.  
Он прищурил темные глаза, словно старался увидеть что-то за поволокой тонкой марли облаков, окутывающих планету.  
\- Это странно. Очень странно, - в его взгляде промелькнул испуг, - нам надо поспешить.  
По тонким черточкам пронесся сиреневый шквал, подсвечивая весь облик Робина, словно тот был соткан из этого света. Видение исчезло так же быстро, как появилось, только ужас так и остался леденеть в глазах Робина.  
Посадку нельзя было назвать мягкой. Когда звездолет вошел в атмосферу, его так тряхнуло, что пассажирам пришлось вцепиться в кресла, к которым они были пристегнуты ремнями.  
\- Возьми, - Бэйн передал Мо оружие. Тот кивнул и первым вышел в туман планеты.  
\- Ты уверен, что координаты верные? – подозрительно протянул Ганнибал, махнул рукой, пытаясь отогнать от себя густой смог, во власти которого было все вокруг.  
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул Робин, осматриваясь.  
\- Мы здесь не одни, - одними губами прошептал Бэйн.  
Мо направил оружие в сторону раздавшегося шума, но Робин остановил его.  
\- Подожди, не надо.  
Он коснулся ладонью молочного тумана, сжал пальцы, захватывая в кулак нити смога, а затем расслабил их.  
Ганнибал взглянул на Бэйна. Тот, зачарованный, наблюдал за тем, как Робин сдувал с ладони крупицы тумана, и этим нежным потоком воздуха, заряженного силой, уносило вдаль непроглядную завесу.  
Туман обтекал деревья и камни, разрушенные постройки и хрупкие тела тех, кто прятался под снежным покровом воздуха.  
Это были люди. Мужчины, обнаженные по пояс, с копьями и луками наперевес. Лица и тела их были покрыты белой краской.  
\- Это местные аборигены? – протянул Ганнибал. – Планета верная?  
\- Не понимаю, - пробормотал Робин.  
\- Не забывай, сколько сотен лет прошло, пока ты спал, - напомнил Бэйн.  
\- Не может быть, - сила вновь прочертила свои узоры на теле Робина, и молчаливое племя, ожидающее нападения, вдруг склонилось перед ними. Оружие было отброшено, а головы низко опущены.  
\- Значит, мы по адресу, - Ганнибал погладил свою аккуратную бородку. – Тебя здесь явно почитают, Робин.  
\- Все изменилось, - пробормотал тот, растерянно осматриваясь по сторонам, но натыкался взглядом на остатки некогда прекрасных сооружений, признавая в них знакомые дома. – Как же так? Никого… не осталось?  
Мо запрокинул голову.  
\- Может быть, они не смогли выжить? – предположил Ганнибал. – Сила покинула эту планету. И твоя цивилизация исчезла. Вот только они здесь, - он указал на местных, приветствовавших их поклонами, - остатки твоего рода.  
\- Этот звук, - у Мо дрогнула мышца на щеке, когда он расслышал тонкий, едва уловимый писк.  
Бэйн, прочитав что-то на лице Мо, кинулся в сторону звездолета, но Робин в последний момент перехватил его, вцепившись в руку:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Я знаю, чей заказ исполнял Змеиный. Делай, что должен, - Бэйн попытался вырваться из хватки, - я постараюсь их задержать.  
\- Что? О чем ты говоришь? – пальцы Робина побелели.  
\- Да как же ты не поймешь? Это не простые наемники!  
\- Все гораздо хуже, - подал голос Мо. Рядом с бледным блюдцем луны появилась еще одна звезда.  
\- Звезда смерти, - Ганнибал присвистнул от неожиданности. – Я так понимаю, что убегать бесполезно.  
\- Послушай, - Бэйн схватил Робина за плечи, встряхнул разок, а потом заглянул в беспокойные темные глаза, - исполни то, ради чего мы сюда летели.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да слушай же меня! – зашипел Бэйн. – Звезда смерти спалит дотла всю планету! Им проще уничтожить ее, чем стараться вернуть тебя! Не будет тебя – не станет Силы. Ты же понимаешь, что ты для них угроза! И если нет возможности управлять тобой, проще убить!  
\- Но….  
\- Робин, прошу тебя.  
\- Нет, - слабо пробормотал Робин.  
\- Я вернусь, - Бэйн коснулся прохладной щеки Робина. – Обязательно.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Я буду ждать. 

Он не вернулся.  
Робин, отпуская на свободу свою драгоценную ношу, отдавая ее Вселенной, видел, как звездолет Бэйна взорвался через восемь минут и сорок одну секунду после того, как были выпущены залпы из всех орудий корабля.  
От Звезды смерти отделилось с десяток мелких истребителей, с которыми Бэйн не смог бы справиться. И на девятой минуте боя Бэйн погиб.  
Робин не в силах был поверить собственным глазам.  
На фоне приближающейся звезды полыхала искра корабля, стремительно падая на землю.  
Сила, все еще бурлящая в жилах, нашла себе новую цель. И следом за Бэйном, погасла другая звезда.  
Он ударил кулаками о пыльный, щербатый пол; с разбитых рук закапала яркая красная кровь.  
Робин хорошо помнил зал собраний, помнил эти полы и стены, и то, что раньше в центре был установлен круглый стол для членов совета. Каждое утро они собирались вместе, и приветствовал их кристалл Силы, мерцающий над столом. А затем эта искра была помещена в его тело, чтобы спасти ее от угрозы. Но вместо этого он потерял свою цивилизацию и Бэйна.  
У Робина мелко задрожали губы и подбородок. Он не мог сдержать в себе тихий стон отчаяния. Боль волной прокатилась по всему телу.  
Робин ударил кулаками раз, второй, третий, и от каждого его удара кровь капала сильнее, а волны Силы прокатывались по залу, снося остатки стен и вековых деревьев, успевших прорасти за время его отсутствия.  
Мо не мог смотреть на страдания Робина, отвернулся, наблюдая за тем, как от Звезды смерти откалывались все новые куски и летели сгорать в атмосфере планеты.  
\- Вернись, - Робин поднялся на ноги. Запрокинув голову, он смотрел в нежное любимое небо, в котором сгорал Бэйн. – Вернись же ко мне.  
Только когда Робин окончательно затих, Ганнибал приблизился на относительно безопасное расстояние. Но выбросов Силы больше не было, и Ганнибал осторожно положил руку на плечо Робина.  
\- Все закончилось.  
\- Я не могу без него.  
\- Неужели влюбился? – Ганнибал даже не улыбнулся, не стал шутить в такой момент. – Но ты же купил его.  
\- Я наивен, - прохрипел Робин, - но не глуп.  
\- В тебе еще осталась Сила, - Ганнибал погладил Робина по спине. Мышцы были напряжены, как стальные канаты. – Ты же помог нам. И я слышал, что можно вернуть тех, кто ушел.  
Робин повернул к нему лицо. Привычные черточки стерлись с кожи, на их месте не осталась даже тонких шрамов. Исчезли, чтобы потом появиться вновь.  
\- Я могу вернуть его тело. Но оно будет пустым сосудом, влить в который самое ценное мне неподвластно. Остается только ждать.  
\- Чего же ты будешь ждать, птичка? – Ганнибал вспомнил прозвище, которым Бэйн нарек возлюбленного.  
\- Его, - Робин сглотнул, - я буду ждать его. Столько, сколько потребуется его звезде, чтобы вновь родиться.  
Мо осторожно приблизился к ним. За его спиной Робин успел увидеть испуганных дикарей.  
\- Как странно, - Робин засмеялся. – Приближаясь к планете, я уже тогда не чувствовал свою цивилизацию, не слышал их разум. А сейчас вижу, что спираль сделала новый виток, и жизнь продолжает развиваться с нулевого цикла.  
Робин перевел взгляд на Мо.  
\- Все начинается сначала. Я слышу, как в самые потаенные, самые черные уголки Вселенной проникает моё послание, мой зов, и как он находит там отклик. Я исполнил свою миссию – тьма уступает свету.  
\- Что мы будем делать?  
\- Мы?  
\- А что тебя так удивляет? – Ганнибал усмехнулся. – Мы держим слово, так написано нам на роду. К тому же мы многим тебе обязаны, и готовы вернуть долг.  
Мо подтверждающее закивал.  
\- Но вы свободны.  
\- Мы остаемся, - с нажимом сообщил Ганнибал.  
Мо опять кивнул.  
\- Но как мы узнаем, что Бэйн вновь родился?  
\- Я узнаю, - Робин устало закрыл глаза. – Я услышу его.  
\- Может пройти не одна сотня лет, а то и тысяча. А мы не бессмертны, знаешь ли.  
\- Ты же сказал, - Робин вытер остатки слез, размазав по лицу кровь и песок, - что во мне осталась Сила. И ее достаточно, чтобы уснуть до того момента, пока я не услышу его.  
\- Мо? Ты готов?  
\- Да, - отозвался тот. - А если что-то случится за время нашего сна?  
\- Не случится, - Робин указал за дикарей, смиренно ожидающих его приказа. – На многие годы у нас есть охрана. 

 

Часть 2 

Старенький пикап крепко увяз, сев брюхом на прозрачную корку. Вначале провалились задние колеса, а после некоторых попыток поддать газа, пикап клюнул носом и окончательно провалился.  
Уилл удивленно поправил очки, съехавшие на кончик носа, а потом вновь попытался вытащить своего старого друга из ледяной ловушки. Но без толку.  
\- Да быть того не может! – в сердцах чертыхнулся он и взглянул на датчик топлива. В баке осталось чуть меньше десяти литров.  
Уилл натянул шапочку, набросил капюшон и вылез из машины. В лицо моментально ударила колкая крупа снега.  
Метель совсем некстати решила разбушеваться, показывая свой северный, суровый нрав. Снег летел в рот, нос, а хуже всего то, что он лип к стеклам очков.  
Уилл присел рядом с пикапом и внимательно осмотрел колеса. Хорошо увяз, без тягача он не смог бы вытянуть свой автомобиль. А до города ещё мили три.  
Он мог, конечно, остаться в машине с включенным двигателем и ждать первую машину, что проехала бы в город, но не факт, что та появится в ближайшую неделю. Путь от Анкориджа занял почти пятьсот миль. И за последние пятьдесят миль он не встретил ни единого встречного или попутного автомобиля.  
Уилл всю жизнь прожил в Анкоридже, и когда нагрянули тяжелые времена и он попал под сокращение, вакансия бухгалтера в далеком горном городке с населением около двух тысяч человек показалась спасением. Он принял предложение, едва на почту пришло сообщение от работодателя, что того устраивает его резюме и послужной список.  
А сейчас он просел на обледенелой дороге, в паре миль от города. Со всех сторон завывал ветер, бросал, словно лопатой зачерпывал, ворох снега. Да и темнело быстро в это время года. Через час он уже дальше своего носа не сможет ничего различить.  
Оставаться в машине не вариант. Он быстро израсходует остатки бензина и замерзнет до наступления утра.  
Уилл вернулся в пикап. Стащив с головы капюшон, он положил руки на руль и тяжело вздохнул.  
Если он попытается добраться до города, то его шансы остаться в живых будут гораздо выше. Вот только кругом помимо метели и дремучих лесов – дикие волки и медведи. Если они встретятся, то просто растерзают его.  
Уилл покопался в карманах, быстро выудил мобильный телефон. Тот перестал подавать признаки жизни несколько часов назад. И все попытки реанимировать его ни к чему не привели.  
Посидев в пикапе еще минут десять, Уилл схватил свой рюкзак, проверил его содержимое и вылез в лютую метель.  
Ноги тут же разъехались в стороны. Уилл осторожно, насколько мог позволить ветер, бьющий в спину, шел по оледенелой дороге. Видимо, где-то наверху был источник, и его воды залили дорогу, а холод довел ее до состояния отполированного зеркала.  
Уйдя с опасного участка, он побрел по дороге в сторону города. Каждый шаг давался с трудом: от сильных порывов ветра его болтало из стороны в сторону, ноги постоянно увязали в снегу и каждый шаг казался невыносимой мукой.  
Уилл почти ничего не видел – непогода так разыгралась, что кружащийся снег окутывал его ледяной подушкой.  
Сквозь шум ветра Уиллу показалось, что он услышал вой волка. От неожиданности он сделал шаг в сторону, и нога тут же провалилась под снег, увязла по колено.  
\- Ох!  
Он не удержался и рухнул в сугроб. А впереди было ещё три мили, которые уже казались ему бесконечностью.  
За первый час пути Уилл потерял перчатку, замерз так, что все тело трясло от холода, казалось, что каждая кость покрыта инеем.  
Он уже потерял счет времени, не чувствовал ног, и с каждым новым шагом, который давался ему с невероятным усилием, мечтал только об одном – лечь на окраине дороги и немного отдохнуть. В сон тянуло со страшной силой, но едва глаза предательски закрывались, он больно щипал себя за щеку замершими пальцами и шел дальше.  
Когда на горизонте появились желтые светлячки не спящих окон, Уилл едва не застонал от облегчения.  
Он пришел.  
При очередном шаге ноги подкосились, и Уилл кубарем покатился с невысокого пригорка прямиком к порогу ближайшего дома. Тело настолько заледенело, что он не почувствовал, как собрал все коряги и крупные камни, приложился о них всем, кроме головы.  
Рухнув прямиком к ступенькам дома, Уилл перекатился на спину; рюкзак расплющило, в его вставшим колом тканевом теле забрякали замороженные вещи.  
Уилл тяжело хрипел, старался выровнять дыхание, но облачка пара, срывающиеся с губ, так красиво смешивались с мельтешащими вокруг крупицами снега, что прерывать этот ледяной балет казалось настоящим преступлением.  
Он обещал себе отдохнуть еще одно мгновение, закрыть глаза всего-навсего на пару секунд, и уже не услышал, как отворилась входная дверь и кто-то, выглянувший покурить, едва не поскользнулся на оледенелых ступеньках, скатываясь к его скрюченному телу и громко крича кому-то в глубь дома.  
Уилл очнулся от звуков неприятного разговора. Обладатель голоса говорил приглушенно, изредка молчал, а потом разражался очередным потоком обвинений.  
По телефону говорил, догадался Уилл, стараясь перевернуться на живот – спать на спине он не любил.  
\- Тише-тише, - успокоили его, и чья-то прохладная ладонь коснулась лба.  
Пальцы были сильными, испещренными мелкими шрамами, а на сухой коже ладоней чувствовались мозоли.  
\- Мне все равно, - процедил первый голос, - приезжай. Нет! Это не оправдание! Слушай, меня не интересуют твои дела, отговорки или любовницы! Ты бросаешь все сейчас же и приезжаешь ко мне!  
Уилл почувствовал, что при слове «любовницы» ласкающие его пальцы дрогнули.  
\- Да. Он здесь, - обладатель голоса презрительно хмыкнул. – И что? В чем проблема-то?  
\- Я могу уйти, - вмешался хозяин прохладных ладоней, - если так нужно, я уйду.  
\- Сиди! – прошипел неизвестный.  
\- Нет! – в голос простонал ему Уилл, потянувшись к спасительной прохладе.  
\- Ты дал ему лекарства? – нежные ладони вновь коснулись лба Уилла. – Он весь горит.  
\- Разговор закончен! – человек с гневным голосом швырнул телефонную трубку, а потом, уже намного мягче, ответил на поставленный вопрос:  
\- Да. Не волнуйся. Жар спадет. Ты вовремя его нашел.  
\- Ну вот, видишь, - засмеялся тот, второй, - а ты всегда говоришь, что курение – пагубная привычка. Она спасла ему жизнь.  
\- Ты все равно должен бросить, - последовал ворчливый ответ.  
\- Он приедет? – чувствовалось, что этот вопрос дался с трудом.  
\- Да. Это по его вине найденыш едва не окоченел на нашем крыльце.  
\- Уи….  
\- Что? – переспросили над его головой, вновь погладили, убирая кудри волос.  
\- Уи…, - просипел Уилл, с трудом разлепляя глаза, - меня зовут Уилл.  
Образ был размытым, но Уилл успел выхватить чернильные волосы, аккуратно зачесанные на косой пробор, бездонные темные глаза и мягкие улыбающиеся губы.  
\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - поздоровался образ. – Меня зовут Артур.  
\- Вот еще нелегкая принесла его именно к нашему дому, - прогудел кто-то рядом.  
Уилл покосился, выхватил из общей картины уютной гостиной облик еще одного человека. Но тот стоял к ним спиной, и все, что увидел Уилл – это широкая спина в вязаном бежевом джемпере.  
\- Ганнибал, - одернул его Артур, - не надо. Я все еще могу уйти.  
\- Это твой дом, - отозвался Ганнибал, - еще не хватало, чтобы ты убегал из него только потому, что Имс нарисуется на пороге! Это его человек! Его работник! А он настолько халатный работодатель, что не подумал предупредить человека о надвигающейся метели. И об оледенелой дороге. Это просто немыслимо!  
\- Тише-тише, - Артур успокаивающе погладил Уилла за ухом, и тот тут же закрыл глаза, так прияты были эти прикосновения.  
\- Найденыш прошел три мили по непогоде. Упрямый.  
\- Уилл, - вновь выдохнул Уилл, вздыхая и погружаясь в полудрему.  
Во второй раз он очнулся от звуков набиравшего обороты скандала. Уилл с трудом разлепил глаза и коснулся нашлепки охлаждающего пластыря на своем лбу.  
\- Не надо так остро реагировать, Имс.  
Уилл узнал голос Артура, обладателя прохладных ладоней и осторожных прикосновений. Кое-как поднявшись на локтях, Уилл высунулся из-за спинки дивана и уставился на трех мужчин. Только двое из них участвовали в перебранке. Артур же стоял чуть поодаль и все пытался натянуть куртку, но путался в рукавах и от этого нервничал еще сильнее.  
\- Я сейчас уйду. Понимаю, что тебе неприятно находиться со мной в одном помещении.  
\- Правда? – иронично ответил этот самый Имс. Высокий и крепкий мужик в вязаной темно-синей шапочке. – Может, тогда и из этого города уедешь?  
Артур виновато ответ взгляд. Уиллу моментально не понравился этот самый Имс.  
\- Ты аккуратней в выражениях-то, - предупредил его Ганнибал, стоящий чуть поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
Имс никак не отреагировал на слова Ганнибала, только с еще большей неприязнью уставился на Артура, словно тот был тараканом, которого надо было срочно прихлопнуть.  
Артур был очень красивым. Уилл умел ценить красивых людей, и сразу понял, что его новый знакомый относится именно к этой категории. Даже в ворохе одежды угадывалось гибкое тело, а нежное лицо, покрытое сейчас стыдливым румянцем, отливало какой-то неземной красотой. Словно Артур и не с этой планеты был. Единственное, что его портило – это чуть оттопыренные уши.  
\- Артур, прекрати дергаться. Ты находишься в своем доме, это он здесь гость. Имс, хватит строить из себя поруганную невинность. Между прочим, Артур спас твоего нового бухгалтера от смерти. Ты чем вообще думал, когда не сообщил ему о метели?  
Уилл как раз разразился кашлем, что и спасло Имса от ответа. Его новый начальник повернул к нему голову и пристально уставился ледяными глазами. Кроме пухлого рта и этих ледяных глаз Уилл и не запомнил ничего, когда на него из тени вышел тот самый невидимый Ганнибал. Теперь-то Уилл рассмотрел и легкий прищур карамельных глаз, и странной, даже некрасивой формы губы, и светлые, почти невидимые брови на выпуклых надбровных дугах. Волосы у Ганнибала были русыми, темнее бровей на пару оттенков, и слегка растрепанными.  
Уилл смотрел на него, как кролик на удава. Из всей троицы Ганнибал вселял в него какой-то животный ужас. Этого человека надо опасаться, пронеслось у него в сознании.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вяло пробулькал Уилл, справляясь с очередным приступом кашля.  
\- Вы в порядке? – Имс приблизился к Уиллу. – Идти можете?  
\- Наверное, - прохрипел Уилл. – Не знаю.  
\- Я отвезу вас в магазин. На втором этаже пустует квартира. Помните, я сообщал об этом в своем письме?  
\- Кажется, да, - Уилл неловко поднялся на ноги, - припоминаю что-то такое.  
Когда он протянул руку, чтобы оторвать пластырь, перед глазами все поплыло.  
\- Эй-эй, осторожнее, - Имс подхватил его.  
\- Сдается мне, что в той промозглой квартире, куда ты его отвезешь, твой новый бухгалтер не протянет и суток. Вместо того чтобы ему на утро выйти на работу, нам придется скидываться на похороны, - голос Ганнибала был слаще сахара, и от каждого его слова Имс менялся в лице, медленно зверея. – Надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы хватило ума привезти туда обогреватель? Ведь, если не ошибаюсь, ты так и не позвонил Мо, чтобы он починил систему отопления на втором этаже?  
\- Ганнибал, прекрати! – прошипел Артур.  
\- Отвезешь его к себе? – продолжал гнуть свою линию Ганнибал, ничуть не смущаясь злющего Имса и встревоженного Артура. – Но ведь у тебя там очередная женщина. Ты ей это как-то объяснишь? Не думаю, что она будет в восторге от соседа по спальне.  
\- Он может остаться? – с трудом выдавил из себя Имс. – Пока Мо не починит отопление?  
Уилл вздрогнул, увидев хищную акулью улыбку, растянувшую губы Ганнибала.  
\- Конечно, - любезно протянул Ганнибал, - мы присмотрим за ним. Ты же знаешь, что как врач, я не могу оставить пациента в беде.  
Уилл отметил, как недовольно скривились пухлые губы Имса. Он мало понимал, что здесь происходило, и совершенно запутался, когда входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился медведь в человеческом обличье.  
Здоровенный мужик тяжело потопал на коврике, стащил ботинки и откинул с головы капюшон. Волосы у мужика были длинными, стянутыми в небрежную шишечку на затылке, лицо заросло дневной щетиной.  
\- Привет, Мо, - поздоровался Ганнибал. – Закончил с работой?  
Мо кивнул, не стал утруждать себя ответом.  
\- Мо, можешь завтра посмотреть отопление на втором этаже в магазине? – Имс сразу перешел к делу. – И срочно, если можно?  
Мо кивнул, поднял руку и потер большой палец об указательный, предупреждая что скорость и качество работы будут зависеть от оплаты.  
\- Без проблем, - Имс протянул ему руку. – Завтра в девять?  
Мо вновь кивнул.  
\- Значит, - Имс вновь обернулся к Уиллу, - вам придется задержаться здесь до завтра, мистер Грэм. Если погода уляжется, то я эвакуирую ваш автомобиль. Извините за неудобства.  
\- Ничего страшного, - проблеял Уилл, поражаясь двуликости этого человека. Только что он едва ли не перегрыз глотки людям, спасшим его, а теперь был самой любезностью.  
От этого человека тоже надо держаться на безопасном расстоянии.  
\- До завтра, мистер Грэм, - Имс пожал ему руку. – Не болейте.  
Перед уходом он пожал Мо руку, бросил что-то Ганнибалу, а вот Артура не удостоил даже взглядом, словно и не было того в гостиной.  
Когда дверь за Имсом захлопнулась, все словно отмерли и позволили себе дышать. Мо хмуро уставился на Уилла.  
\- Думаю, нам надо накормить нашего гостя, - голос Артура слегка дрожал. И это ни от кого не укрылось. Ганнибал злобно покосился на Мо, тот только головой покачал. – Напоить горячим чаем и дать лекарства.  
\- Может, лучше бурбон? Или виски? – робко спросил Уилл.  
Артур засмеялся. Видимо, Уилл заслужил одобрение, ведь, услышав смех Артура, Мо перестал хмуриться, стал расстегивать куртку и пристраивать ее на вешалке, а Ганнибал задумчиво потер висок, словно у него в какой-то момент невыносимо разболелась голова. 

Имс опять нагрубил Артуру. Когда эти двое пересекались, происходило нечто подобное. И сегодня не исключение. Когда Артур, выйдя на крыльцо, вдруг закричал не своим голосом, Ганнибал уже готов был хвататься за ножи и кромсать, как в старые добрые времена.  
Но вместо врага Ганнибал увидел безвольное тело, которое Артур внес на руках в дом. Мужчина был без сознания и сильно замерз. Он заледенел до такого состояния, что никакие лекарства и горячие ванны не помогли бы.  
И Артур, с присущей только ему одному добротой, осторожно коснулся лба найденыша, вливая в его полумертвое тело крупицы силы.  
А потом явился Имс и опять все испортил. Артур любил его все эти тысячи лет, а Имс не только не помнил его - он откровенно ненавидел того, ради кого много веков назад отдал жизнь.  
Ганнибал вздохнул и поставил разогреваться чайник.  
Он и Мо проспали почти двадцать тысяч лет по земному исчислению. Артур же, как оказалось, не спал вовсе. Это много позднее он признался, что часть силы все же осталась бурлить в его жилах. Видимо, у кого-то всесильного все еще были планы на несчастный сосуд всевластия.  
Артур помогал людям, учил их и направлял, а потом уходил в место, где спали он и Мо, и вслушивался в биение сердец каждого человека, рождающегося и умирающего на земле.  
Он ждал.  
И когда раздался первый крик, когда сердце стало отсчитывать удары, Артур понял, что пора покидать убежище. Он разбудил его и Мо.  
Это сейчас Ганнибалу ненавистна та улыбка Артура, которой он одарил их, едва они очнулись ото сна. Он помнил, как дрожали руки Артура, как мерцала Сила в мелких шрамах на коже.  
\- Он родился! Бэйн родился!  
Они нашли его, когда Имсу едва-едва исполнилось шесть. Артур так отчаянно боялся приблизиться к нему, что за него пришлось решать случаю.  
С поводка сорвалась собака и убежала за игрушкой. Имс побежал за псом, и едва не угодил под машину. Артур спас его, выхватив из-под колес в последнее мгновение.  
Мать Имса тогда так плакала, благодаря Артура, что тот от смущения не мог и слова из себя выдавить, зато Имс дернул его за полу пальто, требуя внимания.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он.  
И Артур, улыбнувшись, назвал свое истинное имя, самое первое имя. Имс поморщился, покачал головой:  
\- Длинное. Я буду звать тебя Артур! Как свою собаку! Я люблю свою собаку!  
Свисток на чайнике так некстати вернул Ганнибала к действительности. Он убрал чайник с плиты, выключил газ и потянулся за кружками.  
Да, он все помнил, он и Мо были свидетелями десятка неприятных сцен, когда Имс невольно или специально ранил их Робина, который с трудом отказавшись от старого имени, принял кличку пса, лишь бы Имс любил его так же, как собаку.  
Вот только Имс его ненавидел.  
Ганнибал бросил в заварочный чайник несколько ложек чая, залил его кипятком и закрыл крышку.  
Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, их троице пришлось на некоторое время покинуть Имса и уехать на другой конец страны. Артур был подавлен этим необходимым расставанием, и только спустя несколько десятков лет, нагнав Имса в этом далеком, занесенном снегом городке, он понял, как сильно по нему соскучился.  
Ганнибал поморщился, вспоминая ту постыдную сцену.  
\- Чай! Чудесно, ему нужен чай. Подлей только пару капель спиртного, - хмыкнул Артур, появляясь рядом.  
Ганнибал поставил чашки с заварочным чайником на поднос, быстро передал Артуру вазочку с сахаром и кивнул в сторону гостиной, где продолжал ежиться их найденыш:  
\- Иди вперед. И не нужно ему спиртного.  
Артур пожал плечами и, вновь улыбнувшись, поспешил к своему новому другу. Ганнибал видел с десяток мелких морщинок в уголках глаз, глубокую складку на лбу и вечно приклеенную улыбку.  
Фальшивка.  
Робин стал Артуром. А Артуру потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы исчезнуть навсегда, оставив после себя только худое уставшее тело.  
Ганнибал знал, как сильно измучился Артур, и чувствовал, что от забвения его отделяют только он и Мо, которые стали ему братьями за столько лет, проведенных вместе.  
\- А вот и чай. Попей, Уилл, тебе должно стать легче, - Артур быстро разлил чай по чашкам и передал одну Уиллу.  
Тот благодарно улыбнулся и рассеянно моргнул, всматриваясь в лицо Артура. Так делали близорукие люди, беззащитные и робкие.  
\- Большое спасибо.  
Ганнибал взял свою чашку и сел в кресло напротив. Артур же примостился рядом с Уиллом на диване.  
Ганнибал отпил из чашки и пристально уставился на найденыша, наконец, позволяя себя детально рассмотреть человека, которого Артур решил спасти от смерти.  
Уилл был действительно красивым – с этим Ганнибал поспорить не мог. Манящие изогнутые губы, яркие светлые глаза и буйные каштановые кудри, которые торчали в разные стороны.  
В Уилле все было прекрасно. Вот только тот не понимал своей красоты: вжимался в диван, прятал взгляд и нервно дергал коленом.  
Неловкий, нескладный, великолепный.  
Ганнибал невольно усмехнулся.  
Артур замолчал на полуслове и перевел на него взгляд. Ганнибал приподнял брови в немом вопросе и отпил из своей кружки.  
\- Я могу показаться невежливым, но все же должен задать этот вопрос, - Уилл слегка помялся. – Я же теперь буду работать на Имса….  
\- Что ты хотел спросить? – Артур прислушался к звуку шагов Мо; тот беспокойно ходил на втором этаже, специально делал шаг тяжелее, чтобы его слышали и не волновались по пустякам.  
\- Вы встречались с Имсом, а потом стали жить с Ганнибалом и Мо?..  
Уилл не успел закончить вопрос, а Артур уже смеялся в голос, утирая слезы. Ганнибал поперхнулся чаем, и громко закашлял.  
Уилл стушевался:  
\- Извините….  
\- Ох, прости-прости, - отсмеявшись, извинился Артур. – Но твои предположения настолько милы, насколько….  
\- Безумны, - подсказал Ганнибал.  
\- Беспочвенны, - закончил Артур. – Я понимаю, что ситуация может выглядеть таковой со стороны, но нет.  
У Артура нервно дернулся уголок губы – и это заметил не только Ганнибал. Зоркий найденыш так же стал свидетелем этой слабости.  
\- Я люблю Имса, - решительно произнес Артур, - очень давно его люблю. Наша первая встреча была настоящим шоком для него, - уклончиво продолжил он. – Увидев его, я ни минуты не раздумывал, а подошел и поцеловал его, воспользовавшись ситуацией.  
Уилл изумленно округлил губы. Ганнибал вновь застыл, рассматривая этот красный рот.  
\- А потом Имс ударил меня, - задумчиво протянул Артур. – Как когда-то….  
\- Когда-то? – удивился Уилл.  
\- Привет, - буркнул Мо над ухом Уилла.  
Тот вскрикнул и едва не ошпарился чаем, но реакция Мо спасла ситуацию. Схватив чашку, он подождал, пока Уилл не успокоится и вернул ему его напиток.  
\- Извини, не хотел пугать.  
Уилл кивнул, во все глаза рассматривая Мо. Тот подошел к столику, на котором стоял поднос, налил себе чай и растянулся во втором кресле. Вытянув ноги, он удобно примостился у камина, и, поглядывая в огонь, задумчиво прихлебывал из чашки.  
\- Не забудь поужинать, - напомнил ему Артур.  
\- Угу, - послужило ему ответом.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - тут же предупредил Артур, когда Уилл начал вновь смущаться и нервничать, думая, что это он стал причиной подобного поведения Мо, - он всегда такой. Немногословный.  
Мо быстро допил чай, поставил чашку на пол рядом с креслом, и неожиданно быстро задремал. Он иногда всхрапывал во сне и тихо посапывал.  
\- Ганнибал и Мо мои братья, - Артур поставил точку в немом вопросе Уилла. – А Имс…. Имса я просто люблю.  
Ганнибал продолжал наблюдать за эмоциями на лице Уилла. Он ловил каждое слово Артура и не переставал восхитительно кривить губы, иногда облизывать их и едва заметно морщить нос, когда доносил кружку с чаем до рта.  
\- Вам больно, мистер Грэм? – Ганнибал нахмурился.  
\- Можно просто Уилл, - тут же отозвался он. – Ах, да. Когда пытаюсь поднять руку.  
\- А что еще болит? – Ганнибал отставил чашку и подошел к дивану. Уилл тут же сжался и понурил голову, позволяя Ганнибалу любоваться своей кудрявой макушкой.  
\- Немного спина и ребра. Еще правое бедро, - признался тот.  
\- Встаньте, - попросил Ганнибал. – Уилл, встаньте.  
Уилл поднялся на ноги.  
\- А теперь попробуйте поднять руку. Больно?  
\- Да.  
\- Согнуть в локте можете?  
\- Могу, но не полностью.  
\- Задерите свитер, Уилл.  
Тот тут же зарделся, но просьбу исполнил. Увидев состояние кожи, Ганнибал уже представлял, какие яркие будут синяки.  
\- Дышать больно?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хорошо. Но снимок сделать надо.  
\- Думаешь, перелом? – Артур нахмурился. Он влил в Уилла такое количество Силы, что буквально вернул его с того света, но даже предположить не мог, что пропустил переломы.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - отозвался Ганнибал, осторожно прощупывая бок Уилла. От каждого прикосновения тот вздрагивал. Кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Ганнибал успел заметить, что розовый сосок сжался в тугую горошинку. – Завтра я отвезу Уилла в клинику и сделаю пару снимков. Все равно Мо будет заниматься отоплением, а Имс погонит эвакуатор к горе.  
Уилл опустил свитер.  
\- Проверить не мешает, - резюмировал Ганнибал.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Уилл.  
\- Благодарить будете потом, Уилл.  
\- Можно и на «ты».  
\- Я подумаю, - отозвался Ганнибал. Ему понравилось дразнить найденыша, было в этом что-то запретное и очаровательное одновременно. – А пока я займусь приготовлением ужина. Не разбудите Мо. Пусть он отдохнет.  
\- Пойдем, Уилл, - Артур поднялся на ноги, - я покажу гостевую комнату. Тебе не помешает горячая ванна.  
Уилл благодарно улыбнулся. Только с Артуром он чувствовал себя спокойно. Имс ему не понравился с первого взгляда, Мо до сих пор был темной лошадкой, а вот от Ганнибала у него кровь стыла в жилах. Только Артур был единственным нормальным человеком среди них четверых. 

Имс остановился у порога спальни и оперся плечом о дверной косяк. Сын лежал под одеялом с изображением кораблей и пиратов, громко плакал, иногда подвывая себе под нос.  
\- И долго это будет продолжаться? – когда вой перешел в надрывные жалобные крики, Имс решил дать понять сыну, что тот уже не один на один со своим горем.  
\- Долго! – вой стал на тон выше.  
\- Робин, - Имс устало потер шею, – сколько тебе можно повторять? Сара хорошая и она останется с нами.  
\- Я ее ненавижу! – из-под одеяла высунулась зареванная мордаха его восьмилетнего сына.  
\- Робин! – Имс постарался, чтобы голос его звучал как можно строже, но за день он так измотался, что истерика сына его начала раздражать. – Не спорь! Это мое последнее слово!  
\- Но Сара плохая! – вновь завыл Робин. Волосы на его макушке торчали золотистым хохолком. – Она говорит плохо про Артура! Говорит, что он мягкотелый....  
Робин на секунду подавился воздухом – таким острым было его негодование, и пока сын справлялся со своим дыханием, Имс перехватил инициативу:  
\- Я просил не называть его по имени. Он твой учитель, Робин.  
\- Артур сам сказал обращаться по имени, - возмутился сын. – Он мой друг!  
\- Держись от него подальше! – пригрозил Имс, подходя к постели сына. – Он не внушает доверия.  
\- Это Сара плохая! – взвился Робин.  
\- Робин, - Имс устало погладил сына по голове, приглаживая хохолок, - Сара может стать твоей новой мамой, и ты должен относиться к ней с уважением. Она хорошая и будет заботиться о тебе.  
\- Я не хочу новую маму, - голос у Робина сорвался, в огромных голубых глазах промелькнул вселенский ужас, - не надо.  
\- Робин, у тебя должна быть мама.  
\- Тогда пусть мамой будет Артур! – сын вновь завыл, и Имс едва сдержался, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник. - Он добрый! И хороший! И умный! И ты ему нравишься!  
\- Это он тебе сказал? – Имс напрягся.  
\- Я сам знаю, - Робин взглянул на отца, - папа, мне не нравится Сара. Она… злая.  
\- Давай мы об этом поговорим позже? А теперь ложись спать, завтра рано в школу.  
Имс вытер залитое слезами лицо сына и помог ему устроиться под одеялом.  
\- Держи своего инопланетянина, - он подсунул под бок Робину мягкую игрушку – зеленую гусеницу с огромными серыми глазами и двумя парами рук и ног. – И без капризов. Договорились?  
Робин обиженно поджал губы:  
\- Да.  
\- Ты подружишься с Сарой.  
\- Лучше бы ты подружился с Артуром, - пробормотал Робин, хватая игрушку в объятья и поворачиваясь к отцу спиной, - спокойной ночи, папа.  
\- Добрых снов.  
Робин боялся спать без света, и Имс всегда оставлял включенным ночник.  
Прикрыв дверь в комнату сына, он вернулся в спальню. Сара – высокая блондинка с россыпью веснушек и всегда яркими красными губами – натягивала тонкую кофточку с глубоким декольте. Сара всегда выбирала одежду не по погоде, но выглядело это весьма эффектно.  
\- Уезжаешь?  
\- Да, - Сара улыбнулась, - думаю, что сегодня я здесь лишняя. Малыш капризничает.  
\- Останься.  
Сара ответила улыбкой. Натянув джинсы, она схватила свою сумочку, проверила телефон и ключи от автомобиля и подошла к Имсу.  
\- Ничего. Пусть ко мне привыкнет, я все понимаю.  
Сара наградила его быстрым поцелуем, потрогала большим пальцем след от губной помады:  
\- Позвони, как помиритесь с сыном, и мы вместе сходим в кафе или выберемся в горы, если погода позволит.  
\- Спасибо.  
Сара вновь улыбнулась, провела тонкой ладонью по плечу Имса и выпорхнула из спальни. Через пару минут хлопнула входная дверь, и Имс уже не услышал звуков шагов на крыльце.  
Имс впервые за долгий день мог позволить себе отдых, и он был втайне рад, что Сара все же уехала домой, оставив его и Робина одних.  
Он упал в объятья вспененного белоснежного одеяла и примятых подушек, на которых всего час назад мирно дремала Сара. Наволочки хранила аромат ее ярких цветочных духов.  
Имс невольно поморщился – запах был тяжелым и насыщенным. От него голова разболелась сильнее. Мигрень преследовала его с того самого момента, как он перешагнул порог ненавистного дома и встретился взглядом с Артуром.  
Тот, как обычно, был красив, улыбчив и до отвращения ласков. Имса раздражало в Артуре все: его глубокий голос, его аккуратно зачесанные волосы, ямочки на щеках, едва заметные шрамы на руках.  
Они встретились пару лет назад. Весть о том, что в городе появились новые жители, быстро разлетелась по округе, и уже к вечеру люди судачили о трех незнакомцах, осевших в доме на окраине. Один из них оказался врачом, второй молчаливым разнорабочим с поистине золотыми руками, а третий нашел себе место в школе.  
Имс закрыл глаза, вспоминая их первую с Артуром встречу. Была ранняя весна, и он, открыв магазин, параллельно пересчитывал коробки с инвентарем, когда колокольчик на двери магазина тихо звякнул, предупреждая о покупателе.  
Он отвлекся, чтобы поприветствовать клиента, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как на него налетели и крепко обняли.  
Прочие покупатели, став невольными свидетелями этой сцены, заинтересованно вытянули шеи, а клиент вдруг обхватил его лицо руками и нежно поцеловал.  
Имс тогда среагировал инстинктивно – ударил незнакомца. И вид крови, потекшей из носа, показался странно знакомым. Словно такое уже случалось. Обычная ситуация. Дежавю.  
С той поры и началась его холодная война против Артура, которого обожали все и каждый в этом чертовом городке. Даже собственный сын, который спокойно пережил развод родителей и уход матери, превращался в маленького агрессора, едва дело касалось учителя.  
Имса вымораживало буквально все, что касалось Артура. Ненависть Имса крепла прямо пропорционально любви Артура. 

В помещении приятно пахло корицей и свежим хлебом. Когда дверь захлопнулась за новым посетителем, Кит оторвался от своего занятия и поприветствовал гостя:  
\- Добрый день!  
Но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица. На пороге, потоптавшись с минуту, стряхивая снег с куртки, стоял Мо.  
Кит схватил стакан, который до этого протирал, и поставил на полку. После этого подошел к стеклянной витрине и вытащил кусок шоколадного торта.  
Мо, сняв куртку, повесил ее на вешалку у вдоха и подошел к стойке, за которой работал Кит.  
\- Добрый, - только и буркнул в ответ Мо, не поднимая глаз. Он наблюдал за руками Кита, который поставил перед ним тарелку с куском торта, следом появилась большая кружка с какао и сахарница с приборами.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - кисло пожелал Кит, дополняя композицию стопкой салфеток.  
Мо кивнул, схватил ложку и бросил в напиток пять полных ложек сахара. Помешал, отпил, пробуя на вкус, а потом добавил еще три ложки. Губы Мо тронула едва заметная улыбка.  
Кит хорошо изучил этого неразговорчивого гостя, и всегда оставлял ему кусок самого сладкого пирога.  
Мо славился на весь городок как мастер на все руки. Казалось, он мог починить все: от протекающего крана до многотонной фуры одного из тех дальнобойщиков, которые пересекали их городок по пути к северным поселениям.  
А еще Мо отличала замкнутость. Он был не просто молчалив - казалось, он отстранен от всех. Единственным исключением был Артур и Ганнибал, с которыми он жил под одной крышей.  
Мо не заводил отношений, больше всего его тянуло к очередному пирогу со сладкой начинкой, а не к женщинам, не упускающим возможности нарочно что-либо сломать в своем доме, а затем оформить заявку на срочный ремонт исключительно к Мо.  
Киту Мо нравился. За несколько лет ежедневных визитов Кит успел изучить каждую деталь во внешности Мо: ряд мелких родинок под левым глазом и несколько тонких шрамов на лице, то, как вились непослушные волосы, которые Мо беспощадно стягивал, пряча в пучок или хвост. Кит был уверен, что под одеждой шрамов еще больше. Что-то ему подсказывало, что отметин на теле и в душе гостя множество.  
Таинственность всегда манила Кита. Его первый и единственный парень тоже был полон загадок. Он неожиданно появился в их городе, поскитался по барам, пока они случайно не столкнулись в подворотне. Их роман продлился всего неделю на грязном белье в дешевом мотеле на окраине. А потом его парень исчез, а Кит так и не успел спросить его полного имени.  
Прошло уже два года, и Кит не держал на того зла. Этот мимолетный роман помог ему в самый сложный момент в жизни, когда ему сообщили, что его родители-наркоманы были доставлены в морг, а его старший брат задержан за пьяную драку в баре.  
Тогда-то Кит и понял, что значит стоять на распутье.  
Если бы тогда он уехал учиться в колледж, бросив почти мертвый бизнес и брата-алкоголика, то Джей бы умер, не справившись в одиночку.  
Кит ни о чем не жалел. У него хорошее дело, которое он поднял с нуля. Утром и в обед – обычное кафе, а по вечерам и до самой полуночи – бар, в который приходили отдохнуть уставшие на лесопилках работяги и не менее утомленные семейной жизнью прилежные главы семейств.  
\- Я сегодня приготовил новый торт, - Кит поставил перед Мо новую кружку с какао, - хочешь попробовать?  
Мо оторвался от созерцания последнего кусочка, сиротливо лежащего на тарелке, и поднял на него взгляд.  
\- С черносливом, орехами и кусочками персика. Правда, персики консервированные, - Кит нахмурился, заметив, что в глазах Мо не промелькнуло ни намека на интерес.  
\- Буду.  
Кит, окрыленный, метнулся к витрине и достал кусок торта, украшенный долькой персика и желтой глазурью.  
Дверь хлопнула именно в тот момент, когда Кит ставил перед Мо свое подношение, и в помещении кафе стало на одного гостя больше. Кит поприветствовал и его, а в ответ получил мягкую улыбку.  
\- Здравствуй, Кит.  
\- Добрый день, Артур. Кофе?  
\- Да, без сахара. Спасибо.  
\- Десерт?  
\- Ох, нет, оставь это для Мо, он у нас признанный сладкоежка и истинный ценитель твоих кулинарных шедевров, - Артур повесил свою куртку и сел за стойку. Мо нахмурился на слова Артура, а тот лишь усмехнулся, ткнув его локтем в бок.  
Кит сварил для гостя кофе и поспешил ретироваться, чтобы не мешать разговору, но все равно слышал каждое слово. И пакостно от этого было на душе, и одновременно сладко, ведь говорил Артур про него.  
\- Он тебе нравится? – спросил Артур.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Нашел, кого обманывать, - фыркнул Артур, отпивая кофе. – Почему ты медлишь?  
Мо рассматривал кусок персикового торта, все не решаясь прикоснуться к нему, чтобы попробовать. Глазурь казалась идеально ровной, а дольки персика так ярко пахли, что у Мо стало сладко в горле. Он уже представлял, каким может быть вкус, как он соберет его на языке.  
\- Ганнибал тоже любит сладкое. Это, наверное, потому, что мы ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не пробовали.  
Артур сделал еще один глоток кофе – горький и горячий; аромат останется на губах, по меньшей мере, на час.  
\- Мы всегда объедками питались, - Мо скользил ложкой по контуру куска, но все никак не мог решиться попробовать, – я люблю сладкое.  
\- Ганнибал повез свой сладкий кусок пирога в больницу, - Артур фыркнул, в крови у него заиграли инстинкты сводника, – проверить, не покалечился ли тот.  
\- Я думал, что ты позаботился об этом, - тихо отозвался Мо.  
\- Позаботился, - так же тихо ответил Артур, - кажется, я старею, и Сила, по капле, покидает меня.  
\- Не говори такого.  
\- Я просто устал, - Артур отодвинул от себя чашку, прижал к губам пальцы, сомкнутые в замок и уставился на ряд чистых стаканов на полке. Стаканы были перевернуты дном вверх, вычищены до блеска и пусты. – Я больше не могу.  
\- Мы можем уехать, - предложил Мо, и от этих слов у Кита сердце рухнуло вниз.  
\- Нет. Здесь Имс. Я не могу.  
\- Он уже не тот, каким ты его знал. Он другой. Плохой.  
\- Знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, - горько усмехнулся Артур, – я обещал, и он обещал.  
\- Тебе обещал другой человек, - Мо осторожно коснулся ложкой коржа.  
\- Ты сделал отопление в квартире? – Артуру надоел этот разговор, и он резко перевел тему.  
\- Да. Но заехать Уилл сможет только завтра, когда квартира прогреется.  
\- Думаю, к тому времени Имс уже пригонит его машину, ветер уже улегся.  
\- Ганнибалу понравился Уилл, - Мо опять занес ложку над тортом, - его запах.  
\- А ты сам не думал создать семью?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал? Мешаю? – ложка так и не коснулась куска.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – засмеялся Артур, сворачивая опасную тему. Эти двое даже мысли не допускали оставить его. – Мне нравится наша жизнь.  
\- И мне, - буркнул Мо, - не хочу ничего в ней менять.  
Он отложил ложку. Аромат персиков манил сладким ядом.  
\- Ты на машине?  
\- Нет, - Артур допил кофе. – У меня закончились занятия, и я решил пройтись пешком до кафе. Машина на школьной парковке.  
\- Ты же хотел в супермаркет. Я могу подбросить.  
\- Да, Ганнибал оставил с утра целый список продуктов, которые надо купить, - засмеялся Артур, доставая бумажник и расплачиваясь за свой кофе и сладкий обед Мо. Тот хотел было воспротивиться, но Артур был неумолим. – Ганнибалу нравится принимать в доме гостей, а еще больше нравиться кормить их. Иногда мне кажется, что у вас обоих по поводу еды свой пунктик.  
\- Может быть, - буркнул Мо, отставляя от себя нетронутый торт.  
\- Не зря вы оба в свое время еду воровали, Бэйн тогда….  
Артур оборвал себя на полуслове. Лицо его исказилось, а губы превратились в тонкую белую линию.  
Кит как раз вернулся за стойку, помогая разрядить обстановку:  
\- Рассчитать?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - ответил всегда вежливый Артур.  
\- Завернуть с собой? – Кит покосился на торт. Вид своего нетронутого творения отчего-то так разозлил Кита, что он едва цедил слова, из последних сил стараясь не сорваться на Мо, который сгребал сдачу со стойки.  
\- Да, Кит, заверни, - прищурив хитрые глаза, кивнул Артур, - Мо попробует дома. Правда, Мо?  
Тот неопределенно пожал плечами, поднимаясь со стула. Уже набросив куртку, и подождав, пока Артур оденется и заберет контейнер с тортом, он тихо буркнул, впервые взглянув Киту в глаза:  
\- Спасибо. Было вкусно.  
Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Кит, сорвав фартук, уткнулся в него запылавшим лицом:  
\- Невыносимо, - застонал он. 

Ганнибалу удивительно шла темно-синяя роба врача. На его шее висел стетоскоп. Уилл поежился, когда Ганнибал отдал приказ:  
\- Снимите свитер и рубашку.  
Уилл, превозмогая боль, стащил одежду. В руке и ребрах слабо отдало эхом боли.  
Ганнибал, оторвавшись от своих записей, подошел к нему и, вставив дужки стетоскопа в уши, прижал прохладную плоскую головку к его груди.  
Уилл вздрогнул и непроизвольно дернулся.  
\- Спокойно, - приказал ему Ганнибал.  
И Уилл тут же присмирел. Было что-то такое в голосе Ганнибала, из-за чего Уилл никак не мог ослушаться.  
\- Глубокий вдох и выдох, - продолжал распоряжаться Ганнибал, вслушиваясь в музыку чужого дыхания.  
Уилл же, не зная, куда ему смотреть, блуждал взглядом по линиям лица Ганнибала: его скулам, странной формы губам, едва заметным тонким шрамам на лбу, симметричным друг другу.  
Ганнибал продолжал водить инструментом по груди Уилла, один раз задел сосок, отчего из груди Уилла вырвался судорожный вздох.  
Врач не делал ничего предосудительно, но продолжал смущать и приводить в смятение все его чувства.  
\- Теперь спиной.  
Уилл повернулся. На глаза попалась удобная на вид кушетка, какой-то столик на высоких ножках, на котором стоял металлический поднос. На подносе Уилл насчитал несколько скальпелей и еще какие-то устрашающие инструменты, начищенные до блеска.  
Ганнибал продолжал скользить по спине плюшкой стетоскопа. И перед тем, как осмотр подошел к концу, волосы на макушке Уилла были потревожены чужим дыханием.  
\- Осмотр завершен. Можно одеваться.  
Рука все еще ныла, и Уилл с трудом пытался натянуть рубашку. От внимательного Ганнибала не укрылось и это. Было что-то такое во взгляде врача, что по спине Уилла пронесся вихрь мурашек – неприятное чувство, неловкое.  
\- Стоп!  
От резкого приказа Уилл замер на месте и удивленно приоткрыл рот, когда Ганнибал вдруг подошел к нему и стал ощупывать плечо, на котором едва заметным пятном расцвел синяк.  
\- Больно?  
\- Немного. Когда поднимаю руку.  
У Ганнибала дрогнули губы – и это движение было каким-то неправильным, некрасивым – Уилл засмотрелся на этот рот.  
Ганнибал подошел к своему рабочему столу, сделал несколько пометок, прикрепил снимки, а затем вновь подошел к своему пациенту. Уилл и глазом не успел моргнуть, а Ганнибал уже схватил его за руку и вправил плечо.  
\- Черт возьми! – заорал Уилл.  
На лице врача на секунду мелькнула ухмылка.  
\- Это что такое было? – взвыл Уилл, укачивая руку.  
\- Это был вывих, - спокойно ответил Ганнибал, нашел повязку и закрепил многострадальную руку Уилла.  
\- И как вы только врачом стали? – зашипел Уилл, который в мгновение ока потерял интерес и к необычным губам, и к странному акценту, и шрамам на лбу. – Это же зверство.  
\- Возможно, - Ганнибал приблизился к нему со шприцом в руке.  
\- Это еще что? – Уилл попытался отойти подальше, но уперся спиной в кушетку. – Я не хочу никаких уколов!  
\- А я не знал, что скромный бухгалтер тот еще мазохист, - издевательски протянул Ганнибал, - любим боль? Терпеть станем? Или наслаждаться?  
Темные брови Уилла поползли вверх:  
\- Да как вы смеете?..  
Но Ганнибал уже воткнул в многострадальное плечо Уилла иглу, и ввел содержимое шприца за долю секунды.  
\- Это обезболивающее. Я сейчас выпишу рецепт на таблетки, поможет продержаться, пока рука не придет в норму.  
Ганнибал написал что-то в карте, а затем обернулся к Уиллу. Тот, шокированный происходящим, сидел на кушетке и глупо хлопал глазами.  
\- Я позову сестру, она поможет вам одеться, объяснит, как обходиться с повязкой, - Ганнибал положил рядом с Уиллом его карту. – Такси в нашем городе нет, мистер Грэм, так что я позвоню Артуру, он заберет вас, ходячее вы недоразумение.  
Уилл мгновенно оскорбился. Мысли о неправильных, но манящих чертах лица врача моментально перестали занимать его воображение.  
\- Поправляйтесь, мистер Грэм, - пожелал Ганнибал, вытаскивая из кармана телефон и выходя из кабинета.  
Уилл был так сконфужен и раздражен одновременно, что, превозмогая боль, стащил фиксирующую повязку, натянул кое-как рубашку – на свитер сил уже не было, рубашка-то на нем едва держалась – и поспешил выйти из кабинета.  
\- Артур, это ненормально.  
Уилл застыл на пороге, услышав голос Ганнибала. Врач стоял за дверью и разговаривал по телефону.  
\- Да, ты вернул его с того света, но я только что вправлял вывих, который с первого взгляда не заметил!  
Ганнибал некоторое время слушал Артура, а затем тяжело вздохнул:  
\- С тобой что-то творится. Я поговорю с Мо. А до этого момента я запрещаю тебе использовать Силу.  
Трубка гневно забулькала раздраженной руганью.  
\- Нет, я абсолютно серьёзен. Никаких замерзших лисиц, потрепанных волками собак или наших легких порезов! Ничего, слышишь меня?  
Трубка вновь вознегодовала.  
\- Если станешь сопротивляться, мы с Мо найдем на тебя управу.  
Голос Артура стал громче, Уилл улавливал обрывки фраз, но всего-навсего одно слово из уст Ганнибала, произнесенное низким шипящим голосом, и в трубке раздалось молчание:  
\- Имс.  
Уилл никак не мог взять в толк, о чем они вели разговор.  
\- Я рад, что ты меня понял. Кстати, я звоню по делу.  
Трубка вновь ожила.  
\- В моем кабинете беспомощный щеночек, которого ты подобрал. И у щеночка, как ты понял, проблемы с лапкой.  
Уилл задохнулся от злости.  
\- Мо не может приехать, он занят до вечера. Имс уехал за машиной Уилла. А так как у меня смена в самом разгаре, а у тебя, насколько я знаю, занятия уже подошли к концу….  
Трубка вздохнула.  
\- Именно. Заберешь щеночка? Можешь напоить его теплым молочком.  
Ганнибал засмеялся:  
\- Хорошо. Жду.  
Уилл заметался, понимая, что его могут застать за подслушиванием чужих непонятных разговоров, и едва не растянулся на полу, когда дверь неожиданно открылась, и Ганнибал, зубасто ухмыляясь, протянул:  
\- У кого-то чересчур длинный нос. И он сует его не в свое дело, да, мистер Грэм?  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - проблеял Уилл в ответ.  
\- Действительно, вы не в силах осмыслить всего происходящего, - он пожал плечами, - поэтому я вас хочу предупредить – будьте послушным щеночком. Артуру вы понравились.  
\- Вы на что это намекаете? – Уилл пытался найти взглядом какое-либо оружие. Вот тебе и прекрасные некрасивые губы и черты лица. Долюбовался.  
Уилл вспомнил о наборе сверкающих инструментов на не менее сверкающем подносе. До них вполне можно было добраться. И попытаться драться левой рукой вполне может получиться.  
Ганнибал видел все эмоции Уилла, слышал, как колотил его пульс, и бухало сердце, качающее кровь с утроенной скоростью.  
Какой же он забавный. И этот его запах. Ганнибал с первой встречи обратил внимание на едва уловимый аромат Уилла. И этот запах настолько ему понравился, что хотелось собрать немного больше ярких крупиц, вцепившись зубами в загривок несносного бухгалтера.  
\- Артур очень дорог мне и Мо. И мы не хотим, чтобы он подвергал себя опасности.  
\- И что? – Уилл отступал назад, а Ганнибал продолжал теснить его.  
\- Артур хочет дружить с вами, мистер Грэм.  
Ганнибал наступал. Уилл сделал еще несколько шагов назад, уперся спиной в столик с инструментами. Ганнибал услышал их тихий металлический звон – металл не стоило тревожить без надобности. Но Уилл был иного мнения, и вот уже один скальпель зажат в дрожащей руке.  
Ганнибал все слышал, и едва не смеялся в голос – так ему нравился своенравный малыш, решивший потягаться с ним силой.  
\- Я не могу запретить вам быть друзьями, - голос Ганнибала стал вкрадчивым, почти нежным, а вот рука Уилла стала дрожать сильнее. Он продолжал прятать за спиной скальпель, который готов был пустить в бой в любой момент. – Но могу предупредить вас….  
Уилл сглотнул. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза – эту слюну он тоже попробовал бы на вкус. Слюна страха – слаще всех земных лакомств.  
\- Не вздумайте вновь падать. Вывихнете себе вновь что-нибудь. Или сломаете. Артура может не быть рядом, если подобное произойдет.  
Рука, в которой Уилл сжимал скальпель, дрогнула, и оружие выпало из ослабевших пальцев.  
\- И пока Артур не приехал за вами, чтобы отвезти домой, пойдемте в кафетерий и попьем чего-нибудь горячего и сладкого? У меня пятнадцатиминутный перерыв. Согласны?  
Ганнибал вновь улыбнулся.  
\- Кстати, давайте я помогу вам с фиксирующей повязкой. И одеться заодно.  
И Уилл вновь уставился на некрасивый рот и выпирающую верхнюю губу своего врача.  
\- Я хочу кофе. 

Артур положил мобильник на стол. Разговор с Ганнибалом был неприятным. В дверь тихо поскреблись. И, не дожидаясь ответа, в классную комнату заглянул Робин.  
\- Привет! – Робин улыбнулся. Недавно у него выпал зуб, и теперь эта очаровательная щербатая мордаха, светясь искренностью, наблюдала за мучениями своего учителя. – Артур, ты плохо себя чувствуешь?  
Робин поправил лямку рюкзака.  
\- Все нормально, - отозвался Артур. – У тебя уже закончились занятия?  
\- Ага, - Робин оперся локтями о крышку стола Артура. Мальчишка всем своим видом пытался показать, какой он взрослый. Вон, даже зуб выпал, а на его месте вскоре вырастет новый. – Еще час назад.  
\- А почему ты еще не дома? – обычно Артур аккуратно складывал тетради учеников в свой портфель, но сейчас быстро побросал их небрежной кучей, что не укрылось от пытливого взгляда Робина.  
Сын Имса стащил свой рюкзак с изображением летающей тарелки и зеленого пришельца с розовыми раскосыми глазами, и, покопавшись, выудил яблоко.  
\- Папа просил Сару заехать за мной, - неохотно буркнул Робин. – Вот, это тебе. Поешь, тебе сразу станет лучше.  
\- Спасибо, - засмеялся Артур, принимая дар. Ему нравился сын Имса, искренне восхищал этот щуплый улыбчивый мальчишка с ясными веселыми глазами. – Сара задерживается?  
\- Сара не приедет, - отмахнулся Робин. – Она никогда не приезжает. Папе она постоянно говорит, что забрала меня, а папа ей верит.  
\- А ты говорил папе, что Сара тебя не забирает?  
\- Говорил.  
\- И что он сказал?  
Робин вздохнул. Получилось очень по-взрослому.  
\- Да ничего он не сказал. У папы много работы, много забот, и он верит, что Сара делает то, что он велит. Взрослые больше верят друг другу, чем детям.  
Артуру это не понравилось.  
\- И часто такое происходит?  
\- Постоянно,- Робин надул губы.  
\- И как ты добираешься домой?  
\- На автобусе, если повезет. Иногда подвозят родители друзей, но чаще всего пешком.  
Артур прикинул расстояние от школы до дома Имса. Две мили. Восьмилетний ребенок в одиночку преодолевает этот путь в любую погоду.  
\- Робин, - Артур встал из-за стола и подошел к ребёнку. Мальчишка лениво рассматривал плакаты по астрономии, развешанные за учительским столом. Звезды ему нравились. – Тебе надо поговорить с папой. Ты не должен бродить один все время. А если что-то случится?  
\- Да я не брожу! – Робин деловито шмыгнул носом. – Я в библиотеке был! Книжку смотрел!  
Артур покачал головой:  
\- Какую книжку?  
\- Про звезды и планеты! – воодушевленно начал Робин. Ему понравилось, что учитель, который был ему еще и другом, вдруг заинтересовался его хобби. – Артур, а ты знаешь про пояс астероидов между Марсом и Юпитером? Конечно, знаешь, ты же такой умный! Ты должен знать!  
Артур сел за школьную парту напротив Робина, а тот так и остался стоять у учительского стола.  
\- Ну, продолжай! Расскажи, что ты узнал из той книжки.  
Робин, приободрившись, стал пересказывать своими словами статью из атласа, принялся активно жестикулировать, а потом вдруг резко замолчал и поморщился.  
\- В чем дело? – Артур мгновенно нахмурился. – Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - Робин надулся и весь как-то подобрался, передумал продолжать рассказ.  
\- Робин!  
\- Нет, Артур! Это тебя не касается! Я сам разберусь!  
\- Робин! В первую очередь ты мой друг, а уже потом ученик! Мы должны делиться своими секретами.  
Робин замялся, прикусил нижнюю губу и уставился на свои кроссовки – надо потом еще переодеть сменную обувь.  
\- Давай так, - принял решение Артур. – Ты раскроешь мне эту страшную тайну, а я поведаю тебе свою.  
\- То, что тебе нравится папа, я уже и так знаю, - фыркнул мальчишка.  
\- О, нет, - Артур сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что прятал от Робина свой большой секрет, - ты даже не догадываешься, кто я такой. И что я могу.  
Мальчишка тут же навострил уши. Он был умным, прикинул расстояние до двери, знал, что та не заперта, и в коридоре постоянно кто-то ходил из учеников и учителей.  
Артур улыбнулся – умный мальчик. Имс хорошо его воспитал. Такой мальчик никогда не даст себя в обиду. И он настороже. Всегда.  
\- Так мы договорились?  
Робин подумал пару минут, а потом кивнул:  
\- По рукам.  
Плюнул на ладошку и протянул Артуру. Тот с невозмутимым видом плюнул на свою ладонь, и они оба скрепили договор рукопожатием.  
\- Вот, - Робин неохотно, словно немного стыдясь, завернул рукав джемпера, показывая Артуру яркие отметины синяков. – Это Сара.  
\- Папа видел? – с трудом проглотив гневный рык, спросил Артур.  
\- Нет, - Робин поморщился. – Я сам моюсь, я же взрослый, и одеваюсь сам. Папа не знает.  
\- Зачем она это делает? Она давно тебя бьет?  
\- Она не бьет, - Робин почесал макушку. Золотистые волосы остались торчать небрежным хохолком. – Хватает только больно и сильно. И сжимает пальцы. И трясет меня иногда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - с удивлением ответил Робин. – Я один раз хотел сказать папе, но он сказал, что я все выдумываю. А синяк поставил, когда играл. Ему так Сара сказала.  
Внутри Артура все клокотало от злости на Имса, на его слепоту.  
\- А теперь твой секрет! – Робин, подозрительно прищурив глаза, уставился на своего учителя. – Обманул же, да?  
\- Нет. Подойди сюда.  
Робин еще раз покосился на дверь, прикинул свои шансы и подошел к учителю.  
\- На самом деле я не человек, Робин, - заговорчески прошептал Артур. – Я родился и вырос на этой планете, но много-много тысяч лет назад. Я путешествовал в космосе, видел миллионы звезд и планет….  
Голос Артура стал тише. Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся покрытой синяками кожи ребенка.  
Артур чувствовал, что рядом никого не будет, чтобы уличить его в раскрытии большого секрета.  
\- Я учил людей, оберегал с того самого момента, когда вернулся на планету, - с ладони Артура посыпались искры Силы. Они впитывались в руку Робина, и исчезали россыпью теплого снега.  
Робин наблюдал, как завороженный, за тем, как исчезали его синяки.  
\- Ух, ты! – восхищенно протянул ребёнок.  
Искры полыхнули светом в мелких шрамах на лице Артура, освещая признаки его древнего рода, и потухли.  
\- Не болит? – улыбнулся Артур.  
\- Не болит, - пролепетал Робин, не отрывая огромных глаз от своего учителя. – Ты пришелец!  
\- Это будет нашим с тобой секретом. Тайна за тайну. Честный договор!  
\- Честный, - закивал Робин.  
Артур поднялся на ноги, дошел до своего стола, схватил портфель, яблоко и обернулся к мальчишке.  
\- Ну, что, давай я подвезу тебя до дома?  
Робин мгновенно скис:  
\- Там Сара. Наверное, пилит свои ногти, или, как обычно, роется в кабинете папы.  
\- И часто она там роется? – словно, между прочим, поинтересовался Артур, занимаясь поиском ключей в кармане своих брюк.  
\- Часто. Пока папы нет. Ей ключ от сейфа надо, - Робин расплылся в щербатой ухмылке, - но в кабинете папы его нет. Он его на связке ключей носит.  
\- А что Саре надо в сейфе папы? – ключи быстро нашлись.  
\- Не знаю, - Робин огорченно вдохнул. Артур задавал много вопросов, а он не мог ответить и на часть из них. – Она когда меня трясет, спрашивает про ключ. А я молчу!  
\- Ты храбрый, – похвалил его Артур.  
Робин тут же выпятил грудь колесом. Ещё бы! Его похвалил его друг, который, оказывается, пришелец!  
\- Значит, мы поедем ко мне домой. Мы тебя покормим, сделаем с тобой уроки и дождемся папу.  
\- А ты еще что-нибудь умеешь? – хитрые глаза Робина сверкнули любопытством.  
\- Умею, - в тон ему отозвался Артур, приглашая Робина выйти из учебного класса. - Я покажу, но только после того, как мы закончим уроки. Согласен?  
\- Согласен, - важно отозвался Робин, ожидая, пока Артур закроет кабинет и достанет мобильный телефон. – А ты много знаешь?  
\- Много.  
\- Очень?  
\- Очень много, - Артур набрал номер Имса, но ответом ему была голосовая почта. Артур быстро сообщил ему про Робина и нажал отбой.  
\- Научишь? – хищно спросил мальчишка. – Научишь меня?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Артур. – В путь?  
\- В путь! 

Имс редко выходил из себя, еще реже его могли довести до состояния, близкого к бешенству. Единственным человеком, который вызывал в нем подобную бурю эмоций, был Артур.  
Вот и сейчас, крепко сжимая руль своего внедорожника, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вдавить педаль газа в пол и не сорваться с места, бросив многострадальный пикап своего новоиспеченного бухгалтера.  
Он почти пять часов возился с просевшим пикапом, и когда, голодный и уставший, забрался в машину и схватился за мобильник – на его экране маячил синий огонек, предупреждающий владельца о том, что пришло важное сообщение.  
Имс прослушал сообщение один раз, второй, третий. Голос Артура был мягким, как теплое пуховое одеяло.  
\- Робин у меня, - протянул голос Артура. – Сара не забрала его из школы. Как освободишься, приезжай за сыном.  
Сообщение закончилось.  
\- Черт возьми, - прогремел Имс. Но силу его гнева оценил разве что воздух, сотрясаемый проклятьями и нецензурной бранью.  
Имс быстро набрал номер Сары, но та не отвечала. А потом ее телефон оказался и вовсе отключенным.  
До дома Артура Имс добрался минут за сорок. Заглушив двигатель, быстро отцепил пикап и метнулся к входной двери. Та была заперта, но Имс знал, где хранился запасной ключ - под отвратительной глиняной жабой с высунутым языком.  
На первом этаже было тихо, только едва слышно капала вода из крана на кухне. В раковине было две тарелки и две чашки, на дне одной Имс увидел остатки молока.  
На кухонном столе остался раскрытым учебник по математике и тетрадка, в которой были решены все задачки.  
Со второго этажа раздался едва слышный смех сына, и Имс пулей влетел по лестнице.  
\- Но почему? – голос Робина был таким тихим, что Имсу пришлось замереть, чтобы понять, в какой из комнат находился сын.  
\- Таков закон. Нельзя его переступать, - так же тихо ответил ему Артур.  
Имс напрягся и осторожно приблизился к двери.  
\- И даже ты?  
\- Тем более я, - засмеялся Артур.  
\- Это правильно, - вдруг ответил его сын, вздохнув совсем по-взрослому. – Ты умный. И могущественный. А такая сила должна находиться в руках нужного человека. Я рад, что тогда твои родные сделали такой выбор. Ты должен был нести Силу.  
\- Почему? – в голосе Артура проскользнули лукавые нотки.  
\- Потому что иначе мы бы с тобой не познакомились! – выпалил Робин. – Без тебя не было бы ни папы, ни меня.  
\- Кстати, твой папа что-то задерживается. Надо бы ему позвонить.  
\- Боишься, что с ним опять может что-то случиться? – голос Робина стал грустным.  
Артур не ответил на вопрос, и Имса вдруг что-то кольнуло в районе груди.  
\- Давай-ка мы лучше соберем твои учебники обратно в портфель. На кухне еще осталась математика.  
\- Я помню, - отозвался Робин. – Артур.  
\- Что такое?  
Голоса за дверью стали на тон громче, но Имс продолжал прятаться за дверью, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. У Артура с его сыном была какая-то тайна, от которой Имсу было не по себе. Надо запретить им общаться!  
\- Мне кажется, папа все еще помнит тебя.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, он давно меня забыл.  
\- Если бы он тебя забыл, - логично протянул ребёнок, - то не назвал бы меня твоим именем.  
\- Это было давно, Робин.  
\- Но ты помнишь. И все равно любишь папу.  
Имса бросило в жар от этих слов.  
\- Робин, - Артур тяжело вздохнул, - не заставляй меня сожалеть о том, что я открыл тебе свой секрет. Твои слова делают мне больно.  
\- Извини, - энтузиазм Робина тут же увял, - я не хотел! Просто!..  
\- Я понимаю, - смех у Артура стал низким и каким-то скрипучим, словно из него его выжимали. – Но твой папа меня давным-давно забыл.  
Они немного помолчали, шуршали только книжками и бумагой, а потом Артур все же решил разрядить атмосферу:  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я могу показать тебе звезды, которые однажды мы видели с твоим отцом.  
\- Правда?!  
Голос Робина выдавал его с головой. Наверное, в этот момент сын едва слюной не подавился от восторга.  
\- Покажи!  
\- Люди верят, что звезды – это души. Знаешь, наверное, в этом есть доля истины, ведь только души могут сверкать так ярко, как обрывки далеких звезд.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, и когда за ней резко стало темно, Имс напрягся и подошел вплотную, но когда он заглянул внутрь, на него обрушился вихрь света, исходящего из раскрытых ладоней Артура.  
Робин и Артур, усевшись друг против друга, расположились на полу и рассматривали потолок, по которому плыли далекие галактики.  
\- Этот мир гораздо больше, чем могут представить себе люди. Не забывай, Робин, каждое твое слово, каждый твой шаг будут иметь последствия, которые могут изменить движение целых галактик. Смотри.  
Имс понимал, что такого не должно быть, что яркие всполохи света и тени, вырывающиеся из рук Артура - всего лишь галлюцинация, обман зрения, но не мог прекратить смотреть на скопление желтого и красного газа, окруженное вакуумом космоса.  
Туман газа и пыли тянулся хищной рыбой на фоне вспышек точек звезд, раззявил огромную пасть, поглощая собственное тело, а потом обращался в тугое кольцо небесного глаза. Словно кто-то неизвестный и мудрый смотрел Имсу в саму душу из глубин мрачного молчаливого космоса.  
В центре глаза зажглась звезда. Она моргнула искрами света и бросилась вниз, в свой последний путь, умирать в объятьях бесконечного хоровода других смертей и жизней.  
Одинокая звезда, разогнавшись, вдруг врезалась в невидимую стену, и разбилась на миллионы ярких вспышек света, озарив все вокруг себя кроваво-розовым туманом боли.  
Улыбка Артура стала такой грустной, когда он смотрел на то, как сгорали остатки звезды, что Имс почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось его сердце.  
А Робин вдруг поднялся на ноги и, раскинув руки, попытался обнять скопление красного тумана.  
Тот утекал от него и покорно ложился у ног Артура.  
\- Так умер папа? – тихо шепнул Робин.  
\- Так погибло его первое воплощение, - отозвался Артур, гладя туман у своих ног. Пыль и газ кружили около него, ластились все сильнее, стараясь выпросить у хранителя Силы толику заботы и нежности. – Он защитил меня.  
\- Мой папа герой, - гордо ответил Робин, касаясь то одной точки звезды, то другой. – А как его тогда звали?  
Скопление туманностей вдруг бросилось вверх, стало расползаться по потолку, будто бы оно искало выхода, рвалось к окну, но все же продолжало кружить над головой Артура, осыпая его искрами миллионов звезд. И от каждой крохотной звезды отражался свет ее сестры, наполняя пространство хороводом уютного домашнего планетария.  
Робин не знал, куда ему смотреть. Он словно оказался в космосе, ступал по его темноте, а вокруг него сверкали тысячи, миллионы чужих душ. Он прогуливался в пространстве, лишенном времени, звуков и чувств.  
\- Бэйн, - тихо позвал Артур, и Имса едва не затянуло к ним в комнату, но на его плечо легла тяжелая рука, и волшебство момента исчезло. В комнату вернулся привычный желтый свет электрических ламп.  
\- Здравствуй, Имс, - ласково протянул Ганнибал. – Останешься к ужину?  
Имс покосился на него и увидел, что за спиной Ганнибала, тяжело дыша, поднимался его бухгалтер с перевязанной рукой.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Имс оказался нос к носу с Артуром. Вид у того был испуганный – весь побелел, а в глазах читался ужас.  
\- Робин, - позвал сына Имс. – Мы уезжаем.  
\- Но, папа….  
\- Немедленно, - процедил сквозь зубы Имс. – Бери рюкзак и спускайся вниз.  
\- Хорошо, - Робин сунул в рюкзак учебник, шумно засопел носом. – Пока, Артур.  
\- Пока, Робин. Спасибо за хороший вечер.  
\- И тебе, - ответил мальчишка с широкой улыбкой, - приходи теперь ты к нам в гости.  
\- Обязательно, - выдавил из себя Артур, стараясь не смотреть в бешеные глаза Имса. – Пока.  
\- Пока, - попрощался Робин.  
\- Я помогу ему собраться, - протянул понимающий Ганнибал, уводя мальчика вниз.  
Когда они оба оказались внизу, Имс вплотную подошел к Артуру, сгреб его за ворот рубашки и подтянул к себе:  
\- Я не желаю ничего знать, но это был первый и последний раз, когда ты приблизился к моему сыну!  
\- Я его учитель, - стараясь говорить строго, ответил Артур.  
\- Да мне плевать! – зашипел Имс, уже не пытаясь скрыть свою злость, - не смей к нему приближаться! И все эти твои грязные приемчики, фокусы, - слова его были полны яда, и безотказно травили мягкого Артура. Имс по глазам видел, как неприятно было Артуру, и от этого еще сильнее заводился.  
\- Я не использовал никакие приемы, - Артур едва шевелил онемевшими губами. – Робина никто не встретил, я не мог позволить ребенку бродить в одиночку…. Он боится! Сара его бьет! Робин сказал, что она пытается открыть сейф!..  
\- Значит, так, - прошипел Имс, - ты мне неинтересен! Заруби это себе на носу! И как бы ты ни старался, все равно никогда не доберешься до меня через сына! Ясно?  
Губы Артура задрожали.  
\- Я тебя не хочу. Я не твой Бэйн, усек, пидор? – Имс уничтожал его своей ненавистью. – Мне противно от одной мысли, что я могу тебя трахать. Я скорее член в снег засуну, чем в тебя. Понял меня?  
Теперь помимо губ у Артура дрожал подбородок, а глаза заволокла пелена слез. Вот так разом, просто и без объявления войны, Имс сказал все, что у него накипело на душе, разбивая чужое сердце.  
\- Я люблю в тебе каждую черточку, - забормотал Артур, понимая, что терять уже нечего. Имс сжег мосты, которые он с таким трудом старался возвести между их далекими берегами. – Я люблю в тебе каждую клеточку.  
\- Да подавись ты своей любовью, - зарычал Имс, встряхнув глупого наивного Артура, который тысячи лет назад стоял у истока человеческой цивилизации и нес в себе груз знаний всего живого на планете. – Как мне еще вбить это в твою тупую голову?  
Наверное, если бы он находился в другом месте, и рядом не было его сына и Ганнибала, он бы точно подключил к делу кулаки – решать сложные ситуации силой было коньком Имса.  
\- У меня семья, - темнота исчезла из глаз Имса, только белесая пленка бешенства осталась на ее месте, - и тебе в ней не место.  
И тут в голове Артура что-то щелкнуло, словно какой-то механизм сломался, и весь сложный процесс под названием Артур перестал работать. Имс даже ослабил хватку и невольно шарахнулся в сторону, заметив эту метаморфозу: глаза у Артура остекленели от боли, а губы, наоборот, тронула глупая улыбка душевнобольного человека:  
\- В мире, где ты счастлив, мне не место?  
\- Именно, - равнодушно бросил Имс. – Рад, что до тебя дошло. Оставь мою семью в покое! И не настраивай Робина против Сары! Понял меня?  
\- В мире, где ты счастлив, меня не существует, - глупо повторил Артур.  
Имс, отпустив чужую одежду, брезгливо отряхнул руки. Это движение застыло гримасой непонимания и боли на красивом строгом лице Артура.  
Артур наблюдал за тем, как Имс повернулся к нему спиной – такой родной и такой далекий. Это Бэйн, который его не забывал, он просто никогда его не помнил, сейчас уходил от него, спускаясь к Робину. К сыну, которого назвал его именем! Бэйн, у которого на лице почти не было шрамов. Бэйн, уже не такой широкий и устрашающий, но все такой же сильный. Бэйн - Имс, с всегда слегка торчащим хохолком светлых волос на макушке.  
Бэйна уже давно нет.  
Есть только Имс. Чужой человек, который случайно назвал сына Робином, и который просто похож на Бэйна.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь, и через пару минут на второй этаж поднялся Ганнибал. Увидев выражение лица Артура, он быстро схватил его в объятья и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Хватит!  
\- Я больше не могу, - руки Артура безвольно повисли вдоль тела, - я больше не хочу.  
\- Скоро вернется Мо, и мы втроем решим, что нам делать, - уговаривал его Ганнибал.  
\- Я больше не могу, - застонав, повторял Артур. С его безвольных пальцев сыпалась вуаль звездной пыли. Она разлеталась вдребезги красной пылью, из-за чего казалось, что они двое находились в воронке магмы.  
\- Нельзя! – шипел Ганнибал, стараясь хоть как-то привести Артура в чувство. Он боялся именно такого исхода – Артур уничтожал сам себя. Он отказывался от Силы, и ее место немедленно наполнялось Тьмой. – Прекрати!  
Но Артур не слышал, висел безвольной куклой в объятьях Ганнибала. Очередной поток белоснежного снега Силы захрустел под их ногами кровавым маревом, и в эту секунду Ганнибал почувствовал, как его голову прострелило болью.  
Он терпел, продолжая обнимать Артура, чувствовал, как старый признак его рода возвращался – на голове вновь росли рога.  
Всеми забытый Уилл, притаившийся в углу темного коридора, упал на самую мягкую часть своего тела.  
Ганнибал обернулся к нему. Артур, моргнув, позабыл на некоторое время свое горе и тоже уставился на Уилла.  
Тот же, хватая ртом воздух, не знал, на кого ему смотреть и чему больше поражаться: потоку света из рук Артура или загнутым назад острым рогам, проросшим на лбу и висках Ганнибала.  
Внизу вновь хлопнула дверь, и с такой силой, что едва не слетела с петель:  
\- Что происходит?! – заорал на весь дом Мо.  
И его грозный рык вмиг отрезвил Артура.  
\- Кажется, нам надо поговорить с Уиллом, - осторожно протянул он, отпихивая от себя Ганнибала.  
\- Кажется, нам надо избавиться от свидетеля, - кровожадно облизнулся Ганнибал.  
\- Ну что ты творишь? – Артур покачал головой, увидев, что от слов друга Уилл посерел, затем побледнел, а в конце несчастно закатил глаза и свалился в спасительный обморок. 

Кит перевернул табличку, висевшую на входной двери бара. Гости сегодня изрядно задержались, последний из них покинул помещение только в начале первого ночи.  
Кит уже перемыл всю посуду и наполировал стаканы, убрал на полки бутылки со спиртным и протер столики, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали.  
Он не успел опустить жалюзи, так что сразу увидел Джея. Брат был пьян, едва держался на ногах и криво ухмылялся.  
\- Открой дверцу, котик, - промурлыкал Джей, язык у него заплетался, так что на эту простую фразу он потратил почти минуту. – Открой и впусти братика, иначе я тут замерзну.  
Кит тяжело вздохнул и ушел в подсобку. Вернулся немногим позже уже с ведром чистой воды и шваброй.  
\- Кит, - продолжал ныть Джей, - котик мой, впусти братика.  
Кит терпеть не мог, когда Джей называл его котенком, нарочно превращая его имя в кличку блохастого дворняги. Прополоскав тряпку в ведре, Кит демонстративно намотал её на швабру и принялся намывать полы.  
Джей продолжал скулить, хлюпать носом, а потом полез в карманы своей тонкой куртки в поисках сигарет.  
Кит покосился на брата, продолжая работать шваброй. Этот шизик вновь напялил одежду не по сезону, и про шапку, конечно, забыл.  
Простудится же….  
Ну и поделом. Кит знал: впусти он его сейчас, Джей вновь полезет к алкоголю, а там недалеко и до драки.  
Джей, отыскав пачку сигарет и зажигалку, пару минут мучился, пытаясь достать сигарету, а когда это ему удалось, никак не мог ее поджечь.  
Брат слегка покачивался и все никак не мог найти опору. Всякий раз, когда он прижимался к двери, то начинал медленно сползать вниз.  
Пока Джей раскуривал сигарету и воевал с собственным вялым телом, Кит быстро достал мобильный телефон и набрал сообщение.  
Брат, словно почуяв неладное, резко уставился на него через окошко в двери, но Кит уже убрал телефон, так что Джей моментально расслабился, глаза у него стали обманчиво добрыми, а губы растянула улыбка. Рот у брата был разбит – уже успел подраться.  
\- Котенок, - мурлыкал Джей, продолжая скрестись в дверь, - открой.  
\- Ты опять нажрался, - буркнул Кит, продолжая драить полы. – Не открою.  
\- Я совсем чуть-чуть выпил, - Джей щурил хитрые тигриные глаза, - мы с парнями не заметили, как пролетел вечер.  
\- Мне плевать, - пробурчал Кит, уходя с ведром – менять воду на чистую. Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что брат, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, внимательно следил за каждым его шагом – пугающее зрелище. Взгляд у Джея был ясным и осознанным, никакой пьяной дымки.  
\- Мой хороший, прилежный и умный котенок решил выпустить коготки, - монотонно напевал себе под нос Джей, - и поранить кого-нибудь. Котенок, а ведь братик может разбить дверку и зайти сам.  
\- Прекрати паясничать, - посмотрев на Джея, фыркнул Кит и вновь завозился со шваброй.  
За столько лет он уже привык к выходкам брата, и чего только не повидал: от пьяных драк до переломанных конечностей. Правда, Джею надо было отдать должное – он никогда его не трогал. Страдали все, кроме младшего брата. Джей ревностно относился к его безопасности и скорее себе бы откусил руку, чем замахнулся на родную кровь.  
\- Котенок мой, - прохныкал Джей, - я же до смерти замерзну, твою мать!..  
Кит, продолжая возюкать тряпкой по уже чистому полу, никогда бы не подумал, что из хулигана и разгильдяя, который и жил-то одним днем, получится высококвалифицированный спасатель.  
Хороший у него брат, но пьянь – пьянью, а все из-за темного прошлого, в наркотическом угаре которого их воспитывали родители.  
\- Кит! – Джей, видимо, хорошо замерзнув, прекратил скулить и уже горланил во всю мощь своих легких. – Пути меня! Кит! Блядь!  
Кит быстро ушел в туалет, где прополоскал тряпку и вылил воду, спрятал в подсобке ведро со шваброй, а когда вернулся в зал, то заметил, что к бару подъехала полицейская машина.  
Мигалки не были включены, но Кит уже знал, кто именно приехал по первому его зову. Джей тоже его заметил.  
\- Предатель, - прошипел Джей, гневно ударив кулаком по двери. От силы удара стекло пошло мелкими трещинами, но не разбилось.  
\- Так будет лучше, - буркнул Кит, видя, как к брату подбиралась массивная тень в теплой полицейской куртке. Видимо, он все еще был в участке, и сорвался тут же, получив его кроткое сообщение: «Забери Джея. Он в баре».  
\- Да для кого оно будет лучше, сучоныш? – пролаял брат.  
Джей грязно ругался только в те моменты, когда начинал сильно нервничать, вот и сейчас он не скупился на злые слова.  
\- Привет, Люк, - поздоровался Кит с тенью, положившей руку на плечо брата.  
\- Привет, малыш, - ответил Люк. – Джей, поехали домой.  
\- Мой дом здесь, - прорычал брат в ответ, резко обернулся к полицейскому. Кит почти видел, как от гнева стала дрожать верхняя губа Джея. – Гребаному шерифу нечем заняться, кроме как таскать в свой уютный домик всякую пьяную шваль?  
\- Если это его пьяная шваль, - вздохнул Люк. – Поехали, ночь на дворе, мы разбудим весь район.  
\- Да мне плевать! Путь все знают, что шериф, который держит в ежовых рукавицах весь этот проклятущий город, не может справиться со своим буйным ебарем!  
\- Закрой рот, - устало приказал Люк, и Джей вмиг заткнулся - знал, что когда у шерифа такой тон, лучше оставить разборки на потом.  
Люк крепко схватил его за плечо, словно опасался, что Джей вдруг вздумает удрать от него в ночь по морозу, коротко кивнул Киту и увел свою добычу к автомобилю.  
Кит перевел дыхание, увидев, что брат без сцен забрался на пассажирское сиденье, и спустя пару минут машина отъехала от бара.  
Кит только надеялся, что Люк сумеет утихомирить Джея, и обойдется все малой кровью. Хотя, зная бешеный нрав брата, ночь у несчастного шерифа могла выдаться горячая.  
Кит поглядел на испорченное стекло входной двери и втайне порадовался, что у него возникло основание позвать Мо, чтобы тот заменил его. 

Люк вновь вдохнул. Он не спал почти двое суток. Работа настолько затянула его, что не выдалось ни единой минуты, чтобы просто подремать. Вначале он досматривал колонну фур, которая двигалась через их город, затем унимал наркоманов, устроивших потасовку в притоне, который он вовремя прикрыл. И после горы отчетов, которые он приготовил начальству, пришло сообщение о том, что нашли замерзшего рыбака. Старик рыбачил на озере, и перебрал со спиртным. К утру его нашли уже мертвым.  
И вновь рапорт, отчеты из морга, свидетели. С трупами всегда так – много мороки, и не важно, что послужило причиной смерти: человеческая беспечность или чей-то злой умысел.  
И под занавес - Джей.  
Люк покосился на своего пассажира. Тот беззаботно курил в открытое окно, подставляя лицо крупицам снега. Люк мог запретить Джею курить в его машине, но не стал. Он запрещал ему многое, но не ограничивал в таких мелочах.  
Они были ровесниками и бывшими одноклассниками. Его семья перебралась в городок, когда умер дед Джея, оставив сыну и внукам крохотный бизнес.  
Джею тогда только-только исполнилось десять, а Кит был совсем крошкой. Люку очень хотелось подружиться с угрюмым и замкнутым новичком, которого привели в класс, но Джей сторонился каждого, кто осмеливался с ним заговорить и уже тогда ввязывался в драки.  
Через пару лет Люк узнал, что послужило тому причиной. И до сих пор винил себя в том, чему никак не мог помешать.  
Джей, докурив, закрыл окно, сложил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза – задремал. В машине было тепло и слегка покачивало на ухабах снежной дороги. Люк старался ехать как можно осторожнее, словно опасался, что мог навредить Джею.  
Оказалось, что до переезда родители продавали своего старшего сына: когда за деньги, когда за дозу - смотря, кто был покупателем. Когда старик оставил им бизнес, то того небольшого дохода, что он приносил, всегда хватало на дурь, так что надобность в том, чтобы подкладывать Джея под очередного извращенца-педофила, отпала.  
Люк узнал об этом совершенно случайно – застал Джея, делающего минет какому-то дальнобойщику в туалете на заправке, куда заехал залить полный бак бензина в машину, что родители подарили ему на шестнадцатилетие.  
И он, не помня себя, едва не забил дальнобойщика до смерти. Он бил его ногами, месил руками его мягкое пухлое тело, и свершил бы самосуд, не повисни на его спине Джей.  
Вот тогда-то они и смогли впервые поговорить нормально. Люк увез Джея на край города, а тот, покопавшись в аптечке, смазывал кожу на его сбитых костяшках и тихо говорил.  
Он говорил и говорил, и Люк ни разу его не перебил, смотрел поверх его головы на закат и старался дышать ровно. Его рваные вздохи Джей принимал за стоны боли от своих прикосновений к его дрожащим окровавленным рукам. Не мог же Люк ему признаться в том, что в тот момент с трудом сдерживал слезы и крики – так ему было обидно за такого классного парня.  
А Джей был классным. Он хорошо учился и души не чаял в младшем брате, с достоинством сносил насмешки одноклассников, которые постоянно посмеивались над его единственными джинсами и двумя футболками на все случаи жизни. Теплые вещи Джею и его брату передавал фонд помощи нищим.  
Люк любил его всю жизнь. И только он один знал, какая красивая у Джея улыбка, как поджимаются его губы, когда он курил, выпуская изо рта водопад дыма. И то, как он тер себе шею, когда стеснялся.  
А еще только он видел его слезы. Напиваясь, Джей всегда рвался помахать кулаками, а когда успокаивался, то впадал в состояние, близкое к истерике, и слезы непроизвольно стекали по его щекам. Но еще хуже было, когда он начинал плакать во сне и просить кого-то неизвестного остановиться.  
В те моменты Люк люто ненавидел родителей этого классного парня, и желал долгой и мучительной смерти всем тем подонкам, которые когда-то вздумали купить ребенка за десяток-другой баксов.  
Люк вывернул руль и свернул на очередном повороте. На горизонте показался их дом. Они съехались с Джеем почти десять лет назад. Хотя, совместным проживанием это можно было назвать с трудом – Джей постоянно уходил, а он возвращал его обратно.  
Подъехав к дому, Люк заглушил мотор. Джей резко открыл глаза и расплылся в дьявольском оскале.  
\- Ненавижу твои усики, - хихикнул он, - ты как актер порно из семидесятых.  
\- Вылезай.  
\- Не смей меня целовать.  
\- Быстро вылез из машины, - приказал Люк.  
Джей в ответ хищно осклабился и исполнил то, что ему сказали. Люк не видел, но слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь дома.  
Спать с Джеем он начал с того злополучного дня на заправочной станции. И иногда ему было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, что Джей был для него первым во всем: поцелуи, секс, насилие.  
Его любимый человек был самым замечательным на свете, но заниматься любовью он не умел - только ебался, как последняя шлюха, каким его с детства сделали собственные родители.  
В доме стояла непроглядная темень. Но Люк знал свой дом, и безошибочно добрался до лестницы, на ходу сбрасывая куртку и сапоги.  
Джей нашелся в спальне. Лежал на постели уже раздетый и лениво курил. Сигарета в его губах вспыхивала оранжевым огоньком, когда он затягивался, и медленно гасла, едва ухмыляющиеся губы отпускали на свободу дым.  
\- Иди ко мне, сладкий, - хмыкнул Джей.  
Но у Люка были другие планы, в которые не входило развлекать пьяного любовника. Он спокойно и неторопливо разделся, отложив кобуру и табельное оружие на комод, вытащил из петель брюк ремень и приблизился к постели.  
Даже в темноте Люк заметил, как заинтересованно блеснули глаза Джея. Он затушил сигарету в пепельнице – его собственной пепельнице, которую он принес в их общий дом и по-хозяйски поставил на столик рядом с кроватью – и пополз в сторону Люка.  
\- Ты меня накажешь? – язык у него все еще заплетался. – Будешь меня бить?  
Вместо ответа Люк набросил ему на шею ремень и затянул петлю, притягивая его к себе ближе.  
Джей почти уткнулся носом ему в пах. Люк не был возбужден, но по его молчанию Джей быстро все понял и открыл рот. Язык у Джея был влажным и юрким, знал свое дело на отлично, и уже после пары минут у Люка стоял.  
\- Накажешь меня, а? – Джей вылизывал член, терся щекой о мошонку. – Я вновь ослушался тебя.  
Люк гневно сжал губы. Он знал, но продолжал свою пытку молчанием. Он сильнее дернул Джея за его импровизированный поводок одной рукой, а второй схватил за затылок, притягивая ближе к своему паху.  
Горячий жадный рот втянул его член полностью, влажная глотка сомкнулась вокруг ствола, и Люк непроизвольно застонал, запрокинул голову назад. Но, опомнившись, вновь уставился на Джея, который продолжал стоять на четвереньках, склонив голову, и жадно сосал, хлюпая слюной и смазкой.  
Люк чуть сильнее сдавил удавку ремня. Джей захрипел. Люк чувствовал каждую вибрацию глотки своего любовника.  
\- Соси лучше, - приказал Люк, ненавидя сам себя за эту вынужденную жестокость. Больше всего ему хотелось просто обнять Джея и любить его нежно и долго. Но Джей не позволял. Когда он попытался быть ласковым, то получил такой удар в лицо, что из глаз посыпались искры, а когда он очнулся, Джея уже и след простыл.  
\- Давай же, соска, - зарычал Люк, крепче обнимая ладонью затылок Джея и насаживая это умопомрачительное горло на свой член в собственном ритме.  
Из уголков глаз Джея потекли слезы, но провести Люка уже было не так просто - он знал, что у любовника такой стояк, словно он пачку виагры принял за раз.  
\- Языком работай лучше, - шикнул Люк, убирая руку с затылка Джея. Он вытащил член; вслед за яркой головкой потянулись липкие нити слюны.  
Джей застонал. Глаза у него были затуманены, а губы опухли. Он открыл рот и вытащил язык, умоляя дать почувствовать на нем тяжесть чужой плоти.  
Люк некоторое время дразнил его, водя членом по губам, по щекам, языку, и только потом вновь разрешил взять у себя в рот.  
На этот раз Джей старался на совесть, громко причмокивал, вылизывал бархатистый ствол и сжимал вокруг него губы. Он кончил первым, без дополнительной стимуляции. Залил под собой покрывало спермой, и добропорядочно открыл рот, принимая от Люка все до капли.  
Тяжело дыша, Люк смотрел в мутные глаза Джея. Тот пьяно улыбался и облизывался, собирая языком потерянные пряные капли семени.  
\- Ложись, - приказал ему Люк. Он знал, что Джей не в состоянии позаботиться о себе, поэтому стащил с шеи любовника ремень и ушел в ванную.  
Смотреть в глаза собственному отражению он не мог. Быстро помыл член под проточной водой, намочил полотенце и вернулся в спальню. Джей уже спал, раскинувшись на постели звездой.  
Люк стянул из-под него испачканное покрывало и бросил прямо на пол – завтра кинет в стирку.  
Ноги у Джея были длинные, покрыты курчавыми волосками, и Люку доставляло настоящее блаженство касаться их. Он зацеловал бы эти ноги, но ему не позволяли.  
Осторожно стерев следы спермы с паха и бедер Джея, Люк лег рядом с ним, подтащил к себе ближе спящую добычу и спрятал под надеждой защитой одеяла.  
Джей всхрапнул, дернул ногой, пытаясь освободиться, но Люк крепче обнял его и подтащил еще ближе, прижимаясь грудью к гибкой спине.  
Губы у Люка таврили железом плечо и шею Джея, поцелуи кислотой прожигали до костей.  
\- Я люблю тебя, малыш, - шептал Люк, - мой замечательный нежный мальчик. Люблю тебя.  
Дыхание Джея не изменилось, но он открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на падающий снег за окном.  
Люк вновь поцеловал его в плечо, в затылок, и выдохнул полные обожания слова любви. Через пару минут он уже спал, не размыкая объятий, а Джей продолжал наблюдать за хороводом снежного танца. Усталость брала свое, но он сражался до последнего, так как знал - усни он в колыбели этих рук, в кошмарах к нему потянутся десятки других, что будут рвать одежду, расчерчивать на коже синяки и кровоподтеки. А потом их обладатели над ним надругаются.  
Люк его любил, а он его пачкал. Хороший и надежный друг, преданный и искренний любовник, которого он нарочно отталкивал от себя. Но упрямый Люк продолжал за него сражаться даже тогда, когда сам Джей уже сдался.  
Одержимый. Влюбленный. Грязный.  
И только Джею под силу смыть с Люка эту грязь, в которую он его окунул.  
Джей закрыл глаза, позволяя демонам вновь наброситься на него и рвать и без того истерзанную плоть. 

Уилл снял очки и потер переносицу. Вот уже два дня он корпел над бухгалтерскими книгами, окопавшись в счетах, накладных и отчетных листках.  
Едва он оторвался от работы, как события его поспешного и трусливого побега из дома на окраине нахлынули с двойной силой.  
Уилл застонал и уронил голову в ворох бумаг. Калькулятор, сброшенный одним неловким движением, упал на пол, брякнувшись пластмассовым углом.  
Уилл сбежал. Он, став свидетелем подобной сцены, таких вещей, которых в принципе быть не должно, оттолкнул от себя протянутые руки Артура, скатился вниз по лестнице, где его уже поджидал рогатый Мо. Встреча с ним тоже не закончилась ничем хорошим. Уилл не нашел ничего лучшего, кроме как схватить тяжелую тарелку-ключницу, стоящую на комоде в холле, и огреть Мо по голове. Связки ключей от дома, гаража, хозяйственных построек и автомобилей разлетелись в разные стороны, а Мо, застонав, схватился на голову; из-под пальцев у него потекла кровь.  
Уилл выскочил на улицу, и пока он бежал, ни разу не обернулся. Сейчас ему было тошно и стыдно одновременно.  
Дома он первым делом запер дверь на все замки, придвинул к ней кресло и зашторил окна. А утром спустился в магазин с ужасной головной болью. Имс встретил его коротким приветствием, показал его рабочий кабинет и гору документов.  
\- Я не могу разобраться, - устало вздохнул он. – Эти накладные и счета меня в могилу сведут.  
\- Не сведут, - буркнул Уилл. – Я здесь ради этой горы.  
Имс только кивнул в ответ, не утруждая себя ответом. Выглядел он плохо: под глазами залегли тени - видимо, всю ночь не спал, и постоянно хмурился, отчего складки кожи на лбу никак не желали расправляться, а только углубляли все новые морщины.  
Имс много времени проводил в магазине, уезжал только в случаях крайней необходимости, или чтобы забрать сына из школы и завезти домой, а потом вновь возвращался. Уилл с Имсом почти не разговаривал, только, заваривая чай, наливал кипятка в чашку для хозяина и относил в магазин.  
Имс был благодарен.  
У Уилла сложилось впечатление, что их обоих что-то объединяло, кроме работы, естественно. Словно они делили один секрет на двоих, и мучительно думали, что с ним делать.  
Уилл вновь надел очки и уставился в бумаги. Хотелось есть, но цифры не отпускали. Они никак не складывались в ровный ряд, а Уилл привык приводить их в такой вид. Что-то мешало, и это что-то лежало где-то на поверхности, но он никак не мог ухватить суть.  
\- Привет.  
Уилл поднял голову и уставился на нежданного гостя.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить. Как ты думаешь?  
Уилл моргнул раз, второй, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Ганнибале. Как он ни искал, но рогов на его голове не увидел.  
Может, ему померещилось?  
\- Рога….  
\- Ты еще не обедал? – Ганнибал прищурился.  
И словно в подтверждение его слов в желудке Уилла громко и требовательно заурчало.  
\- Хороший ответ, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, - главное, что быстрый и правдивый. Сходим в кафе?  
Уилл снял очки – облик Ганнибала чуть поплыл.  
\- Я угощаю, - хмыкнул гость. – Пока Имса нет, думаю, мы обсудим с тобой тонкие моменты. Ты и сам хочешь. Я прав?  
Он очень хочет. Так, что руки чешутся коснуться лба Ганнибала и проверить, есть ли на месте двух тонких шрамов небольшие холмики – признаки костяного нароста.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Уилл, – давай поговорим.  
Стекло входной двери кофейни было разбито; трещины были неловко заклеены малярным скотчем.  
Внутри пахло свежей выпечкой и ароматным кофе. В помещении было всего трое посетителей, они лениво пили свой кофе, поедали пирожные и листали газеты, кто-то безостановочно обновлял новостную ленту в мобильном телефоне, видимо, ожидая важных известий.  
Ганнибал махнул рукой Киту, и тот приветливо улыбнулся ему и Уиллу.  
\- Как обычно, - попросил он Кита, - и моему спутнику тоже. Он оценит.  
\- Десять минут, - Кит потянулся к стаканам. – Кофе или чай?  
\- Чай, - Уилл занял место за свободным столиком, - а есть с облепихой?  
\- Есть, - улыбка у Кита была искренней, и очень ему шла, делала хорошеньким и притягательным. – У меня в холодильнике есть замороженные ягоды. Могу смешать с брусникой.  
\- Просто облепиха, - Уилл размотал шарф, - спасибо.  
\- Будет исполнено, - Кит исчез на кухне, оставив Уилла с Ганнибалом, и между ними двумя моментально повисла тишина. Но в ней не было ничего неловкого, скорее, она окружила их двоих своим мягким теплом.  
Ганнибал, чуть кривя губы в улыбке, наблюдал за тем, как Уилл вначале сложил руки на столике, потом передвинул салфетки к себе поближе, затем нахмурился и отодвинул обратно, взяв себе только одну. Развернул ее, разгладил и положил на колени.  
Ганнибала это умилило. И тронуло то, как нервничал Уилл, боясь в его сторону даже посмотреть. Хотя это был не страх, нет, скорее любопытство.  
\- Как рука? – поинтересовался Ганнибал.  
\- Лучше. А когда повязку можно будет снять?  
\- Когда заживет, - неопределенно ответил Ганнибал, - я скажу, когда можно будет.  
Уилл вяло кивнул, убрал салфетку с колен и положил обратно на стол; принялся загибать ее краешек.  
\- Спрашивай, - тихо разрешил Ганнибал.  
Уилл только открыл рот, но пришел Кит и поставил перед ними напитки: для Ганнибала черный чай и ягодный для Уилла.  
\- Еще пару минут, и я принесу обед, - тут же сообщил Кит.  
\- А что с твоей дверью? – Ганнибал указал на полоски малярного скотча. – Брат, да?  
Кит насупился:  
\- Верно.  
\- Ты звонил Мо?  
\- Да.  
\- И что?  
\- Он сказал, что очень занят и повесил трубку.  
\- У нас были сложности в семье, - Ганнибал располагающе улыбнулся, - позвони еще.  
\- Не стоит, я вызову потом кого-нибудь.  
\- Нет никого лучше Мо.  
Кит нахмурился, даже губы вытянул от ему одному ведомой обиды.  
\- Позвони ему, - голос Ганнибала стал жестче, Кит вынужденно кивнул и ушел на кухню, чтобы вернуться с подносом, на котором стояли тарелки с пастой с беконом и сливочным соусом.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - Кит быстро ретировался, но Ганнибал все же заметил, как нервно тот сунул руку в карман фартука и вытащил мобильный телефон.  
Уилл намотал на вилку спагетти, но прежде, чем попробовать, спросил:  
\- Кто ты такой?  
\- Демон? – протянул Ганнибал мечтательно. – Может, ангел?  
\- Ты и Мо похожи. Но Артур другой. Он… чистый.  
\- Мы братья, - паста сегодня у Кита не получилась, видимо, настроение сказалось.  
\- Вы не похожи на братьев.  
\- Мы больше, чем родственники по крови. Я и Мо одного племени, одного рода, если так тебе будет понятнее. А Артур для нас - путеводная звезда. Мы должны были служить ему, но Артур решил иначе.  
\- Расскажи мне, - Уилл быстро умял свою пасту, схватил чашку с чаем и принялся греть об нее озябшие пальцы, - расскажи мне все. С самого начала.  
Ганнибал на секунду оторвался от тарелки и взглянул Уиллу в глаза. В них он увидел неподдельный живой интерес. В них была жажда. 

Мо приехал к концу рабочего дня. В баре оставалось двое посетителей. Оба были безнадежно пьяны, и если один пил молча, то второй безостановочно скулил о своей несчастной загубленной жизни.  
Кит едва не выронил стакан, который со скуки протирал почти двадцать минут, когда входная дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался хмурый Мо.  
Мо хмурился постоянно, сводил вместе брови и недовольно двигал губами, словно силой загонял обратно в глотку злые слова.  
\- Добрый вечер, - пробурчал он, здороваясь со всеми разом.  
\- Добрый вечер, - протянул Кит, взглядом пожирая гостя, который уже скинул куртку, и, стянув черные волосы на затылке резинкой, опустился на колени перед чемоданчиком, который притащил с собой.  
\- Эй, малыш, - протянул разговорчивый пьянчуга, - подлей-ка мне еще виски.  
\- А тебе много-то не будет? – парировал Кит, стараясь не коситься в сторону Мо, на котором слегка задрался свитер, обнажая полоску кожи между джинсами и футболкой, одетой под теплую одежду.  
\- Наливай, крошка! – гость повысил голос, а Кит драматично закатил глаза. Только этого ему не хватало.  
\- Не буянь, герой, - Кит поставил блестящий стакан на полку, - мы закрываемся через двадцать минут.  
\- Но этот еще здесь! – не унимался гость, намекая на Мо, который уже успел сходить к машине и принести новое стекло, и сейчас, сняв мерки, увлеченно резал его, подгоняя под нужный размер.  
\- Он здесь по работе, - резюмировал Кит, стараясь быть вежливым.  
Второй гость, допив свою порцию виски, распрощался и, протиснувшись мимо Мо, ускользнул в начинающую разыгрываться метель.  
\- А я здесь тоже по работе! Налей мне!  
\- Пить? В этом работа? – усмехнулся Кит. – Может, лучше на нормальную работу устроиться?  
\- Да что ты понимаешь?! – вдруг взорвался гость. – Что ты знаешь, ты, дешевка!  
\- О! – усмехнулся Кит. Это не первый такой гость на его памяти, и не последний. От таких больше дыма, но никогда не бывает огня.  
\- Да что ты можешь смыслить в моей жизни? Ты такой же чертов педик, как и твой старший братец! Одного поля ягодки!  
Мо расчертил линии на стекле. Достав из чемоданчика плотную чистую тряпку, прихватил стекло за края и осторожно надавил.  
\- Что? Ха-ха! – продолжал бесноваться гость, все пытаясь дотянуться до бутылки. – Думаешь, никто не знает? В этом городе каждый в курсе, что твой брат-пидорас сосал у любого, кто мог дать лишнюю десятку баксов.  
\- До закрытия осталось пять минут, - ледяным голосом предупредил его Кит.  
Мо убрал старое стекло и поставил на его место новое, и принялся осторожно устанавливать деревянные рейки на свои места. Через пару минут работа должна была подойти к концу.  
\- И ты, говорят, такой же, - хохотнул клиент. – Крошка, а хочешь мой хрен? Я тебе заплачу сто баксов лишь потому, что ты такой хорошенький. Кудрявенький….  
\- Бар закрыт. Прошу вас удалиться! – голосом Кита можно было резать лед.  
\- Да не ломайся ты, гнилая кровь все равно дает о себе знать, - подло захихикал он, доставая купюру в сто долларов, - давай, крошка, вот тебе за хороший минет и качественный перепих!..  
\- Я закончил, - произнес Мо, появляясь за спиной гостя, который раскачивался на стуле.  
\- Спасибо, Мо. Сколько с меня? - голос у Кита предательски дрогнул. Он старался не смотреть Мо в глаза, ведь всякий раз натыкался на сальный взгляд пьяного гостя, размахивающего мятой банкнотой.  
\- Я запишу на твой счет, - буркнул тот, - доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй ночи, - убитым голосом попрощался Кит. Он готов был сквозь землю провалиться от стыда, ведь слова этого пьянчуги были истинной правдой. Два брата – гея у родителей - наркоманов и алкоголиков. Продажная семейка, гнилая.  
Мо кивнул и принялся собирать вещи в свой рабочий металлический чемодан.  
\- Крошка, - мурлыкал гость, - когда тебе еще перепадет сто зеленых за часик-другой нежной и искренней любви?  
\- Уходите, - сквозь зубы прошипел Кит. Сдерживать ярость становилось все труднее. И стыд, ведь Мо все еще был здесь. – Мы уже закрыты.  
\- Мой хрен покажется тебе самым лучшим, который ты только видел в своей жизни!  
\- Мне придется вызвать полицию, если вы не уйдете сейчас же!  
\- Вызывай! Хоть самого шерифа, - хохотнул гость, - он же ебет твоего брата, не так ли?..  
\- Извините, - буркнул Мо перед тем, как выхватить из пальцев глумливого клиента купюру и запихнуть ее ему в рот.  
\- Мо! – охнул Кит.  
\- Жуй, - приказал Мо, хватая гостя за нижнюю челюсть, - жуй и глотай.  
\- Мо, хватит! Не надо, Мо! – Кит обежал вокруг стойки и почти повис на руке Мо. Его влюбленное пошлое «я» успело оценить и крепкие мускулы, и яркий аромат хвои и снега, которые так и не выветрились из темных волос. – Он не стоит того! Он же просто пьян!  
\- Жуй, - спокойно повторил Мо, сдавив пальцы сильнее.  
Гость вначале попытался брыкаться, но быстро передумал, едва Мо чуть надавил большим пальцем на его нижнюю губу, ломая зуб.  
Гость заныл на одной протяжной ноте, в его мутных глазах, побелевших от страха, стояли слезы. Он исполнил приказ и шумно сглотнул, проглатывая осколок своего зуба.  
\- А теперь расплатись по счету и проваливай.  
Словно загипнотизированный, гость достал бумажник и трясущимися пальцами достал несколько банкнот.  
\- Отпустите, пожалуйста, - жалобно протянул гость.  
Мо ослабил хватку:  
\- И больше не доставляй проблем. Ясно?  
\- Ясно, - охнул тот, хватая свою одежду и уносясь в метель.  
Звякнули колокольчики, и в помещении они остались вдвоем. Кит быстро отпрянул от Мо – ведь он так и продолжал хватать его за руку.  
\- Большое спасибо за помощь, - Кит решил изобразить страшную занятость, поспешил закрыть жалюзи на окнах, - может, мне все же сейчас рассчитаться за работу?  
\- У меня нет с собой накладных.  
\- А я думал, что ты сегодня весь день работал, раз ко мне пришел к самому закрытию, - Кит натянуто улыбнулся, выключил свет в помещении, оставив только лампы с приглушенным освещением над барной стойкой.  
\- Я работал только утром, но после того, как вдовствующая миссис Дженкинс вызвала меня в очередной раз починить проткнутую маникюрными ножницами полипропиленовую трубу и все пыталась ухватить меня за зад, я решил больше заказов не брать.  
\- А мой тогда почему взял? – Кит брезгливо посмотрел на брошенные гостем банкноты, но, взяв их двумя пальцами, все же положил в кассу.  
Мо это повеселило. Ему вообще нравилось наблюдать за ершистым юным созданием. У Кита были черные волнистые волосы и такие же темные глаза, в которых не было ни намека на свет, только черное марево космоса, далекое и тихое, без единой звезды.  
Мо знал такой космос; его тайны и опасность тянули к себе, надевали на шею ярмо, силе которого невозможно было сопротивляться.  
Мо думал, что давным-давно забыл про эту силу, но вот она, прямо перед ним, что-то увлеченно и нервно говорила, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.  
Кит бросил в его сторону осторожный взгляд и что-то спросил. Мо не расслышал.  
Да, очередное ярмо, в петлю которого он готов сунуть шею. Новое рабство. Добровольное.  
Кит повторил свой вопрос, но Мо было не до разговоров. Он подошел к входной двери и запер ее, перевернул карточку с надписью «Закрыто» и потянул за шнур, опуская жалюзи.  
Ему нравился Кит, его живая мимика, его смех и улыбки, и его невероятные черные глаза, в которых жил его родной бескрайний космос с миллионом загадок.  
В себя Мо пришел только когда прижал свое черноокое наваждение к стене и болезненно поцеловал. Кит застонал, что и отрезвило Мо.  
\- Больно?  
\- Что? – Кит заморгал, как испуганная сорока.  
\- Остановиться?  
\- Что? Нет! – и обхватил его за спину руками. – Еще.  
Мо усмехнулся и накинулся на приоткрытый рот жадным поцелуем. Кит сладостно застонал и тут же полез к нему под свитер и футболку – скорее желал прикоснуться к коже.  
Мо дураком не был, знал, какими взглядами Кит встречал и провожал его. Ему в некоторой степени льстили томные вздохи очаровательного парнишки, пахнущего соблазном и карамелью. Но он всегда себя останавливал, не позволял сделать шаг навстречу, а с тех пор, как Артур стал терять Силу, в нем самом что-то треснуло, а потом и вовсе надломилось.  
Артур никогда не держал его и Ганнибала на коротком поводке, наоборот, позволял делать все, что могло заблагорассудиться, но они сами не желали воскрешать свое кровавое прошлое в своем новом месте. Мо и сейчас не хотел купаться в чьей-либо крови, но отказывать себе в удовольствии обнимать податливое гибкое тело позволить не мог.  
Ему необходимо было сорваться. Возможно, это последний раз, когда он может утолить свои инстинкты с человеком, образы которого преследовали его во сне и наяву.  
Кит жалобно заскулил, стаскивая с Мо свитер и футболку.  
\- Что это? – прохрипел он, проводя ладонью по его боку, по яркой красной отметине. Рисунок был сложным, с вкраплением мелких прерывистых линий и тугих спиралей. – Татуировка?..  
\- Знак рода, - перебил его Мо, которому было не до разговоров.  
Он подхватил Кита под ягодицы, помял упругую аппетитную задницу, а потом в несколько движений сорвал остатки одежды и разложил Кита на полу.  
\- Подожди, я сейчас, - Кит свел ноги, заключая Мо в их ловушку. Тот уже примерялся, чтобы вставить.  
\- Что? – недовольно буркнул тот, всей своей массой нависая над Китом. А тот вертелся под ним, стонал и охал, растягивая себя пальцами.  
Мо это зрелище заворожило. Ему нравилось смотреть на то, как красивые белые пальцы исчезали в раскрытой дырке, постепенно растягивая ее.  
\- Я играю с собой, - задыхаясь, прошептал Кит, - постоянно. Но этого мало. Ты. Большой. Ох!  
\- Хватит! – Мо отвел его руки, завел их Киту над головой и сжал запястья, - лежать!  
Кита всего выгнуло от предвкушения. Мо был властным, большим и очень опасным. Он хотел, чтобы ему подчинялись, и Кит с радостью готов был это сделать.  
Мо, перехватив свой член, стал дрочить быстро и уверенно, прижимался иногда влажной головкой в дырке Кита, чуть надавливая, смазывая мышцы, но не проникая внутрь.  
Ноги Кита сами собой разъехались в стороны. Мо самодовольно усмехнулся, провел членом по яйцам Кита, пачкая влагой.  
Кит кусал губы и запрокидывал голову, показывая беззащитное горло, полностью доверяясь, отдавая себя на поругание, на растерзание.  
\- Ты пахнешь медом, - дурея от сладкого аромата кожи, прошептал Мо, потерся носом о шею Кита, а затем влажно провел языком, чуть прихватывая зубами.  
Он кончил Киту между ног, и уже пальцами растер семя по слегка растянутой дырке, проталкивая его внутрь.  
Кит тяжело дышал, закатывал глаза и был болезненно возбужден. Его бедра мелко подрагивали.  
\- Не думай, что мы закончили, - хищно пообещал Мо, - у меня на тебя планы до самого утра. 

Люк пересекся с Артуром на парковке супермаркета. Артур, сгрузив пакеты с едой в багажник, принялся хлопать себя по карманам куртки.  
\- Доброго дня, - поприветствовал его Люк, припарковавшись и выйдя из машины.  
\- Привет, Люк, - улыбнулся Артур, вытащив из кармана пачку сигарет, но вот зажигалка никак не находилась. – У тебя сегодня выходной?  
\- Позволил себе расслабиться на один день, - хмыкнул он, доставая зажигалку и прикуривая Артуру.  
\- Приметная вещица, - Артур кивнул на желтую зажигалку со смайликом на пластиковом боку, - Джея?  
Люк кивнул и сунул руки в карманы куртки, пряча зажигалку, которая каким-то неведомым образом очутилась у него. За Джеем иногда водилась особенность распихивать свои вещи по карманам его одежды.  
\- Мы стали реже видеться. Это меня огорчает.  
\- Ты должен заниматься собственной жизнью, а не следить за мной, - хмыкнул Артур, затягиваясь.  
\- Ты же понимаешь….  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - Люк нахмурился, рассматривая бледное лицо Артура, - и это меня беспокоит.  
\- Ты огорчен, обеспокоен, что еще? – Артур вновь затянулся. – Так нельзя.  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Зажигалка, болтающаяся в кармане, продолжала лезть в пальцы.  
\- Это хорошо, что мы встретились сейчас, - вдруг заметил Артур, щуря черные уставшие глаза. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой перед тем, как уеду.  
\- Что? Ты уезжаешь?!  
\- Тише, - одернул его Артур, - люди же кругом.  
Зажигалка вновь настойчиво уткнулась в ладонь, словно просила, чтобы ее погладили.  
\- Да, - Артур затянулся и стряхнул пепел себе под ноги, - я вскоре покину эти места. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты присматривал за Мо и Ганнибалом.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- А ведь ты все так же любишь перебивать, - засмеялся Артур, - что же ты за несносный мальчишка!  
\- Артур, - Люк почувствовал, как у него запершило в горле, - неужели….  
\- Знаешь, когда я не могу заснуть, то выхожу на улицу и подолгу стою на крыльце и курю. Мне еще повезло, что Мо с Ганнибалом расслабились за годы жизни среди людей, и стали спать не так чутко, как раньше, вскидываясь от любого шороха. И они мне не мешают быть наедине с собой.  
\- Ты много куришь, - тихо заметил Люк, когда Артур достал из пачки новую сигарету и прикурил ее от старой.  
\- А ведь я тоже расслабился. Стал мягким, человечным, слабым. Я тогда сорвался и приехал к Имсу. Искал его, следил, словно помешанный, и все насмотреться не мог, - Артур хрипло рассмеялся.  
Люк закрыл глаза, не мог смотреть на собеседника. Артур был болен, и эта напасть съедала его изнутри. Все краски схлынули с прекрасного точеного лица, оставив только серые заострившиеся черты.  
\- Сколько тебе тогда было лет?  
\- Шестнадцать.  
\- Я в тот день серьёзно просчитался.  
\- Ты тогда мне помог, - тихо прошипел Люк, сжимая в кулаке зажигалку, - это ты меня остановил, когда я почти убил того человека.  
\- Я просто проходил мимо.  
\- Ты меня остановил.  
\- Да, - задумчиво протянул Артур, стряхивая пепел, - но не остановил себя. Кто бы знал, что я впервые убью именно в тот день?..  
Артур запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в серые унылые облака.  
\- Но, прикоснувшись к тому человеку, я увидел столько грязи, столько зла. И десятки, десятки искалеченных детских жизней. Мразь….  
\- Поделом ему!  
\- Это я мразь, - засмеялся Артур, - я! Как же ты не понимаешь, мой милый мальчик?  
Артур отбросил сигарету и нежно прикоснулся к щеке Люка. В черных глазах плясало безумие.  
\- Если Мо и Ганнибал стали слабее, то я просто слился с людьми! Я стал таким же! Я научился ненавидеть! Научился убивать! И я сделал это без зазрения совести! Скажу тебе больше: мне… понравилось.  
У Люка болезненно сжалось сердце. Он не мог видеть своего старого друга в таком состоянии.  
\- Я убил, - Артур прошептал эти слова Люку на ухо, - Силой. Той самой Силой, которой должен спасать и оберегать.  
\- Прекрати себя мучить!  
\- Я больше не един с ней, - безумие выдавливало из Артура признание, которое он сдерживал долгое время. – Как долго мне осталось перед тем, как уйти на темную сторону?  
\- Артур! Черт тебя дери! Посмотри на меня! – Люк схватил его за плечи, встряхнул, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Мы справимся.  
\- Нет. С этим должен справиться я сам.  
\- Я тебя не отпущу! Да посмотри, в каком ты состоянии!  
\- Мой глупый мальчик, тебе пора взрослеть, и не лезть в дела того, кто убил для тебя. К тому же, - Артур сделал едва заметный жест рукой, и зажигалка, выпавшая из кармана Люка в ходе их небольшой потасовки, взмыла вверх, - не теряй того, что тебе дорого. Ты должен подумать о том, что скажешь тому милому вороненку, что сейчас наблюдает за нами со стороны дороги. Он в своем автомобиле, и, кажется, только-только вернулся с реки. На этот раз никто не утонул, так что его день прошел удачно, хотя, увидев нас, настроение его резко испортилось.  
\- Вот черт, - прорычал Люк, хватая застывшую в воздухе зажигалку. Он обернулся на дорогу, но автомобиль Джея сорвался с места, скрипя тормозами. – Не смей совершать глупостей, понял? Мы еще не закончили!  
Люк сел за руль, и бросился в погоню.  
Артур проводил его нежным взглядом:  
\- О, нет, мой мальчик, мы как раз закончили. Я благодарен за то, что сохранил мой секрет.  
Едва Люк скрылся из вида, как Артура неожиданно обняли за талию, и высокий детский голосок воскликнул:  
\- Я знал, что это ты! Я узнал тебя и захотел поздороваться!  
\- Здравствуй, Робин.  
\- Как твои дела? Папа тогда сильно ругался? – Робин шмыгал носом и постоянно вытирал под ним перчаткой.  
\- Нет, мы с ним просто поговорили, - Артур был так рад видеть мальчишку, что с трудом сдержал порыв обнять его. Присел перед ним на корточки и поправил развязавшийся шарф. – А тебя он ругал?  
\- Нее. Молчал всю дорогу.  
\- И дома не ругал?  
\- И дома.  
\- Неужели ты здесь один? – забеспокоился Артур, не заметив поблизости ни Имса, ни его автомобиля.  
\- Нет. С Сарой, - Робин скривился, - за продуктами приезжали. Она сейчас из супермаркета должна выйти.  
\- Сара больше тебя не трогает?  
Робин скривился:  
\- Нет. Но все так же пытается открыть сейф папы.  
\- Оставь эти дела взрослым, - рассудил Артур. – Робин, но если Сара вновь будет тебя бить, защищайся и не молчи. Говори об этом папе, даже если он откажется этому верить. Ты не должен терпеть побои!  
\- Я же маленький, - Робин надул пухлые губы, - что я могу?  
\- Значит, тебе надо немного силы, - загадочно ответил Артур. – Волшебной силы.  
Робин даже рот приоткрыл от любопытства. Храбрый мальчишка округлил глаза и едва дышать мог от восторга:  
\- Ты сделаешь меня сильным?  
\- Я дам тебе искру, кусочек звезды. Она всегда будет с тобой, даже когда меня не будет рядом, она останется с тобой навсегда, - в ладони Артура замерцал бриллиант света. – Ты должен верить в Силу, Робин. Ведь она часть тебя, а ты часть ее. Просто прими ее, ты с ней един.  
Робин, завороженный искрой, кивнул.  
\- Верь в нее, и верь в себя, - Артур протянул искру, и Робин принял ее. Детские пальчики осторожно сжали бриллиант. – Приложи к груди.  
И Робин исполнил просьбу. Свет исчез в районе его груди.  
\- Тепло, - прошептал мальчишка.  
\- Ты очень храбрый, и в этом ты похож на своего папу. Никогда не давай себя в обиду. Понял меня?  
\- Понял! – Робин расплылся в улыбке. И от ее яркого света Артуру стало совсем плохо. Вот оно - будущее Имса. Его будущее – это его сын, возможно, женщина, что сейчас покупает в супермаркете продукты, чтобы вечером приготовить ужин.  
\- А теперь беги, - Артур краем глаза заметил Сару, выходящую из дверей магазина.  
\- Я буду хранить твой подарок! Пока!  
\- Пока.  
Мальчишка убежал к Саре. Та как раз возилась с ключами, стараясь при этом удержать в руках пакеты. Робин забрал у нее покупки и помог открыть дверцу.  
Артур невольно улыбнулся:  
\- Из тебя получился хороший отец, Имс, - и, помолчав, тихо, шепотом, едва не срываясь на крик. – Я скучаю, Бэйн. 

Когда Люк приехал домой, то первое, что он увидел – как Джей собирал свои вещи, запихивая их в огромную спортивную сумку.  
\- Ты что творишь? – с порога рявкнул Люк, у которого от ужаса разворачивающейся картины все заледенело внутри.  
\- Шмотки пакую.  
\- Я вижу. Какого черта?  
\- Что? Я не ослышался?! – Джей повернулся к нему. – «Какого черта?». Ты совсем отмороженный на голову или как?  
\- Ты все неправильно понял, - Люк пытался успокоить бесноватого любовника, но при этом сам едва-едва держал себя в руках.  
\- А как я должен был понять, а? Ручонки зачесались другого облапать? Меня мало? – Джей совал в сумку и свои вещи, и Люка.  
\- Давай поговорим?  
\- Давай ты заткнешься? Слушай, тебе чего не хватало-то? – вдруг успокоившись, спросил Джей. – Я тебе регулярно давал. Люк захотел поебаться в машине – пожалуйста. Люк хочет минет в туалете бара – без проблем!  
\- Джей!  
\- Ааа! Вот в чем дело, - Джей прищурился. Взбешенный, он был прекрасен. – Я же шлюха, которую ты пожалел по доброте душевной. И ебался я в жопу еще со времен зеленых соплей. А мистер совершенство у нас, наверное, еще и целка? Что, Люк, потянуло на свежее мясо? Надоело с шалавой трахаться? Ну, прости-прости, надо было сразу сказать, а не крутить роман за моей спиной. Я человек простой, не гордый, сейчас соберусь и….  
Люку надоел этот поток скверных злых слов. Он скрутил Джея и уложил того на пол, заломив руки за спиной.  
\- Какого хуя? Ты охуел?! Я тебя спрашиваю! А ну пустил!  
\- Закрой рот.  
\- Пусти, ебаный ебарь! – Джей от возмущения и обиды задергался, пытаясь освободиться, но бесполезно – мистер шериф знал свое дело.  
Люк усмехнулся. Бессильная злость Джея и его ревнивая вспышка вдруг отрезвили его.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - шепнул он в темноволосый затылок, - жить без тебя не могу.  
\- Но трахнуть ты Артура хочешь. Ебаный мистер совершенство! – прохрипел Джей, но вырываться перестал, даже расслабился немного. – Пусти.  
\- Успокоился?  
\- Да.  
\- Сумку разберешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Джей….  
\- Ты мне изменил.  
\- Я тебе не изменял. Я разговаривал с Артуром.  
\- Ты его обнимал!  
\- Боже мой, - устало вздохнул Люк, освобождая Джея от веса своего тела. – Ты сам-то понимаешь, что говоришь? Мы с тобой встречаемся, живем вместе, я тебя люблю до одури, а ты решаешь закатить истерику и уйти из дома. Тебе лет-то сколько?  
\- Пошел на хуй! – огрызнулся Джей, отворачиваясь.  
\- Ты в последнее время какой-то дерганный. Завязывай. Чего тебе не хватает?  
\- Ты меня бесишь, - процедил Джей. Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. – Я хочу расстаться с тобой. Устал.  
\- От чего именно ты устал? От меня?  
\- Ты слишком хорош для меня. Я тебя не достоин.  
\- Что за глупости ты говоришь? – Люк навис над Джеем, ласково провел ладонью по его щеке. – Это ты слишком хорош для меня.  
Пальцы касались подбородка Джея, его шеи.  
\- Иногда мне не спится ночами. Я обнимаю тебя и думаю о том, чем же я заслужил счастье быть выбранным тобой. И хватит говорить мне гадости про расставание, этим ты делаешь мне больно, мой милый мальчик.  
\- Мы с тобой ровесники, идиотина, - фыркнул Джей. Губы его тронула легкая улыбка – первый признак того, что буря миновала, - какой я тебе мальчик?  
\- Мой мальчик, - засмеялся Люк, целуя своего любовника в подбородок, шею, щеки и губы, - самый красивый, самый желанный, единственный. И такой ревнивый. Собственник. Куда же ты от меня уйдешь, если взорвался от того, что я коснулся другого мужчины?  
\- И какого черта ты его вообще трогал? – вновь завелся Джей. – Чего руки тянул?  
\- Артуру плохо.  
\- Это мне плохо.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Артур влюблен в Имса.  
\- Об этом каждая собака в городе знает, - съязвил Джей.  
\- Я думаю, что между Артуром и Имсом что-то произошло, - Люк нахмурился. – Случилось что-то страшное.  
\- Тебе не все равно? – Джей оттолкнул от себя Люка, перекатился, сев на него сверху. – Какого черта тебя заботит Артур?  
\- Ты не знаешь, но он многое сделал для меня. Даже спустя годы не могу забыть.  
\- Да я знаю, - хмыкнул Джей, склонившись над Люком, прикусил его за губу, а потом провел языком по его усам, - или ты считаешь меня совсем тупым? Я все помню и знаю. Думаешь, не заметил?  
\- Тогда почему ты так относишься к Артуру?  
\- Носишься с ним, как с хрустальной вазой, - Джей недовольно передернул плечами. - Раздражает.  
\- Ревнивая сучка, - восхитился Люк, жадно облапив любовника за задницу. – Ты для меня единственный. Я дышать без тебя не могу, сколько еще мне нужно будет это повторить, чтобы ты запомнил?  
\- Повторяй чаще, - ухмыльнулся Джей, стягивая с себя свитер и футболку. – Как можно чаще хочу слышать, что ты без меня дышать не можешь.  
\- Не могу, - улыбнулся Люк, - без тебя не могу. Но, Джей, Артур мой друг. Я ему обязан многим. Я ему тобой обязан. Ведь это он….  
\- Убил того жирного ублюдка? – хохотнул Джей. – Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я же тебе сказал, что не слепой. Артур не такой, как мы, с самого начала было ясно. Чертов мистер совершенство.  
\- Не ревнуй, - Люк похлопал его по щеке.  
\- И что ты будешь делать? – Джей деловито расстегнул на Люке джемпер и теперь увлеченно щипал за соски.  
\- В каком смысле? Мне казалось, что это ты сейчас будешь шалить.  
\- Хватит ухмыляться. Я имел в виду твоего дружка – инопланетянина. Ты же не успокоишься.  
\- Надо будет поговорить с Имсом. Не знаю, что у них там случилось, но нет такой ситуации, которую невозможно было бы исправить примирительной беседой.  
\- Или примирительным сексом, - гоготнул Джей, потерся задницей о пах Люка для пущей убедительности.  
\- Джей.  
\- Мм? – тот уже расстегивал ширинку на своих штанах.  
\- Сколько лет мы вместе?  
\- Дохуя и больше.  
\- Выходи за меня?  
Джей застыл, его руки замерли в паре сантиметров от брюк Люка:  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Где моё колечко с бриллиантом, скупая скотина?  
\- Будет тебе колечко! – захохотал Люк. Ему вдруг стало легче дышать, оказывается, все это время он был в таком напряжении, что руки и ноги сводило болью. – Я тебя люблю!  
\- Да знаю я. Заткнись уже, а? Я хочу хорошенько тебя объездить, так что не вздумай брыкаться, иначе охолощу, как мерина!  
\- Посмотрим, каков из тебя наездник, - хмыкнул Люк, заводя руки себе за голову. – Как поскачем-то, ковбой Мальборо? Легкой рысью или сразу в галоп?  
Люк ему только нежно улыбнулся:  
\- Я люблю тебя. 

Уилл нервничал и постоянно поправлял очки. Ганнибал же был невозмутим и спокойно стоял рядом.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – зашипел Уилл. – Еще и ко мне на работу?  
\- А я думал, что мы друзья, - грусть сквозила в голосе собеседника.  
\- Да, но зачем на работу-то приходить? Имс тебя не очень жалует, - Уилл отложил в сторону маркер, которым до этого что-то преувеличенно старательно выделял в документах, и поднялся из-за своего рабочего стола. – А где Имс?  
\- Занят с покупателями, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, заинтересованно посматривая в сторону бумаг, - я не мог не воспользоваться возможностью проскочить мимо него.  
\- Я предложил бы тебе чаю, но….  
\- Понимаю. Но я хотел бы не чаю.  
Уилл покраснел и вновь вцепился в свои очки. Вначале их поправил, затем снял, вновь надел, но в итоге отложил в сторону.  
Теперь он знал все. Мириться с правдой оказалось сложно, но Уилл нашел в себе силы, ведь он сам просил раскрыть тайны, скрывающиеся за семью печатями.  
\- Я тебе помешал своим визитом? – в голосе Ганнибала не было и намека на раскаяние.  
\- Нет. Я уже нашел то, что искал.  
\- И что же это?  
\- Я должен поговорить с Имсом.  
\- О чем?  
Уилл покосился на гостя. Ни дать, ни взять – сосредоточение внимание и такта, хотя Уилл уже знал, что рожден Ганнибал был для того, чтобы грабить, убивать и насиловать. Настоящее чудовище.  
Любопытство было отличительной чертой Уилла, и сейчас ему хотелось только одного – изучить Ганнибала во всех аспектах, понаблюдать и оценить.  
\- Его обкрадывают, - Уилл кивнул на бумаги. – И делают это весьма профессионально. Я с трудом нашел концы.  
Ганнибал подошел к рабочему столу, склонился над бумагами и провел по яркой черточке маркера на них:  
\- Вор?  
\- Да.  
\- И много у него украли?  
\- Я еще не все счета проверил. Но пока что набежало почти на шесть тысяч долларов.  
\- Сумма небольшая, но внушительная.  
\- Имс должен знать.  
Ганнибал равнодушно повел плечами. Ему было наплевать на убытки Имса, на его счета и того неизвестного, который промышлял мелким воровством.  
Больше всего Ганнибала волновал бухгалтер, работающий на Имса. От Уилла исходил притягательный аромат сахара. А сахар пах сладостями, заварным кремом, ванилью и корицей, и еще совсем немного - теплом и уютом.  
Сладости пахли надеждой на то, что еще не все потеряно. Наверное, из-за этого люди в тяжелые для себя минуты тянулись к кондитерским – все для того, чтобы получить эту призрачную надежду.  
И Ганнибал пристрастился к этому ложному богу. Сладкому богу.  
\- Думаешь, он тебе поверит?  
\- Мое дело - только поставить его в известность, - Уилл неловко собрал бумаги.  
\- Как твоя рука?  
\- Лучше, - Уилл осторожно поднял руку, помахал ею.  
\- Повязку зря снял. Еще хотя бы неделю надо носить.  
\- Мне работать нужно, а с повязкой это делать затруднительно, - упрямо буркнул Уилл, стараясь обойти Ганнибала.  
Тот любезно отошел в сторону, пропуская Уилла, и последовал за ним следом. Он не мог пропустить момент, когда Уилл вывалит правду о том, что Имса обворовывают.  
Естественно, Имс воспринял информацию скептически, потребовал доказательств. И когда Уилл стал указывать на что-то в бумагах, доказывая свою правоту, у Имса изменилось выражение лица.  
\- Бумаги, - процедил Имс, метнув злой взгляд на Ганнибала, который подпирал стенку неподалеку, - я посмотрю их позже. Закроешь магазин?  
\- Оставлю на прилавке, - Уилл положил кипу документов, скрепленных скрепкой, - они мне сейчас не нужны.  
Имс, нацепив куртку, схватил документы и, бросив еще один злой взгляд в сторону Ганнибала, вышел из магазина.  
\- Как его задели твои слова, - Ганнибал был доволен, и это не укрылось от слуха бдительного Уилла.  
\- Мне надо закрыть магазин.  
\- Закрывай.  
Ганнибал уже знал, что Уилл относился к той категории людей, которые не могли в лицо сказать человеку, чтобы он ушел и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Хорошо, - чуть помявшись, смирился Уилл, подошел к двери и закрыл ее на ключ, перевернул карточку и опустил жалюзи. – В таком случае, чаю?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - Ганнибал располагающе улыбнулся. Его забавлял вид обескураженного Уилла. Еще бы. Не так давно Уилл едва в обморок не падал от страха, дрожал, словно загнанная в тупик газель, преследуемая горным леопардом. Затем едва не захлебывался от жадности, слушая самую страшную и саму прекрасную историю о тайне мироздания. А сейчас он вновь растерян и выбит из колеи.  
Ганнибал отошел в сторону, стал изучать снаряжение для скалолазания: разнообразные карабины, ледорубы, мотки веревок.  
Было занятно проигрывать разного себя рядом с человеком, источающим аромат карамели и имбирного печенья.  
Ганнибал даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- Чай только в пакетиках, - как бы извиняясь, пробормотал Уилл, возвращаясь в магазин с двумя чашками.  
\- Ничего. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - Уилл помолчал, очертил взглядом квадрат за спиной Ганнибала, а затем отпил из своей кружки. – Ты что-то хотел от меня?  
Ганнибал принюхался: из кружки пахло кипятком и немного бергамотом, а вот со стороны Уилла буквально лился водопад арахисов в шоколадной нуге.  
\- Ты вкусно пахнешь.  
Уилл закашлялся, обжег губы о горячий напиток. Высунув язык, как большая собака, он пытался дышать ртом.  
\- И чем ближе я подхожу к тебе, тем ярче аромат. Как ты считаешь, с чем это может быть связано? – Ганнибал поставил кружку на полку, рядом с мотками веревки.  
\- Я… н-не знаю.  
\- А вот я догадываюсь.  
Уилл затравленно осмотрелся.  
\- О, уверяю, бежать некуда. Да и сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся уйти далеко. Кричать тоже не советую.  
\- Я и не стал бы.  
\- Почему? – Ганнибал был заинтригован.  
Уилл потупил взгляд. Ганнибал видел, как покраснели его уши, как стыдливый румянец налип на щеки:  
\- Я не хочу.  
Ганнибал хмыкнул:  
\- Помнишь мои рассказы? Про мой род? Нам все равно, какой пол у той особи, что нам по вкусу.  
И тут у Уилла словно что-то щелкнуло, пробрало током по всем нервным окончаниям. Хищник осторожно подбирался к нему, кружил рядом, высматривая незащищенный бок, в который можно было бы крепко-накрепко вцепиться острыми клыками.  
А ведь Уилл нарочно дразнил его, играл с монстром, которого давно одомашнили, вот только цепь порвалась, и, ведомый инстинктами, хищник вырвался на свободу.  
\- Помню, - прошептал Уилл.  
Ганнибал облизнулся – аромат Уилла сводил его с ума, от него во рту стало сладко от скопившейся слюны.  
\- Ты можешь показать себя? – Уилл сглотнул. – Себя настоящего? Можешь?  
\- Могу. Но ты испугаешься.  
\- Нет. Я хочу.  
\- Я могу сбросить личину человека, но она вновь вернется – Сила могущественнее моих желаний.  
\- Покажи, - настаивал прилежный Уилл. Он всегда был хорошим сыном для своих родителей: не курил, не пил, не путался с сомнительными людьми, избегал любых телесных контактов, ведь это привили ему с раннего детства.  
А сейчас перед ним стоял не человек. И, значит, он нисколько не предавал учения и ценности родителей, теперь ему уже можно было отпустить своих собственных внутренних демонов и удовлетворить клокочущее внутри любопытство.  
Он всегда был хорошим и прилежным, а на самом деле ему хотелось хотя бы на мгновение коснуться кончиками пальцев густой жижи порока.  
\- Покажи!  
Ганнибал стащил через голову теплую одежду, остался в одних брюках. Уилл нервно поправил очки, стараясь не пропустить ни единой детали: красные метки на боку Ганнибала расчертили свои прямые к его животу и груди, словно солнце разбросало лучи от сердцевины ядра. На голове вытянулись устрашающие рога.  
Едва сбросив личину, Ганнибал слегка раздался в плечах и груди, показывая, что под человеческим образом пряталась еще и недюжая сила тела.  
Уилл сделал один и второй шаг навстречу. Он был восхищен, а Ганнибал, в свою очередь, заинтригован. Ему нравилась реакция Уилла на свой истинный облик.  
\- Это красиво, - Уилл протянул руку и коснулся родового пятна. Под его прикосновениями мышцы сократились, и под кожей прошло легкое движение мускул. – Очень красиво.  
Пальцы обрисовывали каждый миллиметр рисунка, скользили то к животу, то к груди, стараясь не упустить ни единой линии.  
\- Потрясающе. Просто невероятно!  
\- А теперь стой смирно, я хочу познакомиться с тобой немного ближе, - шепнул Ганнибал, вдруг обнимая Уилла и притягивая к себе. Горячий рот коснулся его щеки, собрал с нее аромат кожи, любопытства и чистого неподдельного восторга.  
А вот шея у Уилла оказалась сосредоточением эрогенных зон. Он тихо стонал и даже поскуливал, когда Ганнибал просто касался ее кончиком носа. А когда он провел по ней языком, Уилл вдруг вцепился в плечи Ганнибала, и неловко повис.  
\- Ноги не держат? – понимающе поинтересовался Ганнибал. – Это поправимо.  
Он подхватил Уилла и усадил на прилавок. В разные стороны полетели бумаги, связка чьих-то ключей, монеты и перекидной календарь.  
\- Тебе страшно? – поинтересовался Ганнибал, медленно расстегивая на пуговицы на рубашке Уилла.  
\- Нет.  
\- А должно быть, - он оголил грудь Уилла, склонился, чтобы собрать запах с нее.  
И чем дольше Ганнибал изучал чужой аромат, тем слаще он казался, роднее и необходимее.  
Аромат клубники, согретой летними лучами, россыпь ирисок, с особой бережностью припрятанная под подушкой, и какао с плавающим в нем зефиром в морозную темную ночь – все это Уилл.  
\- Ты вкусный.  
\- П-правда? – невнятно пробормотал Уилл. Он не знал, куда себя девать, куда положить руки и как надо правильно дышать.  
\- Потрогай. Ведь хочешь, - хмыкнул Ганнибал, накрыв сосок Уилла влажным ртом, всосал его, и тут же вылизал.  
Уилл, получив разрешение, вцепился в рога Ганнибала. Те оказались плотными, со следами старых царапин и зазубрин. По форме они напоминали рога азиатского буйвола – Уилл видел такого однажды в зоопарке.  
Животное было огромным, тяжелым и мощным. Уиллу тогда было лет десять, и он заворожено смотрел на буйвола, отгороженного от него прутьями клетки. Животное не ело, не спало, просто смотрело на него немигающими темными глазами.  
Буйвол тяжело вздохнул, смежил веки от слепящего его солнца и повернулся к маленькому Уиллу боком, давая ему оценить всю силу своего тела.  
\- Стой! – крикнул Уилл.  
Буйвол повернул голову, дернул ушами и вдруг подошел к клетке вплотную. Тогда воспитатель вовремя схватила Уилла и оттащила от клетки. А он уже тянул руку, чтобы потрогать буйвола, коснуться его влажного носа.  
Сейчас не было ни клетки, ни воспитателя. Уилл гладил Ганнибала по рогам, по плечам и спине, изучая изгибы тела. А Ганнибал в ответ пил его запах, оставляя на коже жалящие метки укусов.  
\- Не бойся. Мы начнем медленно, - успокоил его Ганнибал, вдруг отрываясь от своего угощения. С невозмутимым видом он принялся застегивать пуговицы на рубашке Уилла. – Постепенно.  
\- Что?..  
\- Я научу, - пообещал Ганнибал. Рогатый облик померк, осыпался снежными искрами к его ногам. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я такое животное, чтобы набрасываться на человека, к губам которого прикасались разве что вилка и ложка?  
Уилл смертельно побледнел от унижения. Захотел сбежать, но Ганнибал не позволил, приблизился вдруг близко-близко и зашептал Уиллу в ошарашенные беспокойные глаза:  
\- Тебе нужен был дикий зверь? А если я одомашненный? Такой не нужен?  
Заминка продлилась мгновение. Перед глазами всплыл образ того самого буйвола, запертого в клетке зоопарка, его спокойные темные глаза и немой вопрос в них.  
\- Нужен, - Уилл сглотнул, - ты мне нужен.  
\- Значит, теперь я принадлежу тебе, - Ганнибал подвел итог их разговора, ставя точку мягким осторожным поцелуем, полным невысказанного интимного обещания принадлежности. 

 

Часть 3 

 

Сара с детства мечтала стать актрисой. Она уже тогда знала, с какой улыбкой будет раздавать автографы сходящим с ума поклонникам, как пошутит на генеральной репетиции с ведущим актером и что скажет своему агенту, когда тот не сможет выбить для нее роль у топового режиссера.  
Сара с юных лет готовила себя к жизни в роскоши, к свету софитов, наградам и красной дорожке. Но жизнь распорядилась иначе, и первая же ее попытка покорить город грез с треском провалилась. Ей пришлось вернуться в серый неприметный дом скончавшихся родителей и устроиться на работу.  
Ее работой должен был стать Голливуд, а не забытый богом городок, дающий приют разношерстным личностям с темным и неясным прошлым.  
Она злилась, ненавидела всех вокруг, и копила деньги. Очередная попытка покорить город звезд должна была увенчаться успехом. Но на жизнь в Голливуде необходимо было больше денег, чем она могла позволить себе откладывать с каждой зарплаты.  
И тогда в ее голове созрел план.  
Если она не могла получить нужную сумму, то надо было найти человека, который в состоянии был обеспечить ее.  
Имс был идеальным вариантом. Сара решила осторожно и понемногу подворовывать деньги из кассы магазина. Набрав достаточную сумму, она на месяц уехала в Голливуд. Но и эта поездка не увенчалась успехом. Почти сотня проб с треском провалились, и ей пришлось вернуться обратно ни с чем.  
Сара уже хотела сдаться, но потом узнала о том, что почти все свои сбережения, депозит на обучение сына в колледж и, самое главное, деньги на расширение бизнеса, Имс держал в сейфе, в своем кабинете.  
Тогда-то у нее и созрел план сыграть ва-банк. И все, что стояло сейчас между светлым будущим в Голливуде и запертым сейфом с пачками наличности – ключ.  
Сара потратила почти три месяца на поиски ключа, пугала и била мелкого несносного выродка Имса, но так и не добилась результата.  
Вскрыть сейф у нее так же не получилось. Ей надо найти ключ и обеспечить себя на безбедную жизнь в солнечной Калифорнии до того момента, пока какой-нибудь агент не заметит ее талант.  
Сара гневно сжала губы. Когда она нервничала или злилась, то всегда покусывала их.  
\- Черт! Черт возьми! – шипела она, в сотый раз переворачивая ящики письменного стола Имса, отодвигая книги на полках и заглядывая в цветочные горшки. – Я уверена, что ключ здесь! Где же?! Где же он?..  
Сара застонала сквозь зубы. Сколько еще ей надо ждать и терпеть, чтобы вырваться из этого порочного круга нищеты и одиночества?  
Она резко обернулась на шум, раздавшийся со стороны входа в кабинет, и увидела только испуганное бледное лицо Робина. Мальчишка вздрогнул, как воришка, пойманный на совершении преступления, сжался весь и бросился наутек.  
Сара криво ухмыльнулась – у нее почти сдали нервы. Она едва-едва держит себя в руках. Ей нужен чертов ключ, в противном случае она сделает все, чтобы достать его, и не важно, на какие шаги придется пойти.  
\- Робин! – позвала она. – Милый! Куда ты убежал?  
Мальчишка спрятался у себя в комнате. Сара зашла в детскую и тихо протянула:  
\- Робин, зачем же ты убежал? Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
\- Сделаешь, - раздался совсем рядом обиженный детский голосок. – Всегда делаешь. Однажды папа мне поверит.  
Сара прижалась плечом к дверному косяку. Внутри нее все еще клокотала ярость, которая требовала выхода – и наставить пару синяков Робину было хорошим решением.  
\- Твой папа слеп, - засмеялась она. – А теперь подойди ко мне….  
\- Нет! – крикнул Робин, прижав ладошку к груди. – Я не пойду! Я не дам себя в обиду!  
\- Иди сюда, маленький паршивец, иначе я сделаю тебе больнее! – зашипела Сара сквозь зубы.  
\- Папа говорит, что девочек нельзя обижать, нужно быть воспитанным и вежливым, но ты плохая, очень плохая, и не заслуживаешь хорошего обращения! Ты не заслуживаешь!..  
\- Ах, ты выродок! – взвизгнула Сара, подлетая к мальчишке и с размаха ударяя его по щеке. – Да что ты знаешь обо мне?! Что ты знаешь? Мелкий ублюдок!  
Если раньше Робин кривил рот и плакал, то сейчас, упрямо поджав губы, молчал и терпел побои, прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Можешь бить, - буркнул Робин. – Все равно ничего не получишь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, где ключ! Знаешь же!  
Робин смолчал.  
\- Что ты прячешь от меня? Что у тебя там? – Сара рванула на нем рубашку и стала лихорадочно шарить по шее и груди ребёнка.  
\- Не трогай! Не трогай! – заверещал в ответ Робин. – Не трогай! Это моя звезда! Моя!  
\- Идиот! – процедила она, опустив руку. Она уже хотела замахнуться и вновь огреть мальчишку по щеке, но в последний момент передумала. Возможно, ей просто сдаться?  
\- Ты глупая и слабая, - буркнул Робин ей в спину. – И не найдешь ключ в доме.  
\- Что? – Сара замерла на месте.  
\- Папа носит ключ с собой.  
Сара схватилась за дверную ручку и сжала ее с такой силой, что пальцы побелели. Действительно, какая же она дура! Просто непроходимая идиотка! Она перевернула верх дном весь дом, а оказалось, что Имс все это время носил ключ с собой.  
Сару буквально перекосило от бешенства. Значит, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме, как играть на все, что у нее было. Либо все, либо ничего. 

На две недели жизнь в городе словно замерла. Предчувствие беды нависло над ним в пору, когда погода, наоборот, стала покладистее, утихомирила своих вьюжных демонов и выпустила из-под охраны седых облаков утомленное солнце.  
В один из таких солнечных дней, в тихое воскресенье, в дом на окраине ворвался Имс. Глаза у него были безумными, остекленевшими от бешенства.  
\- Где он?  
\- Кто? – Артур был дома один. Мо уехал за Китом, который предложил устроить ужин, а потом приготовить ежевичный пирог. У Ганнибала была утренняя смена, после которой он вместе с Уиллом должен был присоединиться к семейному застолью.  
\- Где мой сын? – рявкнул Имс, отрывая Артура от проверки экзаменационных работ. – Он здесь?  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? Ты же сам мне сказал не приближаться к твоей семье, - оскорбился Артур. – Что с Робином?  
\- Не твоего ума дело! – огрызнулся Имс.  
\- Если ты пришел ко мне, значит, моего. Где Робин?  
\- Не знаю. Он пропал.  
Артур отодвинул в сторону работы, встал из-за стола:  
\- Как давно?  
\- Что? – Имс метался по столовой, как тигр в клетке.  
\- Как давно он пропал?  
\- Я не знаю! Он не вернулся из школы!  
\- Возможно, его забрала Сара? – Артур пожал плечами. – Ничего….  
\- Мы расстались с Сарой.  
\- Что? Когда?  
\- Две недели назад, - Имс устало опустился на стул и закрыл лицо ладонями. – Уилл нашел доказательства того, что меня обворовывают, показал мне бумаги.  
Пока Имс говорил, Артур схватил мобильный телефон и набрал сообщение Люку.  
\- Я не поверил, но должен был удостовериться, поэтому напрямую спросил у Сары, зачем она это делала.  
\- И что она тебе ответила?  
\- Банально, - Имс убрал руки от лица, и устало взглянул на Артура. – Ей нужны были деньги. Просто деньги.  
Телефон ожил, и Артур тут же схватил его:  
\- Да. У нас проблемы. Робин пропал. Спасибо.  
\- Кто это? – Имс вновь подорвался и стал кружить по столовой.  
\- Люк. Сказал, что объявит тревогу.  
Имс вдруг замер и уставился на Артура:  
\- Перед тем, как приехать к тебе, я был дома. Пропали вещи Сары. И сейф.  
\- Она его украла?  
\- Он небольшой. Унести его несложно, - на лбу Имса проступили морщины. Было видно, как тяжело даются ему слова. – Я должен извиниться перед тобой. Прости меня. За все. Я не верил, не хотел верить! Будто ослеп!..  
\- Я принимаю твои извинения, - сухо отозвался Артур, он хотел было сказать еще что-то, но телефонный звонок отвлек. Номер был незнакомый. – Да? Джей?  
Имс покосился на Артура. Тот отвернулся и взглянул в окно:  
\- Да. Все верно. Люк уже едет. Нет, не нужно приезжать. Просто… наблюдай, может, ты увидишь Робина. Да, спасибо тебе.  
Все то время, что Артур разговаривал по телефону, Имс смотрел ему в спину. Это был самый обычный, привычный Артур, на которого он столько раз срывался, обыкновенный Артур, и он однажды при встрече его поцеловал и всегда так тепло улыбался его сыну.  
На Артуре был домашний серый свитер из тонкой шерсти и застиранные голубые джинсы. Черные волосы были слегка растрепаны, а руки подрагивали.  
Имс устало провел ладонями по лицу, думая, что ему показалось. Но нет, у Артура действительно дрожали руки. Имс как-то запоздало подумал о том, что всякий раз, когда они встречались, Артур весь сжимался, робел, опускал взгляд и заламывал дрожащие руки.  
Он его действительно любил.  
Артур нажал отбой и положил телефон на стол.  
\- Джей звонил, - Артур обернулся, за стол садиться не стал, предпочел стоять. – Ему Люк сообщил. Джей сказал, что тоже присоединится к поискам.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты узнавал, может, Робин задержался в библиотеке или заснул в одной из классных комнат?  
\- Я все проверил. Его нигде нет. Я звонил ему на мобильный, но он вне зоны доступа. В школе сказали, что он ушел в положенное время.  
\- И его никто не встречал?  
\- Нет, - с трудом выдавил из себя Имс.  
Артур неодобрительно покачал головой, а затем вышел из столовой, оставив Имса один на один со своими тревожными мыслями. Вернулся через несколько минут, натягивая на плечи куртку.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ты же пришел ко мне не без причины. Ты догадывался, что Робина здесь нет, но повод должен был быть. Я прав?  
Имс с силой сжал нижнюю челюсть. В глазах промелькнула ярость:  
\- Верно. Ты… другой. Я видел. И если ты и твои… особенности в силах мне помочь найти сына, то….  
\- В силах, - перебил его Артур. – Я сделаю это для тебя.  
\- Почему? – Имс вышел следом за ним из дома. Артур подошел к брошенному автомобилю своего гостя.  
\- Я отдаю долг, - он невесело улыбнулся. - Я сильно задолжал, и теперь просто хочу заплатить по счетам.  
Имс сел за руль и покосился на Артура. Тот сел на пассажирское сиденье и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
\- Долг ему? - Имс завел двигатель.  
Но Артур не ответил, взглянул в окно:  
\- Заводи и езжай. Просто езжай, я постараюсь услышать Робина.  
\- Я думал, что ты могущественный.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - невнятно ответил Артур.  
Имс заметил, как вспыхнул свет в тонких шрамах на лице Артура, как стал расползаться по всему его телу, отражаясь в кончиках дрожащих пальцев.  
В салоне повисло напряженное молчание. Имс и без того чувствовал себя отвратительно, а тишина, которую Артур не спешил нарушать, действовала на нервы, как звук скребущей иглы по оконному стеклу.  
\- Расскажи мне, каким он был.  
\- Кто?  
\- Тот… второй, - Имс свернул с центральной дороги, ведущей в городок, на проселочную, уходящую вдоль лесного массива.  
Артур равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Какая тебе разница?  
\- Я не могу сидеть в тишине, пока ты… ищешь моего сына при помощи своей….  
\- Силы, - тут же подсказал Артур. – Это Сила. Она во всем живом, - он на секунду замолчал. – Ты не против, если я закурю?  
\- Кури.  
Артур достал из куртки пачку сигарет, почиркал зажигалкой и закурил. Имс опустил стекло с его стороны, впуская в салон прохладный морозный воздух.  
\- Он был лучшим, - вдруг сказал Артур. Кончики его пальцев, сжимающие фильтр сигареты, продолжали мерцать. – И он помог мне вернуться домой. Иногда мне кажется, что все те дни, пока мы бороздили просторы космоса - просто сон. И Бэйна никогда не было. И меня тоже не было.  
\- Ты говоришь глупости, - Имс прищурился, всматриваясь в дорогу, - ты есть.  
\- Меня уже давно нет, - пальцы Артура замерцали ярче, свет с его лица схлынул, прячась где-то внутри уставшего тела. – Я полюбил так, что растворился в нем полностью. И обещал ждать. Я устал ждать.  
\- И как давно? Как давно ты ждешь? – Имсу было откровенно плевать на переживания Артура, но его способности могли помочь найти сына.  
\- Я сожалею лишь о том, что позволил себе единожды коснуться его губ. Поверни направо. Там поворот.  
\- Эта дорога ведет к озеру.  
\- Нам туда и надо, - Артур достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение. В ответ тут же пришло ответное короткое смс. – Хорошо, он недалеко.  
\- Кто именно? – Имс не любил чувствовать себя глупым.  
\- Джей. Он рядом с озером. И доберется раньше нас. Имс.  
\- Что?  
\- Возьми телефон.  
\- Что? Какой?..  
В этот момент его мобильный ожил мелодией, и Имс невольно вздрогнул, покосился на Артура, но тот, докурив одну сигарету, тут же закурил новую.  
\- Да. Что тебе нужно?.. Что? – Имс напрягся и с силой сжал руль. – Где? Да. Я скоро буду. Не глупи, Сара.  
Имс бросил телефон на приборную панель и вжал педаль газа в пол. Артур смолчал, он знал, кто позвонил Имсу, знал, что требовала Сара, и куда теперь лежал их путь.  
Артур глубоко затянулся.  
А еще он знал, чем закончится эта старая глупая история, основой которой послужила древняя легенда о высшем создании, так опрометчиво вздумавшим влюбиться. 

Джей подхватил Люка, когда тот подъехал к участку и выходил из патрульного автомобиля.  
Не говоря ни слова, он втащил его в салон и так резко дал по газам, что Люк, не успев пристегнуться, вначале откинулся назад, а затем приложился подбородком о приборную панель.  
\- Ты что творишь? – недовольно протянул Люк, не повышая голоса. Он вообще не любил кричать на Джея, так как толка в этом никакого не было, скорее наоборот, Джей моментально обижался, надувал губы и изображал из себя ледяную принцессу. Оттаивала эта ледышка в его руках быстро, но сейчас было не время и не место для пошлых глупостей на заднем сиденье автомобиля.  
\- Мне только что звонили ребята. Они встретили рыбака по дороге, тот сказал, что видел машину на берегу.  
\- И что? – Люк пристегнул ремень. На поворотах Джей резко выворачивал руль, и зад машины заносило в сторону.  
\- Там есть старый домик. Рыбак сказал, что видел там женщину и ребенка и, судя по описанию, это Робин.  
\- А ты не думал пойти в полицию?  
\- Я думал пойти за тебя замуж, - фыркнул Джей, - думаю, что большей ответственности не осилю.  
\- О! Ты себя недооцениваешь, - Люк улыбнулся и искоса взглянул на Джея. Тот был напряжен и взвинчен. Он всегда близко к сердцу принимал разного рода нестандартные ситуации, происходящие в городке. – Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся.  
Джей в ответ только прибавил скорости, вынуждая Люка вцепиться в ремень безопасности.  
Когда они приехали на озеро, то первое, что увидели – это припаркованный у дома автомобиль, дверка со стороны водителя была распахнута.  
\- Я проверю, а ты побудь здесь, - приказал Люк, доставая табельное оружие.  
\- Да, конечно, - огрызнулся Джей, первым вываливаясь из машины и устремляясь по направлению к дому.  
Люк опоздал всего на долю секунды, за которую Джей успел крикнуть что-то выскочившей на улицу женщине. И та, прижав к себе перепуганного ребенка, осыпала Джея потоком нецензурной брани.  
Она была испугана, и угрожала мальчишке пистолетом.  
\- Не делай глупостей, - Люк загородил собой Джея и, подняв руки, попытался приблизиться к женщине. – Тебя же зовут Сара, я прав?..  
Но та, увидев, что к ней приближался вооруженный полицейский, еще сильнее прижала оружие, от чего ребенок поморщился.  
\- Не подходи! – зашипела Сара. – Слышишь меня? Отойди и брось оружие, иначе я ему голову прошибу!  
\- Ладно. Я понял, понял, только давай без глупостей, - Люк, показывая ей руки, отбросил пистолет в сторону. – Видишь? Я безоружен. Теперь давай поговорим….  
\- Закрой пасть. Возвращайтесь в машину и уезжайте. Оба!  
\- Мы не можем этого сделать, - произнес Джей. – Ты же видишь, что я спасатель, - Джей указал на свою форму. – Отдай мальчика мне. Он сильно напуган.  
\- Пошли в чертову машину! – рявкнула Сара.  
Под их препирательства к озеру подъехал еще один автомобиль.  
\- Сара! – взвыл Имс, подобно раненому медведю.  
Сара сделала несколько шагов назад, уводя мальчика к озеру, прямо на замерзший лед. Робин вскрикнул, чувствуя, как под ногами все захрустело.  
\- Малыш, ты в порядке? – Имс кинулся было к сыну, но Люк вовремя его перехватил.  
\- Я… в норме! – охнул мальчишка.  
Сара прикрывалась им, как щитом, и тащила все дальше по льду:  
\- Не приближайся! Слышишь?  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне необходимо! Я предлагаю тебе равноценный обмен: жизнь твоего ублюдка на ключ. Как тебе такая сделка?  
Артур видел, что губы у Имса гневно поджались, побелели от подкатывающего к горлу бешенства. В такие моменты взгляд у него становился совсем ненормальным, словно все эмоции разом исчезали, оставляя только пустоту. Он только один раз видел, как Имс стал таким – в день, когда Артур его поцеловал. А вот Бэйн частенько так смотрел на людей и вещи, которые были ему противны – хоть что-то не менялось с течением времени.  
\- Вот, - Имс вытащил из кармана куртки связку ключей, - отдай сына.  
\- Брось! Брось их мне! – Сара жадно облизнулась, нервно посматривая то на руку Имса, в которой были зажаты ключи, то на свой автомобиль, ведь в его багажнике лежал украденный сейф.  
Сара сделала еще один шаг назад, дернула к себе Робина за капюшон куртки и приказала уже гораздо более спокойно:  
\- Ключи. Живо.  
Имс швырнул ей ключи. Связка упала точно к ногам Сары.  
\- Сын, - напомнил ей Имс.  
Артур напрягся. Что-то никак не давало ему покоя, и это предчувствие грызло его где-то в районе затылка – навязчивое, нехорошее предчувствие беды.  
Сара заставила Робина поднять ключи и передать ей.  
\- Сын, - на скулах Имса заходили желваки. Он бессильно сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
\- Мальчик будет свободен, когда вы все уберетесь с моего пути, - Сара сделала еще один шаг назад, и лед под весом двух тел громко захрустел. – По машинам! Бегом.  
\- Ты только не волнуйся, и не надо делать ребёнку больно, - Люк обменялся с Джеем взглядами, и они оба, как по команде, стали отходить к патрульной машине.  
\- Имс, не заставляй меня, - Сара покачала головой. – Зачем ты все усложняешь? Ну, прошу тебя, уйди!  
Имс покосился на Артура:  
\- Бесполезный.  
Сара продолжала давить пистолетом в затылок Робина. Тот кривился, старался не икать от страха, только шумно и громко дышал, чем заставлял Сару еще сильнее нервничать.  
\- Имс! Уйди!  
Для Артура время замерло. Он чувствовал, как Люк и Джей уже оказались за его спиной, приближаясь к машине, слышал гнев Имса, срывающийся свистом дыхания с губ, и видел расширенные зрачки Сары.  
Артур взглянул на свою ладонь. На ней весело поблескивали искры Силы – жалкие остатки былого могущества и его бесконечного бессмертия.  
Он хорошо распорядился последними крупицами. Теперь у Мо и Ганнибала все будет хорошо. А Робину была катастрофически необходима звезда, придавшая ему храбрости.  
Шрамы на коже стали отчетливее и глубже, из них стала вытекать Сила.  
Артур сжал ладонь в кулак, на мгновение закрыл глаза:  
\- Я един с Силой.  
Время вдруг сорвалось в свой безжалостный бег, и люди отмерли. Артур поднял руку, позволяя себе вновь ранить человека, и Сару отшвырнуло от Робина.  
Люк сорвался с места. Но Имс оттолкнул его и первым побежал в сторону озера.  
\- Осторожнее! – крикнул Джей, видя, что Сара, отойдя от удара, прицелилась и выстрелила в Имса.  
Артур остановил пули – шрамы стали еще глубже, когда одну пулю он направил в обратную сторону, и она ранила Сару в руку.  
\- Черт! – выругалась она, поняв, что стрелять в группу мужчин не было никакого смысла. Тогда она направила пистолет в сторону Робина и нажала на спусковой крючок. Раздалось еще два выстрела.  
Артур сжал кулак, и пули превратились в пыль; он расслабил пальцы – и Сару бросило о лед с такой мощью, что тот треснул.  
Сара лежала без движения, и трещина под ее телом поползла к Робину.  
\- Папа? – охнул он и провалился в воду.  
\- Робин! – взвыл Имс, подлетая к тому месту, где куски льда накрыли Робина с головой, и попытался дотянуться до сына. – Робин!  
Люк вцепился в Сару и потащил на берег. Она была без сознания, ее рука и нога были в неестественном положении по отношению к телу.  
\- Да уйди ты, черт возьми! – гаркнул Джей, шлепнувшись на живот и подползая к Имсу. – Мешаешь! Уйди отсюда! Живо!  
Джей нырнул в воду. Больше всего он опасался, что мальчишку утянуло на дно. Внизу было темно и адски холодно.  
После долгой минуты вглядывания в мазутную пустоту Джей увидел мелькнувшие белые руки Робина, медленно опускающегося все ниже и ниже.  
Изо рта Джея вырвался живительный пузырек. Плотнее сжав губы, Джей поплыл к ребенку.  
Как же ему было сейчас страшно. Как никогда раньше он боялся не успеть. Но на этот раз он должен спасти не просто жизнь, он обязан вытащить маленького мальчика, такого храброго мальчишку, который чем-то напоминал ему самого себя.  
Робин тонул медленнее, чем плыл Джей, и уже через три сильных гребка он сумел схватить его за плечо, а затем, обхватив за талию, потянулся к слабому источнику света. Кто-то сильный и злой безостановочно работал руками, убирая острые куски льда, которые могли бы помешать им выбраться.  
Сердце у Имса болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел белое лицо сына. Джей вытащил Робина. Он нашел его, и они вдвоем осторожно перетащили его на берег.  
Люк уже связывался по рации со скорой, видел краем глаза, как Джей трясущимися руками пытался сделать мальчику массаж сердца.  
\- Давай! Раз-два-три, - шептал он, стараясь, чтобы сердце ребёнка вновь стало отбивать ритм жизни. – Дыши! Раз-два-три.  
Он склонился над Робином, приоткрыл его рот и вдохнул в горло воздух. А затем вновь принялся за массаж сердца.  
\- Дыши же. Дыши.  
Джей не мог позволить ему умереть. Этот мальчик должен был жить и показать всему миру, что ничто и никто не мог его сломать.  
\- Дыши. Ну же! Раз-два-три!  
Люк не мог на это смотреть. Закончив передавать сообщение, он взглянул на Сару. Та уже была в наручниках и лежала на заднем сиденье патрульной машины. У нее была сломана нога и вывихнуто плечо. Она уже пришла в сознание и тихо подвывала себе под нос. Но Люку не было ее жалко. Это было не таким серьёзным наказанием за ее преступления.  
\- Да черт же возьми! Дыши, мальчик! Дыши же! – взвыл Джей, доведенный до отчаяния. Ему нужно было, чтобы этот ребенок открыл глаза и закашлялся, а потом жадно втянул воздух. – Ну что с тобой не так?  
Имс не мог ничем помочь. Он не знал, чем помочь. Он только мог беспомощно взирать на попытки спасателя вдохнуть жизнь в тело Робина.  
\- Ты, - Имс посмотрел на Артура, побелевшего от шока, - ты же спас столько жизней! Спаси его! Спаси моего сына!  
\- А кто его спасет? – процедил Люк, подходя к ним.  
\- Не надо, - прервал его Артур.  
Он опустился перед Робином на колени. Мальчик был пугающе неподвижен. Кожу стал затягивать синеватый оттенок вечной мерзлоты.  
Артур положил руку на плечо Джея, и когда тот презрительно сбросил ее, не оставляя своих попыток, Артур отшвырнул его и сам склонился над ребёнком.  
\- Просыпайся, Робин, - шрамы на лице и руках Артура закровоточили. Он приложил руку к груди ребёнка – из ладони потянулось нежное сиреневое сияние, насильно проникая внутрь, выталкивая из легких и желудка воду, вновь заводя сердце на сильные удары, а кровь на новые витки по замкнутым дорогам сосудов и вен.  
Робин закашлялся, распахивая огромные глаза.  
\- Быстро! Люк! Неси плед и все теплое, что найдешь в машине! – первым в себя пришел Джей и принялся раздавать приказы. – Его нужно согреть!  
\- Боже! Робин! Робин! Мой мальчик! - Имс сбросил с себя куртку и укутал в нее сына. Робин сильно дрожал и прижимался к нему. Он был жив. Его сын был жив.  
Имс слабо выдохнул:  
\- Спаси….  
Но благодарность так и не сорвалась с губ. Артур беспомощно лежал на снегу. Его воспаленные глаза были открыты. Словно он плакал много-много часов, а когда слез не осталось, беззвучно и горько выл. Губы опухли, были в запекшихся корочках крови.  
На нем самом крови почти не было, а та, что струилась ранее из шрамов, исчезла. Артур лежал на боку, смотрел на него, и губы его кривила едва заметная улыбка.  
Снежинки таяли на горячих щеках, создавая видимость слез.  
Артур был невероятно красив.  
Мертвая Белоснежка, съевшая все яблоки из корзинки ведьмы, и тем самым спасшая чужие жизни.  
Люк вернулся с ворохом пледов и одеял, найденных в багажнике. Увидев тело Артура, он пораженно застыл – находка упала к ногам.  
Артур устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Не надо, - жалобно попросил Робин где-то на задворках его воспаленного измученного сознания. Но Силы больше не осталось. Он отдал все до самой последней крупицы, приняв единственно верное решение в конце своей вечной жизни.  
Он спас человека, которого любил его Бэйн. 

Спустя месяц

Ганнибал был зол. Он ничего не мог поделать, только наблюдал за тем, как Артур собирал чемоданы.  
Он не брал лишнего, только аккуратные стопки рубашек и брюк, нижнее белье и белоснежные майки. Раньше он любил яркие носки, даже иногда позволял себе надеть на работу разноцветные, но сейчас скатывал в тугие тюбики исключительно черные.  
Уилл коснулся плеча Ганнибала. Тот покачал головой, и Уилл в ответ тяжело вздохнул. Он взглядом показал, что будет в столовой, и ушел, оставив Ганнибала один на один с Артуром.  
Они чувствовали, что эта история закончится трагически, но никто и представить не мог, что Артур забудет обо всем.  
Сейчас в спальне был абсолютно чужой человек, незнакомый, который паковал якобы свои вещи, чтобы навсегда оставить их.  
\- Ты можешь остаться.  
\- Нет. Мне здесь тесно, - Артур фыркнул, даже не обернувшись. – Что здесь может быть хорошего? Я лишь зря растрачиваю свой потенциал в этой дыре.  
\- И что же тебя манит? – Ганнибал наблюдал за тем, как Артур рыскал по ящикам, и, найдя бумажник со всеми документами и небольшим количеством наличности, усмехнулся.  
Улыбка тоже была чужая.  
\- Париж? Амстердам? Токио? Нью-Йорк? – хмыкнул Артур, заканчивая с чемоданом и одной спортивной сумкой, в которую ранее полетели бритвенные принадлежности, полотенца, средства личной гигиены и прочие мелочи. – Судя по всему, я человек разносторонний. Я пока что до сам до конца не понял, но в моем арсенале - знание как минимум девяти иностранных языков. Не пропаду.  
\- Просто знай, что у тебя всегда есть место, куда ты можешь вернуться.  
Артур подхватил вещи и впервые взглянул на Ганнибала:  
\- А какой мне смысл возвращаться туда, где я никого не знаю?  
\- Мы твоя семья.  
Артур вновь фыркнул. Получилось так обидно, что Ганнибал не смог не улыбнуться.  
\- Стерва.  
\- Пропущу это мимо ушей. Поможешь спустить вещи вниз. Если не ошибаюсь, видавший виды «Форд» мой?  
\- Могу одолжить мой «Митсубиси».  
\- Не стоит. Брошу эту развалюху, как только определюсь с местом жительства. 

На улице уже топтались люди, которые вознамерились проводить его. Артур скользнул по каждому равнодушным взглядом и тут же полез в машину – загружать вещи на заднее сиденье.  
\- Если будут неприятности, звони, - буркнул тот, что стоял в полицейской форме. – У меня много знакомых не только в пределах этого штата.  
\- Сам разберусь, - огрызнулся Артур, его раздражали эти скорбные лица и грустные глаза.  
Молодой и улыбчивый парнишка рядом с полицейским тут же помрачнел и схватил своего воздыхателя за руку.  
\- Я бросил в багажник две запаски и ящик с инструментами, - голос огромного мужика, больше похожего на медведя, заставил Артура вздрогнуть.  
\- Да-да, премного благодарен. Если это все, то я поехал.  
\- Вот сука! – вырвалось у того паренька, который так и продолжал держать полицейского за руку. – Нет, ты только посмотри, Люк! Какой же он сука! Даже если память напрочь отшибло, то хоть попрощаться мог нормально!  
\- Джей, хватит, - устало отозвался Люк. – Пошли в дом. Мне надо еще поговорить с Ганнибалом и Уиллом по тем уликам, что были найдены в бухгалтерии Имса.  
На улице остались только Артур, здоровяк и миленький кучерявый паренек, все это время посматривающий на обладателя впечатляющего телосложения восхищенным взглядом.  
И с этими двумя все стало понятно без слов.  
\- Если будут проблемы, звони сразу же, - буркнул здоровяк. – Мы с Ганнибалом приедем. Ты же знаешь.  
Артур пожал плечами:  
\- Мне плевать.  
Когда он уже садился за руль, к дому подъехал пикап, из которого выскочил мальчишка и бросился к Артуру. Со стороны водительского сиденья вышел угрюмый мужик и недобро покосился на здоровяка.  
\- Мы ничего не можем сделать. Он нас не помнит, - вздохнул, схватил своего кучерявенького за руку и утащил в дом.  
\- Ну почему же ты уезжаешь? – стал ныть мальчишка, стараясь вытащить Артура из салона. – Почему? Ты же меня спас! Спас! Ты меня оживил! А как же звезды?! А галактики? Я же столько всего у тебя должен узнать и научиться! А Сила?! Ты же сказал, что мы с ней едины! А теперь не помнишь?  
\- Извините, но не могли бы вы забрать своего ребёнка? – Артур скривился, стараясь отцепить от своей руки детские пальчики. – Он мне мешает.  
\- Робин! – позвал незнакомец. – В машину сядь. Живо!  
\- Но папа!  
\- Мне надо поговорить с ним.  
\- Хорошо, - мальчик надул губы, посмотрел на Артура долгим печальным взглядом и отпустил его руку. – Прощай, Артур.  
Только когда Робин забрался обратно в салон пикапа и захлопнул дверцу, хмурый мужик достал сигарету, и хотел было закурить, но его остановил холодный приказ:  
-Терпеть не могу запах сигарет. Не курите при мне.  
Мужик убрал пачку обратно в карман, оперся о дверцу машины и заглянул в салон:  
\- Ты правда меня не помнишь?  
\- Нет. А должен? В чем вообще дело? Я хочу уехать, а все мешают.  
\- Потому что все тебя любят.  
\- И даже вы?  
Мужик не ответил. Артур хмыкнул на его красноречивое молчание:  
\- Руку уберите, иначе прищеплю.  
\- Артур, я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста. Хотя я и с трудом понимаю, за что вы меня благодарите.  
\- Ты спас моего сына. И меня тоже. Я обязан тебе. И в любой момент верну долг. Только скажи.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно, мистер!  
\- Меня зовут Имс, - он хмыкнул и уже перестал быть таким хмурым. – Запомни мое имя, маленькая птичка.  
Артур изогнул черную бровь в немом вопросе.  
\- И если вдруг поломаешь крылья в своем одиноком полете, возвращайся. Мы все будем тебя ждать.  
\- Руку, - напомнил Артур. – Уберите. Имс.  
Имс улыбнулся и выполнил приказ. Отошел подальше и стал наблюдать за тем, как Артур выруливал с небольшого пятачка.  
Робин, естественно, не мог усидеть на месте. Он выскочил из пикапа и подлетел к отцу, схватил его за руку и умоляющим голосом произнес:  
\- Папа, почему ты не заставил его остаться? Почему не обманул? Папа! Он же уезжает! – Робин заплакал. – Навсегда! Ну почему ты такой упрямый?! Это же наш Артур! Папа!  
\- Он нас забыл, глупый. Теперь уже нет никакого смысла.  
\- Но ты же его вспомнил? Вспомнил же, правда? Папа! Мы еще можем его остановить! – Робин посмотрел вслед удаляющейся машины.  
Имс обхватил сына за затылок. Робин подавился очередной скорбной тирадой, уткнулся отцу в живот и громко зарыдал:  
\- Глупый отец! Глупый-глупый! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу Артура! Ненавижу вас обоих! Ненавижу! 

Спустя два часа езды в тишине, Артур решил включить радио, но станции ловились плохо, и он переключил на сд-диск.  
Голос на диске был мягкий и вкрадчивый, читал стихи Йейтса. Мягкий шепот проникал в глубину сознания, ласкал своим тембром. И Артур стал невольно повторять строчки из этого стихотворения:  
\- «Скупее, сердце, будь в любви».  
Артур надавил на педаль тормоза. Машину слегка тряхануло.  
\- «Все те, которым в дар, Откроешь ты свой вечный жар, Богатства высмеют твои. Их поцелуи холодят, А прелесть, что ласкает взгляд, Развеется, как легкий дым».  
Он вытащил из бардачка давно заброшенную туда пачку сигарет. Это была его заначка на черный день. Внутри болталось всего три сигареты и дешевая зажигалка.  
Артур открыл окно и, закурив, выдохнул вместе с дымом собственное дыхание и продолжение фразы:  
\- «Ах, сердце, будь всегда скупым, Всё лгут прекрасные уста, Игра любовная проста: На пораженье обречен, Кто ослеплен и оглушен».  
Артур вытащил диск, оборвав читающего на полуслове, и выбросил его в окно вместе с недокуренной сигаретой:  
\- «Расщедришься – твоя беда, Погибнешь, сердце, навсегда».  
Он так и сидел, задумчиво глядя перед собой в лобовое стекло. Впереди был только ровный пейзаж дороги, сугробов и деревьев, укутанных в белые одеяла.  
Пошел мелкий снег, и Артур на автомате включил дворники. Они медленно, со скрипом, елозили по стеклу, задевая резинкой по мелким капелькам замерзшей воды.  
В машине стало холодать – он так и не закрыл окно, а включить печку не удосужился.  
\- Скупее, надо быть скупее.  
Губы тронула легкая улыбка. Сквозь пелену слез наблюдать за танцем снега и дворников стало тяжелее.  
\- Бэйн.  
Артур ударился лбом о руль. Случайно задел клаксон, и ленивый зимний сон леса был нарушен резким звуком. Артур вновь стукнулся о руль. Еще и еще раз, пока, наконец, не рассек себе лоб металлической эмблемой марки автомобиля, прикрепленной изготовителем в середину пластмассового колеса. Старая подушка безопасности даже не вздумала срабатывать. Но она ему была не нужна – капли крови быстро засохли, а ранка затянулась.  
Артур взглянул в зеркало заднего вида – кожа рубцевалась, сиреневый свет плескался в глубинах его измученного тела. Сила не отпускала его.  
Он действительно был един с ней. Только с ней. С самого начала и, видимо, до самого конца.  
Артур вцепился в руль и закричал. Он кричал и кричал, он ругался и бил руками по всему, до чего мог дотянуться.  
\- За что? Зачем?!  
Артур ударял вновь и вновь, по его рукам хлестала кровь, пачкая обивку сидений и его одежду.  
\- Зачем? Зачем все это? Почему?!  
Артур запрокинул голову на подголовник и закрыл лицо ладонями. По пальцам струилось что-то горячее, и он никак не мог разобрать - кровь это или слезы.  
\- Зачем мне все это?  
Артур поджал губы, которые предательски дрожали, и выдохнул в тишину:  
\- Бэйн.  
Дворники продолжали тихо шуршать по стеклу, смахивать снежинки, пока в салоне автомобиля сходило с ума от тоски и беспомощности высшее создание, способное уничтожать и воскресать, но не сумевшее вовремя остановиться. 

Конец


End file.
